Juste un jeu TegoRyo
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: NewS. Yuya Tegoshi est amoureux de Ryo Nishikido. Ce dernier l'aime aussi...seul bémol : Massu veut Yuya pour lui tout seul et Ryo n'est pas très doué pour montrer ses sentiments...
1. Chapter 1

- Tu ne l'auras jamais...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure que personne n'entendit à part la personne qui l'avait émit et la personne à qui il était destiné. En entendant que quelqu'un lui parlait Ryo tourna sa tête vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Yamapi. Evidemment le regard qu'il croisa était moqueur, méchant avec une intensité glaciale qui le fit presque frissonner. Les yeux de Nishikido devinrent encore plus noirs et une flamme sembla s'y éteindre tandis qu'il tournait rapidement la tête pour de nouveau observer ce qu'il avait devant lui : Yuya jouant comme à son habitude avec Masuda. Ce dernier avait eu la très bonne idée de sortir un jeu de carte et il n'en avait pas fallut plus pour que le duo tegomass parte en croisade l'un contre l'autre pour savoir qui arriverait à trier le plus vite les cartes dans le bon ordre. En voyant de nouveau le sourire très souvent accompagné du rire de Tegoshi, Ryo sentit son coeur se réchauffer comme si quelqu'un avait rallumé un feu en lui en plein hiver mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de Yamapi.

- Tu ne l'auras jamais. Répéta le leader du groupe NewS, sans cette fois le regarder ses yeux fixant eux aussi Tegoshi.

- Qui te dis que c'est ce que je veux ? Demanda froidement Nishikido.

- Ton regard, ton attitude, tes mots, tout...

- C'est faux ! Le coupa Ryo.

- Ah oui alors pourquoi hier soir juste après le concert alors que tout le monde était fatigué et écroulé sur les canapés sans la force suffisante pour aller dans nos chambres tu es resté éveillé pour le regarder dormir ? Pourquoi est-ce que quand je me suis levé pour aller aux toilettes je t'ai trouvé en train de te demander si tu devais oser lui caresser la joue ou pas ? Pourquoi est-ce tu avais ce sourire tellement innocent alors que tu profitais du fait qu'il dormait ?

Ryo tourna sa tête vers son prétendu ami de toujours avec un regard noir et intense. Il savait pourquoi Yamapi faisait ça, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui en vouloir. Pour ne pas se laisser aller et continuait à fermer son coeur aux méchancetés du chanteur il reporta de nouveau son attention sur Yuya qui de son côté continuait à rire comme s'il était le plus heureux des hommes alors qu'il commençait à battre Massu qui lui par contre faisait une moue plus que déplaisante. Nishikido se permit un imperceptible sourire.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir ?

Ryo ne répondit pas et se contenta de perdre son sourire, ce qui aurait put ne rien signifier si Yuya n'avait pas tourné sa tête à cet instant précis vers lui. Voyant qu'il perdait peut-être sa bonne humeur le jeune homme lui fit son plus beau sourire accompagné de son fameux signe de la main en V. Ryo ne désira plus qu'une chose, se perdre dans son regard et disparaître en lui. Le rire volontairement moqueur de Yamapi à ses côtés le tira de ses pensées et son regard se fit dur et colérique ce qui effraya Yuya qui le prit pour lui et repartit à jouer avec Massu laissant un Nishikido désemparé et encore plus seul.

- Regardes-le ! Comment quelqu'un comme toi pourrait-il avoir quelqu'un comme lui ?

- La ferme ! Tegoshi n'appartient à personne et n'appartiendra jamais à quelqu'un.

- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu sais au fond de toi qu'il est bien trop pur pour toi, je n'ose imaginer la souillure que ça produirait si tu le touchais. Il deviendrait si sale, un vrai petit ange déchu.

Yamapi s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques minutes et Ryo en profita pour ouvrit la bouche et prendre une profonde bouffé d'air histoire d'oxygéner son cerveau et son coeur. Fermant les yeux il baissa la tête et essaya de calmer les tremblements qui commençaient à le saisir. Il avait beau avoir en permanence sa carapace autour de lui Yamapi savait exactement où et quand frapper et à chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait de torturer son meilleur ami il ne le faisait jamais avec délicatesse, le brisant à chaque fois sans que personne ne remarque rien. Et pourtant Ryo revenait toujours vers lui, incapable de le quitter pour de bon.

- Quoi que j'avoue que je comprends tes envies...il a quelque chose d'envoûtant, de si féminin qui pousse à vouloir le toucher, le posséder...

- Si tu le touches je te jure que...S'emporta aussitôt Ryo, se redressant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis depuis le début et pointa un doigt vers Yamapi, les yeux lançant soudain des éclairs de pur haine.

- Que quoi ? Le coupa Yamapi qui n'avait pas bougé du tout et dont le regard ne quittait plus Yuya qui pour ne pas changeait riait encore puisque cette fois sa victoire était presque assurée. Tu vas l'enlever et l'emmener loin d'ici avec pour seule compagnie un Nishikido-kun pas très sociable ? Allons regarde un peu les choses en face, il s'en fiche royalement de toi ! Comment pourrait-il savoir qu'il a un admirateur secret au sein même du groupe duquel il fait partit ?! Et même s'il le savait...il te quitterait par dégoût. Tu ne le reverrais plus jamais.

- La ferme !

- Le diable ne pourra jamais avoir l'ange...

- LA FERME !

Le jeune homme lança un coup d'oeil effrayé au duo tegomass de peur d'être repéré mais le haussement de ton de Ryo qui cette fois ne pouvait plus supporter fut largement mis en sourdine par le hurlement suraigu de joie de Yuya qui s'était relevé à toute vitesse les deux bras levés très haut avec les poings sérés et la bouche grande ouverte qui avait du mal à s'étirer pour rire et hurler en même temps. Nul doute que ce dernier avait sûrement gagné puisque de son côté Massu grognait.

- YATTAH !

- T'as triché !

- Hééééééé ?

- Nis pas je t'ai vu.

- Mais Massu comment tu veux tricher avec un jeu où la règle est de trier le plus vite possible des cartes ? Demanda Yuya en aillant du mal à se retenir de rire et finalement éclata, se courbant en deux.

- Tu vas me le payer !

- Hé ?

Et bientôt ce fut un Tegoshi plié en deux mais obligé de courir malgré tout tandis qu'il était poursuivit par un Massu excité comme une puce qui s'était mit lui aussi à crier.

- Massu voyons arrête de faire l'enfant ! Hurla Yuya, qui riait jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et une bonne crampe au ventre.

- Espèce de petit morveux on verra bien qui rira le dernier !

Les deux petits monstres passèrent à présent devant Ryo et Yamapi et chacun en saisit un, plus pour soulager leurs oreilles que pour vouloir vraiment les séparer. A la grande déception de Ryo ce fut Yamapi qui attrapa Yuya au vol tandis que lui bloquait Massu sans ménagement et avec même une légère violence vu qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Coinçant le dos du jeune garçon contre son torse Nishikido releva la tête pour voir Tegoshi continuait de rire dans les bras de Yamapi qui le tenait de la même façon que lui sauf que lui se permettait sans gêne de toucher dans la mesure du raisonnable le jeune brun.

- Allez maintenant ça suffit ! Dit Yamapi après avoir niché sa tête dans le cou de Yuya qui éclata encore plus de rire et gigota dans tous les sens en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte un peu trop serré du jeune chanteur.

- Arrêtes ça chatouille !

Mais le leader ne sembla pas vouloir s'arrêter et continua à souffler dans le cou de Yuya qui riait toujours. Soudain Ryo poussa le paquet (le pauvre Massu...) qu'il tenait plus que rudement sur le canapé d'à côté et ce dernier arriva avec perte et fracas la tête dans les coussins avant de tomber sur le sol tandis que Nishikido saisissait le poignet de Yuya et tirait d'un coup sec dessus le libérant ainsi de Yamapi. Ce dernier aurait dut le remercier et il l'aurait peut-être fait si Ryo l'avait lâché à ce moment là mais au lieu de ça il le traîna jusqu'à le canapé et l'y jeta également avec force et le plus jeune du groupe rejoignit Massu au sol lui tombant carrément dessus.

- ITAIIIII !!

- Tegoshi tu m'écrases !

- ITAIIII !!

- Relèves toi baka !

- ITAIIII !!

Apparemment Massu en n'avait plus que marre et poussa donc lui-même Yuya qui fut éjecté cette fois sur le sol pour de bon et y reste ventre à terre se tenant le poignet avec son autre main et une grimace transfigurant son visage. Son voisin eut le temps de se relever avant de comprendre enfin que son ami n'allait pas bien et il se pencha vers lui.

- Tego ça va ?

Il aida Yuya à se relever puisque ce dernier tenait encore son poignet et mit sa main dans ses cheveux avant de les ébouriffer.

- Aller fais pas la tête c'est rien ! C'est juste Nishikido-kun qui fait sa crise de puberté, tu te souviens c'est lâge bête ?!

Yuya hocha la tête avec son sourire retrouvé et lança un regard de chat sauvage à Ryo en lui tirant la langue.

- T'es qu'un méchant !

- J'y peux rien si t'es aussi fragile qu'une fille moi !

Répliqua Ryo froidement en regardant ailleurs avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches et de partir non sans avoir donner un coup d'épaule à Tegoshi avant et ce dernier en plus de se tenir le poignet dut aussi se masser son épaule gauche en faisant une moue. Levant la tête il suivit du regard le chanteur qui s'en allait avec un regard étrange qui contenait quelque chose de triste, comme si il était blessé plus qu'il ne voulait le dire et Yamapi s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son autre épaule.

- T'inquiètes pas il est toujours comme ça t'as oublié ? Demanda t-il avec un air rassurant et rieur en même temps.

- Non mais...

Yamashita lui ébouriffa également les cheveux et partit lui aussi après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Tegoshi. C'est vrai, il comprenait parfaitement Ryo...et il partit un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Yuya de son côté s'écroula dans le canapé qui devait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec eux et baissa la tête. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Massu qui le fixait avec un immense sourire sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes Tegoshi releva enfin la tête, l'air exaspéré.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut ! Répondit Massu avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Ce qu'il me faut pour quoi ? Demanda Yuya en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour attirer l'attention de Ryo-chan !

- Hééééééé ?!

Et sans attendre un mot de plus Masuda entraina par son poignet valide et avec plus de douceur son ami vers leur chambre d'hôtel. A chaque fois qu'ils donnaient des concerts quelque part c'était presque toujours pareil, les chambres étaient réparties par duo ou affinités ce qui donnait presque toujours Yuya/Massu, Ryo/Yamapi et Shige/Koyama. Ces deux là ne devraient d'ailleurs plus tardés puisqu'ils étaient seulement partis faire quelques courses aux dernières nouvelles mais si ils avaient croisés une ou plusieurs filles... Arrivés dans leur chambre Massu laissa un Yuya tout perdu au milieu de la pièce principale et se précipita sur sa valise qu'il eut toutes les peines à sortir de sous son lit avant de l'ouvrir en grand et de fourrer le nez dedans. Plusieurs vêtements ou paires de chaussures volèrent avant que finalement le danseur se relève tout triomphant tenant une petite cassette dans ses mains. Fou de joie il se jeta sur Tegoshi et la lui tendit avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le chanteur, très septique.

- Tu veux que Ryo te regarde comme avant ? Comme quand lui et toi vous passiez votre temps à vous cherchez l'un l'autre ?

- Hé ?!

- Crois-moi sur parole si tu met cette cassette dans la chaîne hi fi la plus proche de Ryo ce dernier ne verra plus que toi !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Répéta Tegoshi, pas du tout convaincue par le regard pervers, conspirateur et sûr de lui de Massu.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas et se contenta de traîner son jeune ami vers la porte d'entrée et de le pousser à l'extérieur, la cassette dans la main droite et lui fit un dernier sourire.

- A toi de voir tego, soit tu prends le risque de découvrir ce que ça cache en même temps que Ryo, soit tu choisis de ne rien faire pour améliorer la situation. Déclara t-il en sachant parfaitement ce que Yuya choisirait.

- Je te déteste ! Souffla ce dernier, qui avait horreur quand Massu le manipulait de la sorte ce qui arrivait très souvent.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! S'exclama le danseur, avec un grand sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Tegoshi resta quelques minutes, planté là comme un piquet avant de commençait à faire quelques pas vers la chambre de Ryo.

- ATTENDS !!

Se retournant il manqua de se prendre de plein fouet un Masuda surexcité qui lui fourra des boules-caisses dans sa main encore libre avec un immense sourire, au bord du fou rire.

- N'oublis pas ça ! Ah et dernière chose je ne suis en aucun responsable de ce qui va se passer dans cette chambre !

- Hééé ?! Expliques-moi ! Attends Massu...MASSU !

Mais ce dernier avait déjà disparut de nouveau et Tegoshi se retrouva encore tout seul et encore plus perdu qu'avant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? De son côté Masuda se plaqua contre la porte fermée de sa chambre, plus aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur son visage et il baissa la tête avec un regard intense et noir.

- Désolé Tego mais tu reviendras vers moi avec encore plus de peine, comme d'habitude, et je serais le seul à pouvoir te consoler...

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

- Maman...

Un petit gémissement plaintif à peine plus haut qu'un murmure vint briser le silence pesant qui agissait dans le couloir. Et voilà, encore une fois, Massu l'avait manipulait de telle sorte qu'il fasse exactement ce qu'il attendant de lui. Attendre quoi ? Ca bien sur il ne lui avait pas dit, c'était comme une seconde nature chez le danseur. Depuis des années il faisait faire des trucs à Yuya dont lui seul en comprenait l'utilité et généralement Tegoshi ne comprenait ni ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi il le faisait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est ce que ça finissait toujours par prendre des tournures inattendues et d'après ce que se rappelait le chanteur ça n'était jamais à son avantage. Une fois Masuda avait réussit à convaincre Yuya de boire plus de vingt bouteilles de saké. Ryo avait essayé pendant des heures de dissuader le jeune garçon en lui répétant que c'était idiot, qu'il allait être malade, que ça allait lui retombait dessus et qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts une fois que ça serait fait mais que ça serait trop tard, qu'il allait le regretter...enfin bref il avait essayé tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait même été tenté d'attacher Yuya à une chaise pour l'empêcher d'aller au bar mais Massu avait simplement répondu qu'il irait les commander et les ramèneraient à Tegoshi. Ryo avait donc abandonné et le duo tegomass s'était retrouvé à une buvette. La seule bonne surprise de la journée avait été pour Yuya de remarquer que Nishikido avait passé la soirée à les attendre devant l'hôtel où ils logeaient à l'époque et avait aidé Massu à porter le jeune chanteur jusqu'à sa chambre. Malheureusement il n'était pas resté...dommage, quoi que Masuda s'était très bien occupé de lui et avait veiller sur lui toute la nuit.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était diffèrent, quoi que Massu lui dise Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais sentiment. Il se trouvait à présent devant la porte de la chambre à Ryo et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Mais il n'avait plus le droit de reculer maintenant, Massu avait confiance en lui et Tegoshi voulait que les choses changent, il voulait retrouver le Ryo d'avant...

- Maman...aides-moi !!

Mais bien sur ça ne lui servit à rien et sa mère n'arriva pas de nul part juste parce qu'il l'avait appelé. Gonflant ses joues comme un hamster il bomba son torse en tapant dessus comme King Kong.

- Allez, courage Yuya ! T'es un dur à cuire mon gars tu vas y arriver ! T'es le meilleur ! YOSH !

Prenant enfin son courage à deux mains il frappa deux coups sur la porte avec son poing et patienta. Mais déjà le stress refaisait surface et il sentit ses mains devenirs moites ainsi que son coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure si bien que Yuya aurait juré qu'il allait exploser et sortir de sa poitrine pour s'écraser au sol. Le jeune homme pensa alors que ça réglerait sûrement tous ses problèmes. Il attendit plusieurs minutes mais apparemment il n'y avait personne et Tegoshi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Alors qu'il allait partir il regarda une dernière fois la porte et fit une moue, maintenant qu'il était là autant jeter un oeil dans "l'entre" de Ryo et Yamapi. Posant sa main sur la poignet il fut un peu déçu de voir qu'elle était déjà ouverte, car il aurait volontiers sortit son canif pour essayer de la forcer comme dans les films. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé c'était sur celle de Shige et Koyama, ils n'avaient pas vraiment appréciés pourtant Yuya avait trouvait ça excellent ! Pénétrant enfin dans la chambre il jeta un regard circulaire pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne et fit un immense sourire. Absolument personne à l'horizon. Poussant un cri de joie il sauta sur le premier lit qu'il vit et fit quelques sauts avant de sauter sur celui d'à côté. Une fois qu'il eut mit son bazar personnel partout il fit quelques pas et passa prêt de la salle de bain où il perçut cette fois un son et stoppa tout mouvement, tendant l'oreille. D'après ce qu'il entendait quelqu'un prenait sa douche, intrigué, Yuya jeta un coup d'oeil et comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait en voyant les vêtements entassés par terre. Ryo. Le visage du jeune chanteur s'enflamma et il revint précipitamment vers la porte d'entré en commençant à faire les cent pas une fois devant.

- Ah qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Yuya ? On appel Massu ? Ouai appelons Massu !

D'un air déterminé il fouilla ses poches pour en sortir son téléphone portable et l'ouvrit en attendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son ami décroche enfin.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Voui c'est Tego, je suis dans la chambre de Ryo et...il est en train de prendre sa douche...qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Tu le rejoins quelle question !

- Hééééééééééééééééééé ?! S'exclama Yuya en entendant son ami éclater de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Mais non je plaisante calmes toi ! Bon...il y un poste de radio dans le coin ?

Tegoshi regarda autour de lui et en trouva effectivement un et s'en approcha.

- Hai !

- Il fait lecteur cassette ?

- Hai !

- Eh ben alors pourquoi tu m'appel ? Qu'est que t'attends ? Le déluge ?! Répliqua Massu et Yuya sentit que son ami commençait à s'énerver.

- Mais...Ryo est sous la douche !

- Eh ben c'est encore mieux vazy et surtout pense aux boules caisses et quoi que tu entendes sur cette cassette reste positif !

- Chotto...MASSU !!

Mais ce dernier avait déjà raccroché et Yuya se retrouvit une nouvelle fois tout seul, encore plus septique qu'avant. Mais Massu était son ami alors il n'avait qu'aucune raison de douter de lui ne ?! Essayant de se convaincre lui-même, Tegoshi s'approcha vers le poste de radio et le débrancha avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Baissant la tête en se forçant de ne pas imaginer le corps de Ryo sous l'eau dégoulinante il posa l'appareil qu'il tenait sur le lavabo et le brancha avec d'insérer la fameuse cassette à l'intérieur. Puis son doigt glissa sur le bouton lecture et il hésita. Relevant lentement la tête il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la cabine de douche où on pouvait apercevoir les lignes principales du corps qui était à l'intérieur et le visage du chanteur vira aussitôt au rouge tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur le poste de radio.

- Courages Yuya ! Tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant ne ?! Alors vazy !

Murmura t-il pour lui même en pensant à la dernière minute à sortir ces boules caisses qu'il fourra rapidement dans ses oreilles non sans se demander une dernière fois ce que Massu avait bien put manigancer. Sans s'en rendre compte Yuya se pinça férocement les lèvres et finit par se gratter l'arrière du crâne en poussant un gémissement tout en sautillant sur place. Non, c'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Soudain il ouvrit la bouche, un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

- RYO, prépares toi j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Il entendit son aîné glisser et manquer de tomber dans la douche et il étouffa un fou rire tandis que Nishikido poussait un juron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là baka ?!

Le ton du jeune homme était froid et dur mais Tegoshi ne se démonta pas.

- Je suis là pour t'embêter comme toujours !

- Idiot on n'a arrêtait de jouer depuis bien longtemps t'as oublié ?!

- Justement...

Et par défi plus qu'autre chose il appuya enfin sur le bouton de lecture. Aussitôt des cris résonnèrent dans la pièce et Yuya fit tout de suite de grands yeux exorbités en comprenant ce que les personnes enregistrées étaient en train de faire et son visage devint cramoisi tandis qu'il se pincer une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Sous le coup de la surprise et de la consternation sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule et il reste figé pendant quelques minutes à fixait le poste radio des yeux.

- BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU ??!!

Ce fut un cri de rage qui résonna dans les oreilles de Yuya malgré ses boules caisses et il regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérant quelque chose pour l'aider. Il n'avait pourtant qu'à appuyer sur stop mais c'était trop tard le mal était déjà fait. Paniqué il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Massu : rester positif...rester positif. Il en avait de bonne celui là ! Ce n'était pas lui qui devait se débrouiller avec un Ryo et une cassette limite pornographique ! Rester positif ! Se forçant à reprendre son calme, Yuya ferma les yeux et fit le vide en lui tout en serrant ses poings de toutes ses forces et en essayant de rentrer au maximum sa tête dans ses épaules. Rester positif ! Rouvrant les yeux il fit de son mieux pour reprendre son souffle et se força à faire un grand sourire en levant les bras comme si tout aller bien et ouvrit la bouche.

- Allons Ryo-chan, calmes toi c'est juste...deux personnes qui s'aiment beaucoup avec du désir l'un pour l'autre. C'est pas comme si tu savais pas ce que ça voulait dire ou que tu ne l'avais jamais fait !

Plus Yuya parlait et plus il s'enfonçait, il le savait parfaitement mais son coeur battait tellement fort et il avait tellement mal que les mots sortaient tout seul sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper.

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'es puceaux quand même ?! Ou que t'as jamais entendu des bruits pareils !

Et voilà qu'il faisait allusion à l'un des plus grands mensonges qu'il avait lui-même dit il y a quelques années à ses amis...être puceaux ou pas...Perdant tout contrôle Tegoshi fit quelques pas vers la chaudière juste à côté de lui et continua sur sa lancée. A présent rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, le stress l'avait emportait et son coeur semblait ne plus avoir aucun battement tellement ils étaient rapides. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

- Si un jour on fait l'amour ensemble on criera plus fort qu'eux ! Je t'en fais la promesse !

Soudain un énorme bruit le fit sursauter et il comprit que Ryo venait de donner un coup de poing violent dans le mur. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Tegoshi qui de peur que Ryo ne se fasse mal se jeta sur le poste radio et appuya enfin sur le bouton stop. Relevant la tête il remarqua quelque chose et s'approcha de nouveau de la chaudière pour voir l'aiguille qui jusqu'à présent était dans le rouge passait au bleu. Comme si tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'ici ressortait à cet instant précis le jeune chanteur éclata dans un fou rire incontrôlable et ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche.

- Eh ben Ryo-chan...pourquoi tu prends l'eau froide maintenant ? Ca te fait de l'effet ?!

Un autre bruit le fit sursauter et lorsqu'il tourna la tête il eut juste le temps de voir que la porte de la bouche était ouverte avant d'être attrapé violemment par le bras avec une prise serré et finalement il fut trainé à l'intérieur de la cabine et plaqué avec rage et douleur dos contre la paroi. Soudain aspergé d'eau glaçé il se mit à tousser et chercha la sortie mais il n'y voyait plus rien et il sentit des mains essayer de le maintenir contre la paroi froide. Puis un visage s'approcha du sien et il reconnu enfin Ryo qui semblait fou de rage. Son regard avait quelque chose d'incontrôlable, de sauvage. Complètement terrorisé Tegoshi poussa un cri aussitôt assourdi par une gifle en plein visage qui le fit tomber dans le bac de la bouche. Sa tête heurta le sol brutalement et il étouffa un sanglot, toujours incapable de respirer avec la quantité d'eau qui arrivait sur lui. Mais Ryo tourna le robinet et plus aucune goutte ne se versa dans la douche tandis qu'il se baissait et attrapait Yuya par le col avant de le relever sans ménagement et de le replaquer contre la paroi. Ce fut un Tegoshi trempé avec la lèvre en sang et retenant de toutes ses forces ses larmes qui apparut devant un Ryo plus qu'énervé. Comme Yuya essaya de partir Nishikido se plaqua de tout son corps contre lui et l'écrasa à moitié. Le plus jeune du groupe écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant le membre de son camarade contre son pantalon et comprit que Ryo était nu et excité au plus haut point. Tegoshi se risqua à croiser le regard du jeune homme et fut troublé par l'intensité et le désir qu'il y lut. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et lorsque Ryo s'avança un peu plus et que son visage s'approcha dangereusement du sien Yuya tourna la tête en se pinçant les lèvres et essaya de nouveau de se débattre refoulant toujours ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé...

- Tu crois que ça suffit ?!

- Je suis désolé...

- La ferme !

- JE SUIS DESOLE !!

Cette fois ci Yuya avait hurlé et essaya de se dégager avec plus de violence et gagna l'espace d'une seconde quelques centimètres d'action avant d'être rattrapé par Ryo qui le re balança contre la paroi et se re colla contre lui, ses poignets bloquant ceux de Yuya de chaque côté du visage de ce dernier. Nishikido essaya de plongeait son regard dans celui de son coéquipier mais Tegoshi gardait obstinément la tête tournée et baissée. Lâchant les poignets du chanteur Ryo lui attrapa alors la mâchoire avec sa main gauche et le força à relever la tête tandis que Yuya entourait le bras de son agresseur avec ses mains essayant de le faire lâcher prise. Une fois que le regard de Yuya fut calé de force dans celui de Ryo ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, son regard noir et brûlant fixant celui terrorisé et larmoyant de Tegoshi.

- Qui t'as dit de faire ça ?

- Hé ?

Yuya n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, la situation lui échappait et son esprit ne suivait plus.

- Cette putin de cassette ! Qui te l'a donné ?

Yuya ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux, priant de tout son être pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar et pour se réveiller. Mais Ryo resserra un peu plus sa prise sur sa mâchoire et lui fit relever la tête forçant le jeune garçon à rouvrit les yeux et il poussa un faible gémissement de douleur.

- Ryo...tu me fais mal...

- Qui ? Répéta l'aîné du groupe.

Il semblait être devenu complètement fou et Tegoshi se surprit à penser qu'à cet instant précis Ryo aurait sûrement été capable de le tuer. Sentir son entrejambe si tendu contre son pantalon le fit soudainement rougir mais ça ne semblait plus contrariait Nishikido. Enfaite il ne semblait plus rien voir à part le corps de Yuya et ce dernier le surprit à suivre la trajectoire d'une goutte qui commença son chemin sur une des mèches qui lui léchaient le visage, qui passa sur sa tempe, sur sa joue rosie, dans son cou si fin et qui disparut sous son t-shirt, sur son torse. Lorsque Ryo releva le regard il tomba sur celui accusateur du jeune chanteur et ses yeux se firent encore plus dur et glacial.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Nishikido semblait avoir abandonné de savoir qui lui avait fournit la cassette mais sa nouvelle question était aussi perturbante que la première et Yuya ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans dire un mot. Aussitôt Ryo lui envoya une nouvelle gifle qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur et Tegoshi serait une nouvelle fois tombé sous la force du coup si son camarade n'avait pas continué à le maintenir contre lui. La tête baissée, les mèches trempées devant ses yeux, la bouche endoloris et entrouverte, Yuya releva lentement ses yeux vers Ryo et le regarda avec colère et souffrance. Comme s'il l'avait brisé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'EST MOI !

Yuya hurlait, il hurlait pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Mais Ryo ne l'écoutait même plus.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

- Et toi alors ? Tu crois que t'as le droit de me frapper ?!

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- T'avais pas le droit !

- POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?!

Cette fois si ce fut Ryo qui hurla et Tegoshi ne put s'empêchait de sursauter.

- Je...je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant...

- Avant ?

- Quand...on jouait...quand...on n'était encore proche...quand tu me regardais encore !

Leurs regards toujours plantés l'un dans l'autre Yuya sentit une première larme couler sur sa joue et Ryo sembla tressaillir pendant une seconde. Tegoshi crut alors que tout allait rentré dans l'ordre, que Nishikido allait le lâcher et s'excuser mais ce dernier eut un horrible sourire et Yuya comprit que c'était loin d'être le cas.

- Tu veux jouer ? D'accord, on va jouer !

Et il s'écarta légèrement de Yuya qui esquissa aussitôt un mouvement pour partir mais Ryo ne lui en laissa pas le temps et déchira sa chemise sans prendre la peine de déboutonner les boutons. Tegoshi essaya de crier mais il fut stoppé par la main de Nishikido qui lui couvrit la bouche avec violence et sans ménagement. Désespéré Yuya cria encore plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'arrivait à passer et Ryo en profita pour coller son torse brûlant et trempé contre celui à présent découvert de Yuya et ce dernier éclata cette fois en sanglot en poussant un long gémissement étouffé. Ses larmes coulèrent sur la main de Ryo qui parut pendant une seconde revenir à la réalité alors qu'il commençait à caresser le corps de Yuya avec sa main encore libre et fixa Tegoshi avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux et Yuya en profita pour le supplier du regard. Lui faire comprendre qu'il était terrifié, que Ryo lui faisait mal, qu'il était en train de tout briser entre eux. Soudain Nishikido s'écarta d'un bond et se plaqua de lui-même dos contre la paroi d'en face les mains suspendues en l'air comme s'il n'arrivait à réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Aussitôt Yuya sortit de la douche et se retourna une dernière fois, arrivé à la porte de la salle de bain, posant son regard dans celui de Ryo qui le regardait partir sans arriver à comprendre quoi que soit.

- JE TE HAIS !!

La première image que Ryo enregistra dans son cerveau lorsqu'il reprit enfin conscience fut le garçon qu'il aimait plus que tout, complètement en larmes, la lèvre et le nez en sang, la chemise déchiré et ce regard...ce regard contenant tant de peine, tant de souffrance. Il n'avait pas fait un pas vers Yuya que ce dernier était déjà partit en courant et Ryo s'écroula dans le bac de la douche, se fichant de sa nudité, se fichant qu'il avait soudainement froid. Les mains toujours suspendues dans le vie il poussa soudain un long et puissant hurlement qui résonna dans toute la pièce et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le sol avec son poing. Encore et encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le sang arrive et se mêle à l'eau. Yuya de son côté était à présent arrivé dans le couloir mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer, sa respiration était sifflante, il n'arrivait plus à attraper d'air et s'écroula sur le sol en entendant l'hurlement de Ryo. Son coeur semblait exploser, sa vision était brouillée à cause des larmes et il n'arrivait plus à émettre le moindre son. Essayant d'attraper n'importe quoi auquel se raccrocher avec ses mains pour rester éveillé il poussa un gémissement de peine et la bouche ouverte, plaqua son front au sol en tapant lui aussi du point mais sans la force suffisante pour se faire réellement mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Masuda attendait Tegoshi depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Il détestait l'avouer mais le fait est qu'il appréhendait l'état dans lequel il retrouverait Yuya. Oh bien sur Massu savait les raisons qui le poussaient à faire ça et il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier ses regrets mais il savait aussi dans quelle colère pouvait parfois entrer Ryo et Masuda lui avait envoyé un beau morceau de viande bien frais à consommer sans modération. Sa seule consolation était de savoir à quoi il aurait peut-être droit ce soir... Tout comme Yuya, Massu se souvenait très bien de la fois où il avait réussit à convaincre Tegoshi de boire plus de vingt bouteilles de saké. En réalité ça n'avait pas été très dur il avait juste eu à dire à son meilleur ami que plus il boirait moins il penserait à Ryo ! Ce qui n'avait pas du tout était le cas au contraire mais Yuya avait enchaîné les vingt bouteilles sans dire un mot et avec le sourire. Et son sourire s'était très vite transformé en rire puis carrément en fou rire mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Massu s'en souvenait tant, c'était plutôt parce que ce soir là il avait eu droit à son premier baiser avec Yuya. Et sans même qu'il ait eu à le forcer ce qui pour dire franchement l'arrangeait beaucoup !

Flash-Back

Massu ouvrit la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel et essaya avec grande peine de trouver l'interrupteur. Il faut dire que Tegoshi n'était pas vraiment léger ce qui surprit d'ailleurs le danseur puisque son corps paraissait si frêle. Mais c'est qu'il en n'avait dans les pattes le petit et surtout avec son état d'ébriété avancé vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens, partant dans des fou rires incontrôlables dès qu'une moindre petite chose se passait devant lui. Et ça allait du vigile devant la porte d'entrée à carrément la porte d'entrée en elle-même ! Déjà qu'en tant normal Yuya était un bon vivant mais alors là...il était carrément intenable et Massu eu bien du mal à le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois arrivée il le posa un instant au sol et à peine avait-il eu le temps de se relever que déjà Yuya commençait à se traîner dans tous les sens, parcourant chaque coin de la pièce.

- Sugoiiiii Massu regarde...!!

Masuda prit la peine de lancer un coup d'oeil et poussa un profond soupire en voyant Yuya en extase complet et éclater de rire devant une boulette de poussière.

- Ca prouve que les femmes de ménage ne sont pas très douées dans le coin, bravo Tego, tu as servit à quelque chose d'utile aujourd'hui !

Et le cadet du groupe s'embarqua dans un nouveau fou rire tandis que Massu ouvrait le robinet du bain, faisant couler de l'eau bien chaude. Puis se retournant, il s'assit aux côtés de Yuya qui était complètement étalé ventre à terre mais qui releva tout de même la tête vers son ami avec un immense sourire.

- Tu sais je suis bien content que tu sois à mes côtés !

Commença t-il en riant et Massu s'avança vers lui et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

- Non sans rire...c'est grâce à toi que j'ai compris ce que Ryo-chan pensait vraiment de moi. Le jeu, le jeu, rien que le jeu...aucun sentiment...

Yuya rencontra soudain le regard de Masuda et s'y fixa, toujours avec son grand sourire tandis que ce dernier le débarrassait de sa chemise et Tegoshi se retrouva torse nu avant que Massu ne s'attaque aux chaussettes puisque les chaussures avaient été enlevées en arrivant à la chambre.

- T'avais raison quand tu répétais sans cesse qu'il ne n'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais...je l'aimais...ah la bonne blague tu trouves pas ?! "Il ne fais que jouer avec toi !", "Tu vas souffrir Tego !", "Je t'aurais prévenu Tego !", "Tu as beaucoup trop confiance en lui Tego !".

Continua le jeune chanteur en imitant la voix un peu plus grave de Masuda qui après les chaussettes s'approcha de la fermeture éclair du jean de Yuya qui cette fois si recula et sembla refaire surface pendant une seconde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il avec soudain un froncement de sourcils et en aillant perdu son sourire.

- Je te déshabille pour te faire prendre un bain mais rassures-toi je te laisse ton caleçon baka ! Répondit Massu en donnant une légère tape dans le dos du crâne de Yuya qui se remit à rire de plus belle.

- Ah tant mieux car tu comprends même si Ryo-chan ne m'aime pas je veux quand même garder ma petite fleur pour lui...

Massu stoppa tout mouvement et planta son regard noir et brûlant dans celui rieur et quelque peu hagard de Yuya.

- Comme...une geisha ! ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

S'exclama Tegoshi lorsque Masuda lui donna cette fois une tape beaucoup plus forte et le menton de Yuya buta contre le sol tandis qu'il se recouvrait la tête avec ses bras.

- C'est pour ta stupidité ! Rester puceaux pour une personne qui se fiche de nous je trouve ça débile !

Et il retourna sans ménagement Yuya sur le dos pour pouvoir avoir une meilleur prise sur son jean qu'il limite lui arracha. Tandis que Tegoshi maugréait et balançait des jurons à tout va dans sa barbe Masuda passa un bras du jeune garçon autour de ses épaules et se releva tant bien que mal passant son bras le plus proche autour de la hanche de Yuya qu'il serra contre lui et son visage se retrouva soudain très proche de celui de son ami, beaucoup trop proche. Surtout quand Yuya rapprocha son propre visage du sien avec un immense sourire.

- Tu sais maintenant que j'y pense t'es vachement mignon Massu ! Moins que Ryo-chan et son regard de chien battu mais quand même ! Sur une échelle de 10 je te mettrais 9.5 ! S'exclama t-il en pointa gaiement un doigt vers lui.

- Ca me touches beaucoup tu viens de changer ma vie !

Répliqua sur un ton sec le jeune danseur et il fut tenté de pousser ni plus ni moins son ami dans le bain mais l'idée qu'il puisse se cogner la tête l'effleura et finalement il passa un bras sous les deux genoux de Yuya pour finalement le faire décoller du sol et Tegoshi éclata littéralement de rire tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de Massu pour s'y raccrocher.

- Ouaa comme dans les films ! La princesse et son prince charmant.

- Baka !

Et ce fut en riant et en caleçon que Yuya fut plongé dans l'eau sous l'oeil tout de même inquiet et observateur de Massu qui essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas regarder le torse de Tegoshi.

- Dis Massu je suis bien foutu ou pas ? Demanda soudain le cadet.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Répliqua précipitamment Masuda, le visage rougeoyant.

- Ben si Ryo m'aime pas...c'est peut-être parce que je suis mal foutu ! Tout le monde dit que je suis mignon mais pas que je suis BEAU ! Il y a une grande différence...mignon c'est le petit frère qu'on rêve d'avoir, beau c'est l'amant qu'on rêve d'avoir...

- Dis je trouve que tu parles beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui est saoul !

Le coupa soudain Massu en lui enfonçant la tête dans l'eau et il l'y laissa quelques secondes, savourant enfin un moment de paix et surtout de silence sans questions et phrases embarrassantes. Finalement il relâcha sa prise et attendit que Yuya remonte tout seul mais voyant qu'apparemment non il l'attrapa par le cou et le tira à la surface. A présent, Tegoshi était trempé et ses mèches collées sur la peau de son visage le rendaient incroyablement sexy sans parler des gouttes qui coulaient encore le long de son torse.

-...alors je sais pas si je suis bien foutu tu comprends ?! Termina enfin Yuya plongeant son regard si innocent et naïf dans celui fuyant de Massu.

- Non !

Et la conversation s'arrêta là-dessus tandis que Tegoshi prenait une moue déçue et baissait la tête.

- Tu peux te laver tout seul ?

Yuya ne répondit pas et Masuda fit mine d'en avoir plus qu'assez avant d'enlever lui-même ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son t-shirt puis de rentrer dans la baignoire, s'asseyant derrière Tegoshi, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin et son ventre collé au dos du chanteur. Le corps de Yuya était brûlant et Massu s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Prenant une éponge dans une main il versa dessus du gel douche avec son autre main avant de trempé l'éponge dans l'eau puis de la serrer contre l'épaule de Tegoshi qui ne put s'empêchait de frissonner à ce contact et Massu se permit un imperceptible sourire tout en nichant son visage dans le cou brûlant de son ami.

- Tu veux un secret Tego ?

- Hum...répondit ce dernier tandis qu'il suivait des yeux et d'un air distrait mais enjoué une bulle créé par la mousse qui tournoyait autour de lui.

- En réalité Ryo-chan t'aime de tout son coeur. Commença t-il en caressant l'épaule de Yuya avec son éponge tout en humant l'odeur de son corps. Il t'aime à en mourir étouffé par ses propres sentiments, il t'aime à te regarder sourire pendant des heures, des années sans même s'arrêter...

Soudain Tegoshi se tourna vers lui, des gouttelettes coulant sur ses joues et son cou. Il offrit son plus beau sourire à Massu.

- Baka c'est tes sentiments à toi ça !

Masuda le regarda dans les yeux et sembla pendant un moment s'y noyer avant de sourire lui-même. Enfaîte Yuya était peut-être très loin d'être bête et surtout lorsqu'il était saoul.

- Lui et moi sommes pareils, le seul problème c'est que tu es amoureux que de l'un d'entre nous mais ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occupe de ça...

Yuya sembla ne plus suivre le fil de la conversation et il plissa les yeux tandis que Massu continuait de sourire.

- Je m'occupe de tout...

Et soudain il s'avança pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de Tegoshi dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Depuis la première fois où il avait croisé son regard et son sourire. Bien sur comme il se l'était si souvent dit elles étaient incroyablement douces et il passa délicatement sa langue dessus avant de franchir le pas et d'approfondir le baiser. Ouvrant les yeux il croisa le regard de Yuya qui se faisait lointain et quelque peu hagard. Se permettant à nouveau un sourire Massu laissa tomber l'éponge et posa chacune de ses mains sur chaque joue du jeune chanteur ce qui lui permit d'avoir une meilleur prise et de mieux contrôler le baiser. Yuya poussa un faible gémissement mais Masuda n'y fit pas attention et referma les yeux, profitant de chaque seconde où sa langue s'aventurait à jouer avec celle de son ami qui ne cherchait même pas à le repousser. Il laissa passé plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin se détacher et de regarder d'un air rêveur les lèvres légèrement rosées et entrouvertes de Yuya avant de les caresser du bout des doigts et de déposer un deuxième baiser cette fois sur le front du jeune chanteur.

- Ryo...

A présent Tegoshi semblait complètement partit dans son propre monde et le regard de Masuda se fit plus dur et possessif tandis qu'il prenait de nouveau son ami dans ses bras.

- Je m'occupe de tout. Répéta t-il avec un air déterminé en voyant les yeux Yuya se fermer.

Fin du flash-back

Bien sur, les souvenirs de Tegoshi étaient complètement brouillés à partir du moment où il avait posé un pied dans la salle de bain ce qui convenait parfaitement à Massu. Ce dernier avait quand même eu peur d'être devenu dépendant des baisers de Yuya mais la réponse s'était montrée d'elle-même un soir où après avoir était tellement poussé à bout par Ryo, Tegoshi s'était effondré dans les bras de Massu et l'avait embrassé avant de s'excuser pendant plusieurs heures. Le duo tegomass avait alors passé un accord : à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre se sentirait mal, l'autre pourrait le rassurer en l'embrassant. Au début Yuya n'avait pas du tout été partant pour ce genre de contrat mais c'était Massu et ce dernier savait toujours comment s'y prendre et finalement le chanteur avait accepté. Bizarrement depuis ce soir là, Ryo poussait souvent Tegoshi à bout et ce dernier se faisait souvent embrasser par Masuda. A croire que le hasard faisait bien les choses et Massu se permit un sourire tandis qu'une lueur de malice et de manigance brillait dans ses yeux.

Ce fut à ce moment là que quelqu'un tapa à la porte de la chambre. Enfin, taper était un bien grand mot puisque Masuda aurait plus dit que quelqu'un se frottait dessus et il se dépêcha de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Son regard tomba sur un Yuya la tête baissé qui avait la chemise déchiré laissant apercevoir son torse et ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de se heurter et de se contorsionner dans tous les sens. En le voyant ainsi, Masuda pensa pendant une seconde qu'il n'était pas allé assez loin et que Ryo ne lui avait pas fait grand chose mais soudain Tegoshi releva le visage et la bouche de Massu s'ouvrit sous la surprise. En fin de compte il était peut-être au contraire allez beaucoup trop loin et il sentit une nausée lui tordre le ventre tandis que des larmes perlaient ses yeux. Son regard passa de sa lèvre ensanglantée à son nez qui saignait et il serra les poings.

- Kûso...

Et finalement son regard rencontra celui de Yuya et ce fut comme si son coeur se brisait en mil morceaux. C'était comme si le monde entier venait de s'écrouler et une première larme coula sur les joues de Massu tandis qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Apparemment Tegoshi se retenait depuis plusieurs minutes pour ne pas s'effondrer mais à l'instant où son regard croisa celui de Masuda il se jeta sur lui et commença à le frapper sur le torse avec ses poings sérés.

- ORDURE !! ORDURE !! Hurla Yuya, le visage en larmes et continuant de frapper.

Massu ne réagit pas vraiment et de toute façon Tegoshi n'avait plus assez de force pour vraiment lui faire du mal alors au lieu de le repousser il s'avança un peu plus vers son ami avant de l'enlacer avec ses bras et de le bloquer contre lui, allant jusqu'à presque l'écraser contre son torse. Yuya essaya de toutes ses forces de se dégager de son étreinte tout en continuant à hurler mais il dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence et soudain il s'écroula dans les bras du jeune danseur qui se laissa tomber genoux au sol, portant à présent presque entièrement Yuya.

- Ca va aller...ça va aller...je suis là...

Murmura calmement Massu tout en gardant un bras tenant fermement le corps de Yuya contre lui tandis que son autre main caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tegoshi pour qu'il éclate en sanglot et il enlaça lui aussi son ami, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu...tu as dut te tromper de cassette...

- Ce n'était pas une de tes déclarations ? Tu te rappel quand je t'avais aidé à t'entraîner pour que tu avoues enfin tes sentiments à Ryo ? Eh bien je t'avais enregistré et j'ai bien fait vu que tu ne lui a jamais dit. Déclara Massu, nichant volontairement son visage dans le cou de Yuya pour le faire frissonner.

- Ce n'était pas ça...

- Ah ?! C'était quoi alors ? Demanda innocemment le danseur.

-...Autre chose...

Et Yuya fut de nouveau secoué par un sanglot et il s'accrocha un peu à Masuda qui de son côté s'était permis un petit sourire.

- Ce n'était pas Ryo...ça ne peut pas être lui...il n'est pas comme ça, je le connais...

Et Massu perdit son sourire et se décolla légèrement de sorte que son regard rassurant et sur de lui croise celui apeuré et perdu de Yuya. Il passa lentement son douce sur les lèvres de Tegoshi qui sursauta en sentant la douleur lui relancer. Puis Masuda essuya le sang qui perlait sous son nez avant de déposer un baiser à son sommet. A ce contact, Yuya ferma pendant une seconde les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit Massu était encore très proche de lui et lui caresser à présent la joue.

- Ca va aller je vais m'occuper de toi...

Murmura Masuda et il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles Tegoshi qui garda les yeux ouverts et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il commençait à en n'avoir l'habitude maintenant et puis il était encore sous le choc. Ryo était si dur et violent alors que Massu était si tendre et si doux. Pourtant les larmes ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas de couler et Masuda continua de lui donner des baisers. Deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis cinq...Jusqu'à ce que Yuya réagisse enfin à ce contact tandis que Massu s'était aventuré à capturer chaque parcelle de peau de son cou et Tegoshi se sentit frémir et il poussa un léger gémissement. Masuda se redressa, arborant un léger sourire et captura cette fois les lèvres de Yuya mais n'y déposa pas qu'un baiser. Tegoshi manqua de reculer lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Massu caresser doucement ses lèvres mais les mains chaudes du danseur qui parcouraient son dos avec tant de désir poussèrent Yuya à entrouvrir ses lèvres et Masuda ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier se laissa d'ailleurs complètement aller et ses gestes se firent beaucoup plus passionnés, il ne perdit pas sa tendresse mais Yuya sentit que plus il lui en donné et plus il en n'avait envie. Soudain Masuda rompit le contact de leur lèvre et sans quitter le regard de son ami le releva en le serrant contre lui avec ses bras avant de le faire marcher jusqu'au lit juste à côté d'eux. Tegoshi semblait quelque peu réticent mais un baiser de Massu suffit à le faire flancher et il se retrouva allongé de tout son long, dos sur le lit tandis que Masuda se mettait à califourchon sur lui au niveau de son bassin. Lorsque la main du danseur caressa avec désir le torse de Yuya, le corps de ce dernier se raidit subitement et il se mit à paniquer.

- Massu...

Le jeune garçon croisa le regard de son ami et vu qu'il était terrifié alors que le sien était brûlant de désir. Les mains de Yuya s'étaient croisées et ce dernier les gardait au niveau du haut de son torse comme s'il refusait que Massu remonte aussi haut. Ce dernier lui pris délicatement ses poignets et les bloqua de chaque côté du visage de Yuya avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec. Rapprochant son visage de celui de Tegoshi, ce dernier le tourna rapidement vers le côté et Masuda attendit patiemment avant de finalement l'embrasser dans le cou. La peau de Yuya était bouillante et le corps de Massu se posa délicatement sur le sien provoquant un gémissement à son propriétaire. Les mains de Masuda dégagèrent la chemise déjà déchirée de Tegoshi et finit par carrément lui enlever tandis que sa bouche parcourait les épaules de Yuya qui ferma les yeux. Son coeur battait la chamade, il savait très bien ce que Masuda voulait et il ne voulait pas mais...Ryo avait été si dur, si méchant avec lui...Il voulait juste oublier, même si c'était pour quelques minutes. Et puis Massu était toujours là pour lui, il devait bien le remercier ne ? Quoi de mieux que de lui donner ce dont il avait tant envie depuis si longtemps ? Tandis que les mains de Masuda se trouvaient à présent dans le dos de Yuya, voulant posséder chaque parcelle de sa peau et rapprocher le plus possible le corps de son ami au sien, Tegoshi rouvrit les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose. Mais les lèvres de Massu glissaient à présent sur sa tempe et malgré le jeune chanteur, son corps se cabra vers le haut. Yuya se pinça les lèvres admettant l'évidence même : son corps en avait envie et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Masuda pour le comprendre en jetant un coup d'oeil sur son pantalon qui avait la même forme que le sien et il fit un grand sourire avant de cette fois capturer les lèvres de Yuya qui après une seconde finit par céder et répondit avec ardeur au baiser. Massu le connaissant par coeur, il savait quand et où poser ses lèvre sur sa peau, il savait les mots qu'il fallait dire...Il le contrôler et le possédait mais ce n'était pas assez, il voulait plus...Sentant enfin Tegoshi céder le jeune danseur laissa libre court à ses pulsions et ses mains devinrent subitement des piranhas en recherche de chair fraîche. Il pinça chaque parcelle du corps de Yuya, le tenant fermement à chaque seconde comme s'il voulait faire fusionner le sien avec, comme s'il voulait ne faire qu'un avec son ami. Massu avait été doucement jusqu'à présent par égard pour Tegoshi mais maintenant que ce dernier avait renoncé à se débattre son excitation revenait à la charge avec force et leur baiser devint rapidement passionné et violent. Se décollant légèrement du corps bouillant de Yuya, Massu déboutonna rapidement sa chemise qu'il balança à plusieurs mettre et défit son jean pour finalement se retrouver en caleçon et se rallongea sur Tegoshi qui se raidit légèrement ce qui fit sourire son ami : il ne s'était pas encore totalement laissé aller. Reprenant leur baiser et caressant le corps de Yuya d'une main experte Masuda défit la fermeture éclaire du jean de Tegoshi avec son autre main et commença à la glisser dans son boxer quand soudain les bras de Yuya le bloquèrent.

- Attends, attends !

Masuda plongea son regard dans le sien. Il attendait ça depuis bien trop longtemps il était hors de question que Yuya lui échappe maintenant. Pas si près du but.

- Ton corps en a envie...

Tegoshi essaya de fuir son regard mais Massu lui bloqua le visage d'une main le forçant à le regarder dans ses yeux brûlant de désir.

- Ton corps en a envie...

Répéta t-il en murmurant avant de faire glisser ses lèvres sous le nombril du jeune homme qui ne put retenir un gémissement et Massu remonta directement jusqu'aux lèvres de Tegoshi qu'il aspira avec force et passion. Sa main avança un peu plus dans le boxer de son ami mais ce dernier tourna la tête, mettant fin au baiser et essaya de dégager le bas de son corps. Mais Massu s'écrasa un peu plus sur lui et Yuya laissa échapper une larme.

- Tu en a envie !

Cette fois la voix de Masuda était dure, comme s'il perdait patience et Tegoshi se pinça les lèvres.

- Je...

- Ecoutes moi ! REGARDE MOI !

Et la main de Massu agrippa férocement la mâchoire de Yuya, lui rappelant d'un coup ce qui s'était passé avec Ryo un peu plus tôt et une deuxième larme coula.

- Ton corps en a envie, tu en a envies, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Ce n'est rien...je ferais attention...

Mais Tegoshi ne se calmait toujours pas et Masuda n'eut d'autre choix que de se relever complètement et s'effondra finalement au sol, dos au lit et à Yuya la tête enfouit dans ses mains tandis que Yuya fondait en larmes.

- Je suis désolé...

- Tu ne m'aimes toujours pas hein ?

Yuya ne répondit pas mais ferma les yeux.

- Il n'arrêtes pas de te faire souffrir mais toi tu continues à l'aimer alors que moi quoi que je fasse je n'arrive jamais à rien. C'est marrant ne ? J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais...une carrière prometteuse, des amis...mais la seule chose que je veux vraiment je ne peux pas l'obtenir...

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai essayé...

- BAKA ! Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec moi juste pour me faire plaisir ! Je veux...que tu fasse l'amour avec moi parce que tu m'aimes ! Mais c'est impossible...car tu l'aimes lui et tu continues à vouloir garder ta première fois pour quelqu'un qui te détruit un peu plus jour après jour.

Et sur ces mots il se releva et alla directement dans son lit sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à Yuya qui continuait de pleurer et qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Ce dernier ne le lâcha pas des yeux et lorsque Massu se tourna dans le sens inverse au sien ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Il gâchait toujours tout ! Ryo, Massu...quoi qu'il fasse tout allait toujours de travers. A cet instant précis il aurait voulu disparaître de la surface de la planète à tout jamais. Sentant une colère et une souffrance sourde se propageait en lui il tapa férocement avec ses poings dans la surface du lit, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux draps.

- Arrête ça n'arrangera rien !

Yuya se tourna vers Massu et se leva pour aller jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il tira plusieurs fois avec timidité.

- Dis est-ce que...

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase mais Masuda se retourna et releva sa couverture pour faire signe à Tegoshi de venir et ce dernier s'y engouffra aussitôt. N'osant pas trop le toucher de peur de réveiller son désir, Yuya resta sur le rebord du sommier mais très vite Massu l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces forçant Tegoshi à nicher sa tête dans le cou de Masuda. Ce dernier frémit en sentant le souffle chaud du chanteur sur sa peau.

- J'arriverais à te faire tomber amoureux de moi...qu'importe le prix.

N'entendant aucune réponse de Yuya il baissa son regard vers lui et vit qu'il s'était assoupi, sûrement épuisé par le surplus d'émotion qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui. Regardant d'un air fou de rage l'unique larme qui coula sur la joue de Tegoshi pourtant endormit, Massu serra les dents et resserra son étreinte collant ses lèvres contre sa tempe lui permettant de sentir la bonne odeur de ses cheveux.

- Il faut juste que Ryo aille encore plus loin...

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Yamapi et Nishikido, ce dernier avait finit par reprendre une douche désireux de nettoyer le sang qui avait légèrement tâché le bac de la douche et il sortit une vingtaine de minute plus tard une serviette autour de la taille. Yamapi était là, dans son lit à lire un magasine qu'il délaissa bien vite en voyant arriver son ami. Un seul coup d'oeil lui permit de voir que ça n'allait pas et il se mit à sourire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as violé ?!

Ryo ne chercha même pas à savoir comment Yamashita avait appris pour tout à l'heure et se contenta de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

- Tu es en manque pas vrai ? Depuis combien de temps je ne t'ai pas touché ?

Nishikido releva soudain les yeux vers lui et fut troublé par le regard de prédateur de Yamapi.

- Deux semaines...

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

D'un air discret Yamapi dégagea sa couverture de son corps et fit signe à Ryo de venir mais ce dernier semblait résister à quelque chose et Yamashita se mit à rire.

- Oh regardes-toi ! On dirait une bête assoiffée de sang qui refuse de se nourrir. Tu préfères peut-être resauter sur Tego à la moindre erreur de sa part ?

Ryo ne répondit pas mais fit quelques pas vers le lit de Yamapi qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Lorsque Nishikido s'assit sur le rebord dos à son ami, Yamashita put voir qu'il commençait à trembler et sa main caressa lentement le dos nu de Ryo.

- C'était un viol ! Lança soudain le jeune homme

- Tu en n'avais envie autant que moi ! Répliqua nonchalement Yamapi.

- J'étais puceau.

- C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai fais mien. Mais pourquoi tu reparles de ça maintenant ?

- Pourquoi tu continues à me toucher alors que seul les puceaux t'intéressent ?

- Hum je ne sais pas c'est une bonne question, peut-être parce que toi tu es plus intéressant !

Et Yamapi força Ryo à se retourner et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes tandis que l'aîné du groupe essayait de refouler ses premières larmes. Pourtant il avait l'habitude.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

- Tego qu'est-ce que t'attends viens manger dépêches !!

- Oui oui j'arrive deux minutes.

Et Yuya se précipita derrière Shige qui semblait pressé de rejoindre les autres et qui semblait aussi ne pas vouloir laisser le cadet du groupe à l'arrière.

- Soit on mange ensemble, soit on mange plus du tout !

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! Franchement ça ne ferait pas une très grande perte si Tegoshi se perdait quelque part par inadvertance.

Lança froidement Ryo qui passait près des deux garçons sans même leur accorder un seul regard et malgré lui, Tegoshi sentit son visage s'enflammer. Ca faisait maintenant deux ou trois jours que c'était produit la scène de la douche et depuis ce soir là Nishikido ne semblait même plus être au courant de l'existence d'un certain Tegoshi Yuya ! Si on lui demandait qui était ce jeune homme il répondait soit qu'il ne savait pas soit qu'il s'en fichait. En claire, tout était redevenu comme avant et la tentative de Yuya pour les rapprocher n'avait était qu'un fiasco alors il préférait encore que la situation reste telle qu'elle était. De toute façon depuis leur "altercation", Tegoshi n'était plus capable de croiser le regard de Ryo plus de deux secondes sans devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate ce dont l'aîné du groupe se moquait ouvertement et avec méchanceté. Car c'était le nouveau passe-temps de Ryo, soit il ignorait purement et simplement le jeune chanteur soit il le critiquait et ne mâchait comme toujours jamais ses mots.

- Vas te faire voir Nishikido-kun !

Sentant soudain un sourire naître sur son visage, Yuya se retourna en reconnaissant à qui appartenait cette voix et fit son plus beau sourire à Massu qui se plaça devant lui les bras croisés devant Ryo qui lui lança un regard plus que glacial tandis que Shige disparaissait subitement, sentant venir l'orage.

- Oh et voilà maman qui vient protéger son petit poussin !

- T'en n'as pas marre de toujours te mettre les autres à dos ?!

- Et toi t'en n'a pas marre de constamment surveiller les arrières de ton petit copain ?!

- Arrêtez !

Cette fois Yuya se plaça entre les deux hommes et leva un bras de chaque côté de façon à appuyer sur leurs torses pour les empêcher d'avancer l'un vers l'autre. Aussitôt Ryo repoussa violemment la main de Tegoshi qui fit une grimace et il n'en fallut pas plus à Masuda pour manquer de lui sauter dessus, heureusement Yamapi arriva au même moment et passa un bras autour des épaules de Yuya et son autre bras autour des épaules de Massu et les embarqua vers la salle où Koyama et Shige étaient à présent assis.

- Allez à table et cette fois plus d'histoire !

Murmura le leader du groupe tout en poussant légèrement les deux garçons qui s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et instinctivement Tegoshi remercia Massu du regard qui lui rendit un sourire. Si la relation entre Yuya et Ryo était revenu au point de départ et avait même empirée, celle entre Yuya et Massu avait elle au contraire évoluée. Bien sur Tegoshi se sentait encore horriblement coupable de n'avoir pas put répondre aux attentes de son ami mais il avait prit la décision d'essayer d'oublier Nishikido et de se concentrer sur Massu. Après tout, Ryo ne faisait que le faire souffrir depuis des années et il l'avait même conduit à mentir à tout le monde sur une chose très importante à son sujet. Et surtout il était devenu violent ce que Tegoshi avait eu beaucoup de mal à admettre alors que Massu...avait toujours été là pour lui ne demandant qu'à l'aider. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, après tout Ryo avait était la première personne pour qui il avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort et intense mais Ryo était aussi la personne qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Et Tegoshi ne voulait pas d'une histoire ou le bonheur n'avait pas sa place, et puis de toute façon la question ne se posait même pas puisque Ryo ne faisait que jouer avec lui. Cette fois Yuya l'avait bien enregistré et il comptait bien reprendre les rennes de sa vie. En faite à présent, plus il regardait Massu et plus il le découvrait comme s'il réapprenait à le connaître et tout ce qu'il voyait le rendait fou de joie et Masuda se faisait évidemment un plaisir de se montrer sous son plus beau jour. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, ça faisait vraiment du bien à Tegoshi de pouvoir sourire et rire de nouveau comme avant.

Puisque leur concert dans le coin avait été une pure réussite les NewS avaient eu le bonheur d'apprendre qu'ils avaient le droit à quelques jours de vacance et aujourd'hui ils étaient dans un nouvel hôtel qui à défaut de l'ancien contenait un onsen. Toute la petite troupe avait été ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle même si se retrouver de nouveau dans un "bain" en compagnie de Ryo ne réjouissait pas vraiment Yuya mais Masuda lui avait alors dit qu'ils se baigneraient ensemble et lorsque tout le monde serait déjà passé. Depuis que Tegoshi avait avoué à Massu son intention d'essayer de l'aimer ce dernier le suivait partout et faisait tout pour rendre sa vie meilleur si bien que Yuya le qualifiait de "Kawai" à chaque seconde de la journée.

- Franchement vous auriez dut voir ça ! Deux belles blondes ! Sûrement des américaines, et en plus c'était pas des couleurs ! Lança Koyama avec entrain.

- Ah ça c'est sur et je si vous aviez vu comment on les a accostés ! "Excuser moi mesdemoiselles vous n'auriez pas l'heure s'il vous plait ? Oh mais vous êtes des étrangères ??"

Continua Shige tout en imitant Koyama et son ricanement particulier tandis que ce dernier commençait à lui serrer les épaules avec force et Shige poussa aussitôt un cri de protestation.

- Eh on se demande pourquoi vous êtes toujours célibataire...

Remarqua soudain Ryo avec un ton acerbe mais personne ne fit attention à lui à part Yamapi qui le regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux et un sourire taquin. Puis le leader du groupe croisa les yeux interrogateur mais si innocent et naïf de Yuya et lui fit un grand sourire et ce dernier le lui rendit. Tegoshi s'était toujours demandé pourquoi à chaque fois que Ryo s'emportait envers les autres Yamapi était le seul à ne pas le regarder avec de la colère dans les yeux, non lui c'était plutôt...de l'amusement. Mais Yuya se força à ne pas se poser de questions sur tout ce qui tournait autour de Nishikido et il se tourna plutôt vers Massu qui riait des sorties débiles de Shige et Koyama et il se mit à rire lui aussi. Cette soirée là, le repas fut très agréable pour tout le monde sauf peut-être Ryo et ce fut Koyama qui lança l'invitation collective pour aller aux bains que tous acceptèrent à part Tegoshi et Masuda...et aussi Nishikido mais ce dernier fut forcé de suivre la petite troupe sans broncher.

Profitant d'un moment rien qu'à eux Massu enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de Yuya et l'entraîna avant même que ce dernier ait eu le temps de lui demander où ils allaient. Et ce dernier fut surprit de se retrouver devant leur chambre d'hôtel et questionna du regard Masuda qui se contenta de lui envoyait son plus beau sourire et fit rentrer Yuya avant de l'asseoir sur une chaise et alla en prendre une sur laquelle il s'assit lui même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? S'empressa de demander Tegoshi.

- Un "love test" !

- Héééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ??

Et Massu ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air mal à l'aise et timide de Yuya.

- C'est simple, tu me poses des questions pour mieux me connaître et moi je réponds du mieux que je peux et avec une entière honnêteté ! Déclara Massu avec un regard rassurant.

Tegoshi mit un certain temps à enregistrer l'information mais une fois que ça fut fait son visage s'étira en un magnifique sourire et il hocha de la tête avec conviction.

- D'accord.

- Parfais alors vazy envois ! S'exclama Massu en riant et en ouvrant les bras comme si Yuya allait vraiment lui balancer quelque chose.

- Ton sous-vêtement le plus honteux ??

- Héééééééééééééé mais c'est quoi ces questions ?

- MASSU !

- D'accord ! Hum...celui qu'est tout gris...

- Hé pourquoi ?

- Il est si fade, je me demande comment j'ai pu acheter ce truc qui ressemble à rien. Déclara Massu en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

- Je t'en achèterais un autre...

- Baka il faut essayer d'abord !

- Ben je viendrais dans la cabine avec toi c'est pas un problème !

- TEGO !

- Question suivante, se précipita Yuya et il continua en riant.

- Yosh !

- Pourquoi t'es amoureux de moi ?

- Hééééééééééééééé mais Tego c'est quoi ces questions là ?!

- Réponds sinon je vais pas me baigner avec toi !

- Eh bien tant pis pour toi !

Et Massu se jeta sur son peignoir avec lequel il s'enfuit en courant tandis que Tegoshi se mettait à hurler tout en se saisissant du sien. Ils coururent pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver enfin aux vestiaires mais les hurlements ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

- Allez réponds !

- NON !

Et ça continua pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Shige n'arrive et se poste entre les deux amis pour couper court à la conversation et il se tourna vers Massu.

- Il y a ta mère au téléphone elle dit que c'est urgent !

- C'est grave ?

- Elle a oubliée l'anniversaire de ton père et ne sait pas quoi lui acheter !

Masuda éclata de rire et fit signe à Shige qu'il le suivait pour ensuite s'approcher de Tegoshi.

- Ne m'attends pas j'en aurais peut-être pour plusieurs heures !

- Non je reste ici et t'as intérêt à revenir !

Et sur un dernier échange de sourire, Yuya se retrouva seul dans le vestiaire. Puisque ça risquait de durer longtemps il prit tout son temps pour se déshabiller mais garda quand même son caleçon et enfila son beau peignoir blanc. Ensuite il fit quelque pas et se trouva un endroit tranquille dans un fauteuil très confortable et s'y allongea de tout son long essayant de garder les yeux ouverts en attendant le retour de Massu. Mais la journée avait été longue et le jeune chanteur ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le monde des rêves.

Du côté des bains la fête battait son plein (oh ça rime XD) mais malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et après s'être bien prélassés chacun rentra à sa chambre sauf Yamapi et Ryo qui durent nettoyer le bazard laissé par les deux autres garçons et tandis que Yamashita partait à un bout du onsen Nishikido se dirigea vers les vestiaires, impatient de reprendre ses vêtements et d'aller se coucher car la journée avait été très loin d'être bonne. Ce ne fut qu'après s'être changé et séché que Ryo remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul et il mit un certain temps à comprendre qui se trouvait allongé plus loin dans ce fauteuil. Fermant violemment son casier il passa devant Tegoshi avec un regard glacial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là encore ?

Mais le jeune chanteur ne répondit pas et Ryo sentit une colère sourde monter en lui et il s'avança, bien décidé à le faire parler mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le cloua sur place. En réalité si Yuya ne répondait pas c'est tout simplement parce qu'il dormait. Recroquevillé sur le côté le jeune homme avait les bras repliés contre son torse et ses mains posées contre son menton comme s'il allait sucer son pouce. Sa bouche était entrouverte et sa respiration était calme, apaisante tandis que quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. Les blessures causées par la main de l'aîné quelques jours plus tôt ne se voyaient presque pas et Yuya devait sûrement s'arranger pour les cacher. En le voyant comme ça Ryo ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un ange et il fut tenté de le réveiller juste pour mettre fin à cette image si parfaite. Inconsciemment il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'était présent et franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du fauteuil dans lequel se trouvait Yuya. En ce moment rien n'allait plus entre eux et Nishikido ne contrôlait plus rien. Se rapprochant un peu plus il s'agenouilla et se retrouva à la même hauteur que le visage de Tegoshi. Ils étaient si proches et pourtant en même temps si loin l'un de l'autre que Ryo sentit son coeur se serrer. S'approchant encore un peu plus il posa son menton sur le rebord du fauteuil et sentit soudain le souffle chaud provenant de la bouche entrouverte de Yuya lui attiser la joue et son regard se détendit et devint même presque doux tandis qu'un imperceptible sourire naissait sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il aurait tant voulu le toucher, lui dire qu'il était vraiment désolé, qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, qu'il se sentait minable de ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, mais c'était impossible il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Il faisait partit de sa vie, il était sa vie, rien que l'idée qu'il puisse ne plus être là un jour lui donnait envie de hurler.

Il fut sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand Yuya commença à remuer et émit un faible gémissement dans son sommeil. Commençant à paniquer et retombant brutalement sur terre il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Ryo...

Stoppant tout mouvement, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, Nishikido ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il ne voulait surtout pas être prit en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, devoir s'expliquer...Ryo savait déjà que s'il devrait le faire ce serait avec des mots durs et cruels qui blesseraient Yuya. C'est ce qui arrivait tout le temps et ce soir il n'avait vraiment pas envie de ça. Se retournant très lentement il rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'apparemment Tegoshi ne s'était pas du tout réveillé, il rêvait ! Ryo mit un bon moment avant de se demander si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais Yuya remua de nouveau. Il ne sembla pas faire un cauchemar et Nishikido en fut presque heureux mais lorsque le jeune chanteur ouvrit la bouche de nouveau, son aîné eut encore un choc qui lui fit presque oublier de respirer.

- Ryo...

Nishikido n'en crut pas ses oreilles, pourtant...c'était bien son nom qu'il venait d'entendre venant de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus alors que celui ci était endormit ! Comment c'était possible ? Yuya...rêvait de lui? Non c'était tout à fait impossible, Tegoshi n'avait aucune raison de rêver de lui à part si c'était pour un cauchemar. Alors pourquoi ? Pourtant le visage de Yuya semblait paisible, comme si ce qu'il voyait était doux et plein de bonheur alors qu'est-ce que son nom venait faire là-dedans ? Soudain Ryo comprit qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, fixant désormais avec un regard brulant et intense le petit corps de Yuya. Joignant ses mains derrière son cou il leva la tête en poussant un gémissement avant de sautiller sur place pour essayer d'évacuer sa nervosité. Non...il s'était promis de ne plus jouer avec lui pour arriver à ses fins. Ca l'avait beaucoup trop fait souffrir alors il n'allait pas se laisser aller aujourd'hui. Se servir du jeu comme prétexte pour savoir ce que ressentait vraiment Tegoshi pour lui était mal ne ? Non il devait pas et de toute façon Yuya ne ressentait rien pour lui il le savait très bien. Mais alors pourquoi il doutait ? Et pourquoi Yuya murmurait son nom dans son sommeil ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte Ryo se dirigea vers son casier où il prit un t-shirt et un polo. Retournant aux côtés de Yuya il le fixa un moment avec un regard étrange puis finalement prit sa décision.

- Juste une dernière fois Tego...

Et posant ses vêtements au sol il s'approcha un peu plus de son ami et délicatement lui désérra les bras avant d'en poser un sur l'accoudoir le plus proche et se saisissant de son t-shirt il attacha le poignet de Yuya sur le fauteuil grâce aux manches qu'il serra de sorte que ça ne lui entrave pas la circulation mais qu'il ne puisse tout de même pas s'en défaire. Et il répéta le même manège avec l'autre poignet de Yuya qu'il attacha cette fois avec son polo et recula légèrement pour admirer le résultat. Puisque Ryo n'avait pas osé bouger le corps même de Tegoshi ce dernier se retrouvait un peu...tordu et il ne mit guère de temps avant de commencer à gigoter. Apparemment Yuya n'aimait pas vraiment cette nouvelle position et il émit un gémissement dans son sommeil tandis que Ryo se rapprochait de nouveau de lui et approchait son visage du sien. Sentant le souffle chaud de Yuya sur son visage, Nishikido se sentit de nouveau frissonner et fit un léger sourire tandis que la bouche de Tegoshi était toujours entrouverte et que son torse se lever à un rythme régulier et paisible. Puis Ryo approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du jeune chanteur.

- Tegoshi...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure très doux et ça ne fut pas suffisant pour ramener Tego dans le monde des éveillés et baissant le regard, Ryo se surprit à laisser aller son regard sous le peignoir de Yuya vu que de cette hauteur là ça faisait le même effet que le décolleté d'une fille ! Chassant ses pensées avec un sourire taquin il s'approcha de nouveau de l'oreille de Tego et murmura.

- Yuya...

Cette fois sa voix était beaucoup plus sexy et sensuelle et Nishikido faillit éclater de rire lorsque le chanteur fit un bond et se redressa d'un coup rapprochant brutalement son visage du sien et s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Lèvres sur lesquelles d'ailleurs les yeux de Yuya tombèrent très vite et restèrent bloqués. Ryo se contenta de sourire et accéléra légèrement son rythme soufflant plus fort sur les lèvres de Tegoshi qui sembla frémir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

La voix presque amusée de Ryo suffit à ramener à la dure réalité le pauvre Yuya qui se jeta de nouveau dans son fauteuil, la respiration haletante et n'arrêtant pas de regarder autour de lui. Il mit un certain temps à analyser la situation : Ryo avec pour seul pyjama une chemise de nuit bleu foncé et lui-même en peignoir qui heureusement était bien serré. Ryo qui était beaucoup mais alors beaucoup trop proche de lui et lui-même qui était...mais c'était quoi ça ? D'un air soudain effrayé Tegoshi bougea pendant plusieurs minutes ses poignets avant de comprendre que l'aîné du groupe l'avait attaché et il le regarda avec rage.

- Détaches-moi !

Mais Nishikido ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il lui disait et s'approcha de nouveau de son visage, forçant le jeune chanteur à se tasser un peu plus dans le creux de son fauteuil. Sauf que le fauteuil avait une limite et Yuya ne tarda pas à l'atteindre et se retrouva coinçé et forçé de regarder bien en face le visage de Ryo et Tegoshi dut se battre fermement pour ne pas se perdre dans le regard brûlant et intense de ce dernier qui semblait amusé de la situation.

- Tu vas encore me frapper ?

Lança soudain Yuya et les yeux se Ryo se voilèrent pendant une seconde avant de retrouver son air taquin.

- Non...

- Alors quoi on va se regarder comme ça pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous tombe rède mort ?

- Non plus.

- Détaches-moi !

- Non...

- Arrêtes de dire ça !

- Je veux savoir quelque chose...

Tegoshi fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple tu refuseras de me dire la vérité si je te poses simplement la question !

Répliqua Ryo avec un léger sourire et un regard étrange qui ne plut pas du tout à Yuya.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais demander directement à ton corps !

Et avant même que Tegoshi ait l'idée de répondre, Nishikido posa férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes et le pauvre Yuya fit de grands yeux ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce que Ryo était en train en faire et soudain essaya de s'écarter mais l'aîné passa une main derrière la tête du chanteur l'empêchant de reculer et lui bloquant le visage contre le sien. Mais bizarrement le baiser de Nishikido n'était pas très violent comme l'appréhendait souvent Yuya, bien sur il était beaucoup moins doux que celui de Massu mais il y avait quelque chose de...sauvage, d'incontrôlable dedans. Mais la question n'était pas là et Tegoshi arrêta de penser à ça pour plutôt essayer de trouver une solution pour partir. Le seul problème c'est que Ryo avait beaucoup plus de force que Yuya et il avait tellement de passion dans ses gestes que Tegoshi n'arrivait pas à faire la moindre petite chose. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il commença à suffoquer réclamant de l'air et s'agita encore plus qu'avant, pour une fois Ryo parut comprendre le message et décolla ses lèvres des siennes tandis que Yuya se mettait à respirer bruyamment la bouche grande ouverte attrapant la moindre parcelle d'air avec les larmes aux yeux. Essayant une énième fois de défaire les liens qui l'entravaient il regarda Ryo avec colère alors que ce dernier le regardait en souriant comme s'il était le plus heureux des hommes et pendant une seconde Yuya perdit le fil de ses pensées et lorsque sa voix s'éleva, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens juste de commencer alors calmes-toi ! C'est bien toi qui voulais jouer non ?!

Tegoshi ne comprit pas mais lorsque Ryo s'approcha de nouveau il tourna la tête sur le côté et Nishikido fit un sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres brûlantes dans le cou de Yuya qui ne put s'empêchait de se pincer les lèvres, se retenant de toutes ses forces de faire échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Mais les frissons qui le saisirent n'échappèrent pas à Ryo et Yuya le sentit sourire sur sa peau tandis que le bout de sa langue se mêlait à ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait la courbe de son cou menant à son épaule.

- Arrêtes ! Murmura Tegoshi d'une voix très faible.

Mais Nishikido ne l'écouta pas et Yuya essaya de se tordre dans tous les sens. La situation empira puisque pour toute réponse à ses tentatives d'évasion Ryo mit ses mains à travers l'ouverture du peignoir de Tegoshi et les glissa lentement mais sûrement dans le dos de ce dernier qui le sentit caresser la peau du bas de son dos et ne put retenir cette fois un gémissement et les mains de Ryo prirent encore plus possession de son corps, remontant le long de son échine, et sans le vouloir Yuya se cabra et se pressa contre le torse de Ryo, passant son menton derrière l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Arrêtes je t'en prie !

- Pourquoi ? Murmura Nishikido qui lui souffla dans l'oreille provoquant un sursaut de chaleur chez Yuya. Tu as peur de quoi ?

Et sa question perturba l'esprit de Tegoshi plus qu'il ne le voulu. Il y a quelques jours encore son souhait le plus chère était de "rejouer" avec Ryo mais aujourd'hui il voulait l'oublier, se concentrer sur Massu. Massu ! Yuya l'avait presque oublié et il se décolla brusquement de Nishikido mais ce dernier le suivit dans son mouvement et se recolla à lui l'écrasant presque contre le dos du fauteuil alors que les mains de Ryo revenaient vers son visage et lui caressaient les joues, le forçant à le regarder.

- Ne pense pas à lui...

Malgré lui, Tegoshi croisa le regard brûlant de Nishikido et se sentit perdre toutes ses convictions. Aussitôt Ryo en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau et Yuya faillit répondre au baiser avant de reprendre le contrôle et d'essayer de tourner la tête sentant Nishikido essayait cette fois d'approfondir leur baiser. Le sentant forcer, Tegoshi fit de grands yeux en sentant la langue de Ryo frôlait la sienne et dans un coup de tête plus violent il réussit à se libérer du jeune homme qui poussa un léger grognement avant de sourire et d'embrasser la tempe de Yuya qui sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il reprit ses esprit en sentant les lèvres toujours aussi brûlantes de Ryo glisser sur sa joues, puis dans son cou et lorsque ses mains commencèrent à défaire la ceinture du peignoir de Yuya sans cesser de l'embrasser ce dernier se mit à se débattre.

- Arrêtes !

- Tu n'en n'a pas marre de répéter toujours la même chose !

- RYO !

- Chut.

Et pour le faire taire Nishikido posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Yuya le temps que ses mains ne défasse complètement le peignoir malgré les mouvements violent de Tegoshi pour se défendre et malgré ses protestations. Finalement après quelques minutes le peignoir était complètement ouvert laissant à la vue de Ryo le corps entier du jeune chanteur et Yuya remercia dieu que Nishikido ne s'attaque pas à son caleçon. Serrant les yeux et les poings Tegoshi essaya de rentrer sa tête au maximum entre ses épaules et Ryo lâcha enfin ses lèvres...pour s'en prendre au buste de Yuya qui ne put retenir un gémissement plus par surprise qu'autre chose. En plus d'embrasser passionnément chaque parcelle de peau du torse de Tegoshi, Nishikido se permit également de le caresser avec ses mains laissant parfois jusqu'à des traces rouges sous l'effet de la pression de ses doigts, avides de cette sensation. Désormais il ne perdait plus une seul fois son sourire puisque plus il avançait et plus Yuya perdait le contrôle de son corps ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Lorsque les lèvres de Ryo arrivèrent juste au dessous du nombril de Tegoshi, ce dernier se sentit gémir et il ferma les yeux férocement, se maudissant lui-même et sa faiblesse. Il y a quelques jours Yuya s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire sauf que cette fois là ce n'était pas le garçon dont il était amoureux depuis des années qui avait voulu aller plus loin alors qu'aujourd'hui...le cadet du groupe savait que ça pouvait faire toute la différence mais il ne voulait pas se montrer si faible, Massu lui faisait confiance et Yuya lui avait laissé entrevoir un espoir. Soudain il sentit que Ryo lui écartait négligemment les jambes et il rouvrit tout de suite les yeux en lui criant d'arrêter pour voir que l'aîné posait ses genoux entre ses jambes sur le fauteuil pour pouvoir avoir plus de prise et finalement il colla son propre torse après avoir enlevé son pyjama contre celui de Yuya qui laissait échapper un gémissement alors que Ryo commençait à se frotter contre lui et que ses mains étaient retournées dans le dos du chanteur. A présent l'aîné était lui aussi en caleçon et Tegoshi préféra ne pas regarder plus bas que le plafond ! Mais ses caresses étaient si ennivrantes et son corps si bouillant, si attirant que malgré tous les efforts de Yuya son corps en n'avait de plus en plus envie et il ferma une fois de plus les yeux refusant de voir ce qui lui arrivait mais son gémissement largement plus sonore que les précédents fit comprendre à Ryo qu'il se passait quelque chose et il n'eut qu'à baisser les yeux pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Histoire de torturer un peu plus le cadet et de vérifier ce qu'il pensait il se frotta une fois de plus avec encore plus d'intensité et de sensualité et aussitôt le corps de Yuya se tendit à l'extrême et Nishikido esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le visage de Tegoshi qui garder volontairement les yeux fermés et serrait les dents. Pour bien lui montrer que Ryo avait comprit il s'allongea un peu plus sur le jeune garçon mettant son entrejambes tendu au même niveau que celle de Yuya dans la même situation et rapprocha finalement ses lèvres de la tempe de Tegoshi qu'il pressa avec douceur avant de caresser ses mèches qui commençaient à lui coller au visage.

- Regardes-moi...

Cette fois ce fut Yuya qui ne répondit pas et Ryo caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts ce qui fit frémir le cadet, le sourire de l'aîné s'étira un peu plus. Perdant quelque peu patience Nishikido agrippa le menton de Tegoshi et le força à baisser la tête de sorte qu'elle soit en face de la sienne et fit glisser ses lèvres à la base de son visage avant de pincer légèrement la peau du jeune chanteur.

- Yuya...

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais aussitôt le corps de Tegoshi se mit à frissonner et se tendit par la même occasion. Ce fut aussi un électrochoc pour son cerveau, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Ryo ne l'avait jamais appelé de la sorte et entendre son nom de manière si intense et sensuel le perturbait au plus au point et ses yeux se rouvrirent pour tomber directement sur ceux brûlant et plein de désir de Nishikido et Yuya sentit son coeur de déchirer : encore une fois il s'était fait avoir. Le jeu reprenait ses règles.

- Détaches-moi, souffla aussitôt le cadet d'une voix essoufflée mais quelque peu las.

- Tu es certain que c'est ce dont tu as envie ? Demanda Ryo ne quittant plus le regard mal à l'aise et honteux de Yuya.

- Oui.

Le sourire de Nishikido s'étira encore plus quand il entendit cette réponse qui paraissait si faible et qui contrastait avec la lueur qu'il apercevait dans les yeux de Tegoshi. Extérieurement il souriait mais intérieurement il hurlait. Il avait commencé à jouer avec Yuya dans le seul but de savoir pourquoi ce dernier rêvait de lui et à la place d'une simple réponse il se retrouvait avec un Tegoshi qui essayait tant bien que mal de résister à ses pulsions mais Ryo sentait qu'il en mourrait d'envie et ce qu'il avait toujours cru depuis des années commençait à voler en éclat. Yamapi lui avait toujours répété qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Yuya, que ce dernier ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne ressentirait jamais rien pour lui...Pourtant...Aujourd'hui, là à cet instant précis Nishikido avait l'impression de voir de l'amour dans les yeux de ce garçon qui essayait de toutes ses forces de lui résister. Il voyait très bien que le fait que son corps le trahisse rendait Tegoshi fou mais il ne voyait pas que ça, c'était plus compliqué et plus il cherchait et plus il était perdu.

Ryo n'avait pas tout à fait tord, Yuya avait beau résister le fait est qu'il aimait son aîné quoi qu'il fasse et même s'il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de se tourner vers Massu la présence de Nishikido refaisait toujours surface et ses sentiments ne le laissaient jamais en paix. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder le corps de Ryo, pour ne pas regarder ses yeux et peut-être y voir ce que son coeur voulait, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas exprimer ses vrais sentiments mais c'était de plus en plus dur et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il aurait tant voulu n'avoir jamais rencontré Ryo...mais à prèsent tout ce qu'il voulait s'était s'unir à lui.

- Très bien...

La réponse de Nishikido surprit au plus au point Tegoshi qui commença à se détendre lorsque Ryo jeta ses lèvres contre les siennes, fronçant le passage avec sa langue et prit possession de sa bouche en même tant que son coeur et Yuya n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprit que déjà il se sentait répondre au baiser. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ne résistait plus, il voulait juste partager un petit moment de passion avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, juste un petit moment. Fermant les yeux il laissa libre court à ses envies et sa langue s'enlaça avec celle de Ryo qui passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre ne savait pas quoi choisir entre caresser sa joue ou son dos. Le baiser était violent, passionné mais une certaine tendresse émanait de Nishikido et Yuya se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait que son ami l'embrasse comme ça pendant des heures entières. Mais soudain un mot revint à l'esprit du jeune chanteur et lui brisa le coeur : jeu. Il avait oublié que Ryo ne faisait que jouer avec lui alors que Yuya lui l'aimait vraiment. Se détachant subitement sa tête resta cependant horriblement proche de celle de Nishikido puisque ce dernier l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin avec sa main qui tenait l'arrière de sa tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et tandis que Yuya lisait du désir et peut-être de l'apaisement et du bonheur à l'état pur Ryo lui vu de la peur et de la souffrance qu'il ne comprit pas. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Tegoshi venait de l'embrasser !

- Détaches-moi !

- Pourq...

- DETACHES-MOI !

Le coupa en hurlant Yuya et Ryo aperçu des larmes perlaient sur le coin des yeux de son cadet. Prenant son courage à deux mains il abattit toutes ses barrières et posa la question qui le torturait tant depuis des années.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Le coeur de Tegoshi s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise tandis qu'une première larme coula sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Pourquoi Ryo faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi le torturait tant ? Pourquoi jouait-il avec son coeur de cette manière ? Pourquoi le détruisait-il ? Il aurait voulu lui hurler que oui, lui demandait s'il était content de l'avoir fait autant souffrir mais son coeur ne répondait plus et le souffle lui manquait. Son torse se leva plusieurs fois de manière violente et la bouche ouverte de Yuya eut plusieurs fois des sursauts comme s'il allait s'étouffer ou fondre en larmes.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La voix de Ryo était plus élevée, plus forte et son regard se faisait à présent pressant tandis que ses mains avaient encadrées le visage de Yuya, s'y agrippant avec force jusqu'à laisser des traces rouges. Le coeur de Nishikido aussi s'était arrêté de battre comme s'il attendait la réponse de celui qu'il aimait pour savoir s'il devait continuer à vivre ou s'arrêter pour de bon. Finalement il finit par hurler.

- REPONDS !

- NOOOOON !

La réponse de Tegoshi fut autant une surprise pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il n'avait pas vraiment contrôlé ses mots et c'était sortit tout seul. C'était tout l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire oui et il n'arriva pas à retenir un sanglot et son visage se retrouva couvert de larmes tandis que le regard de Ryo changeait du tout au tout. D'abord pressant il vira au noir perçant comme s'il cherchait à prouver que Yuya mentait et finit par devenir froid, dur et glacial et Tegoshi prit peur et essaya une nouvelle de se dégager et cette fois si l'aîné le laissa faire et Yuya se précipita dans le creux du fauteuil pour s'y tasser en espérant peut-être s'y cacher. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêtait de pleurer et son torse se levait violemment au rythme de ses sanglots quand il vit le regard de Ryo devenir fou.

- C'est faux...c'est faux...TU MENTS !

Et soudain Nishikido attrapa Yuya par l'arrière du crâne et tira sur ses cheveux forçant Tegoshi à lever la tête à l'extrême, l'empêchant d'avaler et ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- TU MENTS !

- NON ! Yuya aussi s'était mit à hurler à travers ses larmes, c'était comme si son coeur se déchirait et se répandait un peu partout sur le sol.

- C'EST FAUX !

- JE NE T'AIME PAS !

Cette phrase sembla agir comme un électrochoc sur Ryo et il poussa Yuya dans le fond du fauteuil et releva la main comme s'il s'apprêtait à le frapper et Tegoshi tourna la tête en la baissant se préparant mentalement à se faire toucher mais Nishikido reprit ses esprit avant d'aller trop loin et fit quelques pas en arrière d'une démarche incertaine comme si ses jambes refusaient de le porter et finalement il pointa du doigt Yuya qui le regardait toujours en pleurant.

- Je t'aurais !

Et sur ces mots il partit en courant, laissant Tegoshi seul, toujours attaché au fauteuil et ce dernier laissa échappé un gémissement ne retenant plus du tout ses larmes.

Il resta ainsi une bonne heure la tête baissée avant que soudain des mains se posent sur les vêtements qui entravaient Yuya et ce dernier releva son visage ruisselant vers...Yamapi qui lui fit un léger sourire rassurant. Lorsqu'il eut finit de le détacher il aida Tegoshi à se relever mais ce dernier s'écroula et finalement Yamashita l'enlaça et le serra contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main. Mettant son visage à hauteur de celui de Yuya il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ca va aller, racontes moi tout mais si tu n'es pas prêt ce n'est pas grave...

Tegoshi le regarda dans les yeux. Yamapi était son leader, il pouvait avoir confiance en lui et de toute façon il en n'avait tellement envie, pour tout évacuer, pour tout oublier et il lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer. Le cadet se mit à rougir pensant que Yamapi allait le juger mais ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu lui a dis non ?

- Hé ?

- Tu es amoureux de Ryo depuis très longtemps pourtant.

Le regard de Yamashita devenait gênant et Tegoshi rougit encore plus avant de baisser la tête et fondit de nouveau en larme.

- Ryo veut allé plus loin...

- Oui mais c'est normal ne ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait...

Yuya ne répondit pas et baissa encore plus la tête, il ne vit donc pas le regard de Yamapi changeait du tout au tout lorsque ce dernier comprit ce que signifiait ce silence et il passa ses doigts sous le menton de Tegoshi pour le forcer doucement à relever la tête et le leader plongea un regard intense dans celui si innocent, naif et pur de Yuya.

- Tego...tu nous a dis que tu avais couché avec une fille...

- Ryo...Ryo n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'un garçon "plus mature" était beaucoup plus mignon et...Massu m'a dit que si je faisais croire à tout le monde que je l'avais fait peut-être que Ryo arrêterait de jouer pour devenir vraiment sérieux avec moi alors...

- Alors tu nous as mentis...

- Je suis désolé.

Murmura Yuya, troublé par le regard si possessif de Yamapi et ce dernier lui caressa légèrement la joue avant de la pincer en souriant.

- Ca ne fait rien, au contraire...viens on va passer par ma chambre pour que tu te reposes à moins que tu veuilles affronter Massu dans cet état ?

- Non, répondit Yuya alors qu'il avait les yeux encore rouges. Mais Ryo ?

- Il a dut sortir il ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment crois-moi !

Et finalement Yamapi prit la main de Yuya et l'entraîna vers les escaliers qui conduisaient aux chambres.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Et le leader fit un sourire amusé à Tegoshi qui se mit à rougir sans savoir pourquoi.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Flash-Back

Ca y est il l'avait enfin touché. Lui qui faisait exprès de lui tourner autour depuis plusieurs mois...Yamapi lui avait enfin mit le grappin dessus. La première fois qu'il avait vu Ryo il s'était dit qu'il serait très difficile à atteindre et à rendre vulnérable. Mais en réalité il n'avait eu qu'à observer le regard qu'il portait sur un autre membre du groupe pour pouvoir le toucher en plein coeur. Tegoshi. Nishikido était très loin de le voir comme un simple collège de travail comme il le prétendait ou même comme un simple ami. Et ça avait été la brèche qui avait permit à Yamapi de l'atteindre directement en son âme. Il n'avait eut qu'à lui dire qu'il allait toucher Yuya pour que Ryo s'énerve puis la boisson miracle de Yamapi s'était chargée du reste et finalement il l'avait eu ! A présent lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Nishikido, Yamashita pouvait y lire du dégoût mais aussi de la souffrance. Il était quasiment certain qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur Ryo, ce dernier avait envie de vomir et c'était une très agréable sensation. Une sensation exquise !

Maintenant qu'il avait eut Ryo il pouvait entièrement jeter son dévolue sur sa deuxième et dernière cible du groupe : Yuya. Le dernier petit puceau du groupe mais surtout le plus attirant...car c'était quasiment impossible de passer à côté de son air angélique, son corps si frêle, ses yeux si pur et innocent, ce sourire...D'habitude, Yamapi n'avait aucun sentiment particulier envers ceux qu'il voulait mais avec lui c'était diffèrent. Tegoshi passait son temps à agir comme un enfant, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que de faire sourire les autres et rien que pour ça il dégoûtait et fascinait le leader. Aujourd'hui la moitié de la population était fourbe, tout le monde se donnait un genre d'être et de paraître qui était tout l'inverse de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Mais Yuya lui ne semblait vivre que pour illuminer la vie des autres et Yamashita n'avait qu'un seul rêve : détruire cette aura si maladive de petit ange qui semblait émanée du jeune chanteur. Le seul problème était Ryo qui n'avait pas mit longtemps pour comprendre qui était la prochaine cible de Yamapi et bien sur l'aîné ne comptait pas le laisser faire aussi facilement. C'est ainsi que depuis plusieurs jours Nishikido n'arrêtait pas de parler d'une seule chose : la beauté lorsqu'on n'a passé sa première fois. Ca pouvait paraître bête et personne ne l'avait vraiment écouté à part une seule personne ce qui n'avait pas vraiment étonné Yamapi. Car en plus d'avoir comprit que Ryo aimait Yuya il avait aussi remarqué que ses sentiments étaient partagés mais que aucun des deux ne semblaient l'avoir vu ce qui donnait une raison de plus à Yamashita de mettre la main sur Tegoshi. Une occasion aussi unique ça ne se ratait pas mais Ryo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- C'est bien connu les gars puceaux sont toujours trop fragile, personne n'en veut !

Ils étaient assis dans le bus qui devait les amener directement à une salle de concert et Ryo s'était assit pour la première fois de sa vie à côté de Yuya. Ce qui d'ailleurs semblait l'avoir perturbé vu qu'il avait été séparé de Massu, chose qui n'arrivait jamais. Mais il n'avait pas mit longtemps pour devenir un vrai petit disciple à Ryo et ce dernier arrivait à lui faire avaler n'importe quoi.

- Mais tout le monde est puceau un jour ?!

Avait naïvement demandé Yuya, Yamapi qui était assit juste devant eux s'était contenté de sourire en regardant par la fenêtre le paysage défiler.

- Et heureusement on devient plus mature !

- Mais c'est important sa première fois non ? On doit le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime beaucoup !

- Que des conneries !

Yamapi avait beau dire, Ryo était très doué pour manipuler indirectement Yuya tout en faisant semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à lui. Regardant par la fenêtre également, il faisait attention à ne jamais regarder une seule fois le jeunot qui était assit à côté de lui ce qui poussait Tegoshi à toujours en demander plus.

- Alors il faut sauter le pas très vite même si on n'est pas amoureux ?

- Exactement t'as tout compris alors maintenant si tu pouvais te taire...

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu l'as fait avec quelqu'un que t'aimais pas ?

Yamashita avait entendu un lourd malaise s'installer et son sourire s'était élargit un peu plus.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé.

Surprit, Ryo avait tourné son visage pour se perdre dans un regard qui se voulait rassurant et compréhensif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je trouve ça triste que tu ne l'ais pas fais avec la personne que tu aimes c'est tout !

- Baka t'as comprit ce que je m'efforce de te raconter depuis tout à l'heure ?!

Et Ryo était repartit dans des explications plus loufoques les unes que les autres mais Yamapi avait bien sentit qu'il avait été touché par les paroles de Yuya. Son désir de le toucher n'avait été qu'augmenté. Mais l'impact des mots de Ryo sur Tegoshi avait été beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait supposé.

Quelques jours plus tard :

Les NewS étaient assis sur des canapés, en studio. Seul le duo Tegomass manquait et il ne tarda pas à arriver. Aussitôt, Yuya, avec un immense sourire, se jeta presque sur Ryo qui ne releva même pas la tête.

- Ca y est ! S'exclama Tegoshi.

Ryo l'avait complètement ignoré et c'était Yamapi qui s'était chargé de le questionner.

- Ca y est quoi ?

- Je l'ai fais !

A ces mots Nishikido s'était tendu et les poings de Yamapi s'étaient serrés jusqu'à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges.

- Quoi ?

- Voui ! Massu et moi on n'a été en boîte hier soir et ça y est je suis plus puceau alors est-ce que je suis mature maintenant ou plus mignon ?

Cette question était directement adressée à Ryo et ce dernier se leva d'un bond, plantant son regard froid et glacial sur celui aux anges de Tegoshi qui fit soudain beaucoup moins le malin.

- Oui tu es plus mature, mignon ça risque pas mais dans tous les cas tu as perdu !

- Hé ?

Yuya ne semblait plus comprendre. Nishikido lui fit un sourire cruel.

- Ce n'était qu'un jeu...et tu as perdu. Félicitation !

Et il partit sans dire un mot sous le regard remplit de détresse de Yuya. Ce dernier avait commencé à avoir les larmes aux yeux en suffocant, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant d'un coup et Massu avait du le traîner par les épaules pour prendre l'air où il s'était effondré en larmes sous le regard brûlant de rage de Yamapi. Le véritable perdant dans cette histoire c'était lui !

Le soir même alors que lui et Ryo partageaient la même chambre, Yamapi avait beaucoup réfléchit et s'était tourné vers lui.

- En faite tu as perdu toi aussi...

- La ferme !

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Tu crois que je n'ai plus envie de le toucher maintenant ?

Ryo n'avait pas répondu mais Yamapi savait qu'il doutait malgré tout.

- Finalement j'ai bien envie d'en faire mon nouveau jouet...après tout il est si pur que peut-être même les choses des grandes personnes ne pourraient pas le salir.

- Je t'interdis de le toucher !

Cette fois Ryo avait réagit et s'était jeté sur Yamashita qui le plaqua contre le mur avec violence.

- Tu crois que c'est toi qui décides peut-être ?!

- Gardes-moi...

- Quoi ?

- Laisse Tegoshi tranquille et je coucherais avec toi, à chaque fois que tu le voudras...

Nishikido avait la tête baissée mais Yamapi savait qu'il était sérieux. Se permettant un sourire, il releva la tête de Ryo pour la mettre face à la sienne.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça juste pour une amourette d'adolescent ?

- Oui.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire ! Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer que je ne me lasse jamais de toi !

Et le soir même l'aîné du groupe avait partagé le même lit que Yamapi et Yuya de son côté s'était endormit après des heures passées à pleurer dans les bras de Masuda qui lui avait promit que son secret serait bien gardé.

Fin du Flash-Back

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la chambre de Yamapi et de Ryo était beaucoup mieux rangée que celle de Tegomass ! Pas de vieilles chaussettes qui traînaient par terre, pas de valise ouverte en plein milieu de la voie...enfin bref rien de tout ce à quoi Yuya était habitué. C'est la principale raison qu'y fit que son esprit s'occupa l'espace de quelques minutes à admirer la propreté des lieux le tant que Yamapi soit dans la salle de bain. Il revint un tout petit moment après avec un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à Yuya qui ne put lui rendre son sourire mais se courba très bas en contrepartie pour le remercier et par la même occasion s'excuser. Ensuite Yamashita avait passé un t-shirt et un pantalon à Tegoshi qui s'était vite fait bien fait changé mais le sourire ne revenait toujours pas.

- Allez fais pas cette tête c'est rien, après tout tu connais Ryo-chan ! Il peut se montrer disons...

- Passionné ?

Osa demanda Tegoshi et il se mit à rougir brutalement devant le regard de Yamapi qui était si...étrange.

- Ouai on peut dire ça comme ça. Et toi comment te qualifierais-tu ?

Yuya le regarda dans les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Lui ? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, d'ailleurs ça ne l'avait même jamais intéressé. Voyant Yamapi s'approcher de lui il essaya de lui faire un petit sourire auquel Yamashita répondit par un regard tendre.

- Hum je dirais que tu es...pur.

- Pur ? C'est un peu étrange quand même !

- Pourquoi ?

Tegoshi ne répondit pas, en faite pour dire vrai il n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait la conversation, ça le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il gigota pendant quelques secondes le temps que Yamapi comprenne qu'il allait se trahir s'il continuait sur cette voix et finalement le leader tapa dans ses mains.

- Et si tu m'expliquais comment ça se fait que tu ne l'ai jamais fais ? Car même si ce jour là tu nous as mentis je supposes que depuis ce temps un bon nombre de personnes t'ont attirées ?!

Et voilà, Yamapi savait que Tegoshi serait mal à l'aise par la question mais en appuyant sur le fait qu'il leur avait mentit il connaissait assez Yuya pour savoir que ce dernier se sentirait coupable et voudrait donc tout faire pour lui faire plaisir. Répondre à ses questions serait la première étape. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, à peine quelques secondes après, Yuya répondait déjà en aillant les joues légèrement rosies.

- Ben...ce soir là j'ai essayé mais finalement j'ai pas pu. Après...j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion et puis je voulais être amoureux pour le faire mais je n'ai jamais connu qu'un amour à sens unique.

- Ryo ?

Yuya ne répondit pas mais hocha positivement de la tête. Il continua.

- Ces derniers temps...tout le monde m'a sauté dessus !

Et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il éclatait de rire sous la fatigue et le stress.

- Tout le monde se fiche de se que moi je pense, il faut toujours agir en fonction de ce que les autres veulent, personne ne me demande mon avis, c'est toujours que de la violence, des envies, des larmes, des...

Il n'arriva pas à continuer et baissa la tête, réprimant un deuxième sanglot. Aussitôt Yamapi l'encercla contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête, ses mains lui caressant le dos.

- J'ai une idée ! Dit-il soudainement avec un immense sourire.

- Hé ?

- Tego tu me fais confiance ?

Yuya croisa le regard de Yamashita et se sentit mal à l'aise mais c'était son leader ne ? Il avait toujours été là pour lui, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

- Voui.

- Parfait, j'ai un petit cocktail maison qui devrait te faire le plus grand bien.

- Heu...je bois pas trop d'alcool...

- T'inquiètes c'est pas de l'alcool.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Surprise. Alors ça te dit ? Je te promets qu'après tu iras beaucoup mieux.

Tegoshi n'était pas trop sur mais le regard de Yamapi était si imposant, si intense qu'il ne put que flancher. Et tandis qu'il hochait à nouveau de la tête pour dire oui, Yamashita se précipita dans la salle de bain dont il en ressortit à nouveau avec un verre mais cette fois ne contenant pas de l'eau. Aussitôt Yuya se mit sur la défensive.

- C'est du saké ?

- Il y en n'a juste un fond.

-...

- Tu me fais confiance ou pas ?

Finalement Yamapi tendit le verre à Yuya qui après l'avoir observé pendant plusieurs minutes finit par le boir qu sec. Aussitôt le leader fit un immense sourire et Tegoshi lui répondit avec une joie plus timide.

- Que la fête commence ! Lança gaiement Yamapi.

- Espérons que ça soit plus calme que ces derniers jours !

- On n'y peut rien si t'es si mignon !

- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment !

Yuya se sentit sourire avec plus d'entrain cette fois et fit quelques pas dans la chambre, ce ne fut qu'arrivé vers une des commodes qu'il sentit son corps être mis à sec par des sueurs froides et des picotements résonnèrent dans sa tête tandis qu'une nausée lui tordait le ventre. Pendant quelques secondes la pièce tourna autour de lui et il s'accrocha férocement au meuble devant lui en entrouvrant la bouche après s'être léché les lèvres. Elles étaient horriblement sèches.

- Tegoshi ça va ?

Demanda innocemment Yamapi et Yuya lui répondit par un signe de la main en levant son pouce pour lui dire que tout été ok. C'était déjà en train de passer, mais son corps restait en sueur comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message. Essayant de se calmer et de penser à autre chose, Tegoshi se mit à farfouiller à l'aveuglette les tiroirs qui se trouvaient devant lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait mais il en n'avait envie c'est tout. Malheureusement il fit tomber une des vestes de Yamapi et s'empressa de s'excuser tout en s'agenouillant pour la ramasser. La mettant contre lui, Yuya vit soudain quelque chose qui devait être tombé en même temps que la veste et fit de grands yeux sous la surprise mêlée à la honte. Des préservatifs.

- Oui tu comprends ce serait dommage que Ryo attrape une maladie et que je l'attrape à cause de lui ou même l'inverse qui sait.

Tegoshi sursauta et manqua de tomber au sol en sentant le souffle brûlant de Yamapi sur son oreille alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Tout son corps se mit aussitôt à frissonner en sentant cet homme si proche sans que Yuya ne comprenne pourquoi. Puis son regard se fit hagard tandis qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience des mots prononçés par son leader. Son regard perdu rencontra celui amusé et machiavélique de Yamashita.

- Hééé ?

- Tu n'as pas compris ? Il se rapprocha à nouveau de l'oreille de Yuya. On couches ensembles...on fait l'amour. Très souvent même, car je dois dire qu'il est un peu comme une bête sauvage, il n'est jamais rassasié, jamais satisfait !

Le sourire de Yamapi était si innocent que pendant une seconde Tegoshi crut qu'il hallucinait, mais ce n'était pas le cas et soudain l'air commença à lui manquer. Ouvrant à nouveau la bouche il eut quelques sursauts, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à inspirer. C'était comme si le monde sombrait tout autour de lui. Mais le pire arriva quand Yamapi approcha lentement sa main et caressa avec douceur la joue de Yuya qui sentit son corps réagir beaucoup trop à l'extrême pour un geste aussi simple et d'une personne pour qui il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tout en humectant ses lèvres si sèches, comme s'il essayait de revenir à la réalité mais la voix de Yamapi était si enivrante.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon petit Tegoshi ? Tu m'a l'air bien sensible tout d'un coup !

Il regarda d'un air ravi la forme qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au niveau de l'entrejambe de Yuya et le regarda comme s'il était choqué.

- Oh je n'aurais jamais pensé que je te ferais cet effet là !

Dans un éclair brève de conscience, Tegoshi rejeta violemment la main de Yamapi et se releva beaucoup trop vite manquant de tomber au sol alors qu'il n'avait pas fait un pas. Mais il s'efforça de rester debout et se précipita dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui il mit plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin réussir à mettre le verrou. Une fois ça fait il se retourna et ne comprit pas pourquoi la pièce semblait tant tournée autour de lui. Il s'effondra et dut ramper pour se recroqueviller dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, contre le mur. Enfin, il essaya d'analyser la situation : son corps ne lui répondait plus, à chaque fois que Yamapi l'avait frôlé ça l'avait excité au plus haut point alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, ses lèvres étaient si sèches qu'il avait beau les humecter toutes les cinq minutes rien n'y faisait. Il était aussi toujours en sueur, ses mèches lui collant sur son front et le début de ses joues tandis qu'il était de plus en plus saisit par des spasmes, comme si son propre corps essayait de le pousser à demander quelque chose que Yuya ne voulait surtout pas faire. Poussant un léger gémissement de désespoir il sentit un sanglot le saisir et essaya de calmer sa respiration qui se faisait sifflante et haletante. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais une chose était sur : il ne devait pas rester ici. Il chercha pendant plusieurs minutes son portable dans sa poche et mit encore un certain temps avant de trouver le numéro de Massu dans son répertoire puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se le rappeler de mémoire.

La tonalité lui servit de seul présence jusqu'à ce que finalement son ami décroche au bout du fil. N'entendant aucun son il prit l'initiative de parler en premier.

- Massu ?

A sa grande surprise, sa voix fut horriblement basse. Elle était éloignée comme si il allait bientôt la perdre et même sa respiration horriblement saccadée était plus sonore. N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse il répéta, cette fois en larmes, incapable de se retenir. Ce fut plus une longue plainte qu'autre chose tandis que ses mains commençaient à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

- Massuuuuuu !!

Un peu plus tôt dans le couloir :

Ryo n'arrivait pas à se calmer, frappant dans chaque petites poubelles qu'il croisait, dans chaque allumes cigare mais rien n'arrivait à l'apaiser. Il avait passé des années à se répéter que Yuya ne l'aimait pas, que les sentiments que l'aîné éprouvait pour lui était mal, qu'il devait l'oublier et surtout ne jamais lui dire. Mais en une seule et pourtant si simple soirée tout avait éclaté. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pendant une seconde il avait cru que Yuya ressentait quelque chose pour lui. De rage il lança son poing dans le mur qu'il longeait et poussa un grognement de douleur avant d'éclater de rire. Comment avait-il put croire ça ? Il était si minable, si faible qu'il s'était mit à croire tout et n'importe quoi. C'était purement stupide ! Mais alors pourquoi Tegoshi l'avait embrassé ? Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une réaction face au surplus d'hormones qu'il avait subitement du affronter mais cette explication était très loin de satisfaire Ryo. Mais s'il l'aimait vraiment il n'aurait pas dit non lorsque Nishikido lui avait posé la question ça paraissait logique. L'aîné avait toujours su que Yuya ne l'aimait pas mais involontairement il avait toujours gardé un espoir, un infime espoir qu'un jour Tegoshi le voit d'une autre manière. Aujourd'hui tous ces espoirs avaient été réduits en poussière et il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Frappant de nouveau dans le mur, Ryo poussa un deuxième grognement et sans s'en rendre compte s'arrêta devant la porte du duo Tegomass. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas l'accepter ! Et il était bien décidé à s'expliquer une dernière fois avec le jeune chanteur. Peu importe ce que dirait ce dernier, peu importe ce qu'il ferait, Ryo voulait une vraie explication à ce baiser partagé et il était décidé à l'avoir de grès ou de force ! Il tapa donc avec force et violence sur la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Ce fut Massu qui apparemment était au téléphone qui apparut devant ses yeux et Ryo ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser avant d'entrer de force malgré les protestations de Masuda. Jetant un regard circulaire il se retourna vers le chanteur, au bord de l'explosion de rage.

- Où est-il ?

- Attends maman je te rappels, bisous. Il raccrocha et fixa Ryo. Qui ?

- Ne joues pas à ça, OU EST-IL ?

Massu s'énerva également de son côté et son regard devint glacial.

- Il est hors de question que tu ne l'approches dans cet état là !

- OU EST-IL ?

- Il n'est pas là ! Ca va t'es content maintenant ?! Alors dégages !

- Ton petit copain m'a embrassé !

Masuda stoppa tout mouvement et regarda Ryo dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à voir qu'il mentait.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?!

- Je ne te crois pas !

Et Massu ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour faire signe à Ryo de partir mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Il était gentiment endormie à côté des bains, je l'ai attaché et réveillé. On n'a discuté et il m'a embrassé !

- Mais t'es complètement taré ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ?!

- Alors pourquoi tu trembles ?!

Masuda baissa la tête, essayant de contrôler son propre corps tandis que son coeur hurlait et battait à deux cent à l'heure.

- Tu...Tu l'as détaché j'espère ?

- Non.

- QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il est pas encore là-bas tout seul ?

- Ca fait déjà un bon moment quelqu'un à bien du passé le libérer !

- Mais t'as vraiment un grain toi ! Tu l'as forcé à t'embrasser avoues ?!

- Il était entièrement consentant.

- C'est impossible...

- Ah oui pourquoi ?!

Massu comprit qu'il avait faillit aller trop loin et arrêta de parler au lieu de dire d'autres bêtises mais Ryo ne lâchait plus le morceau.

- Pourquoi c'est impossible ? Parce que je suis un garçon ? Parce qu'il ne n'aime pas ? Parce que je suis trop violent ? Pas assez comme toi peut-être ?

- PARCE QU'IL ME L'A PROMIS !

Cette fois si Massu n'avait pas put se retenir et il lui hurla carrément dessus. Mais il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le regard de Ryo s'obscurcirent et ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Masuda.

- Il t'a promit de ne pas m'embrasser ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Sors d'ici !

- Non.

Ryo avait décrété ça d'un ton catégorique et Massu le regarda s'asseoir calmement sur une chaise sans le quitter des yeux.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Ryo j'ai pas le temps là.

- C'est pas mon problème.

Soudain le téléphone de Masuda se mit à vibrer dans l'une de ses poches. Ne quittant pas Nishikido d'un air noir il le sortit et l'ouvrit mais avant même qu'il est dit un seul mot Ryo avait ouvert la bouche.

- C'est toi qui lui a donné la cassette ?

Le corps tout entier de Massu se raidit à cette question et Ryo comprit qu'il était peut-être sur le bon chemin. Plus il avançait et plus il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait manipulé depuis le début. Mais ces pensées furent coupées par un appel au secours provenant du téléphone de Masuda qui avait machinalement mit le haut parleur. Nishikido se leva d'un bond et se rapprocha de Massu qui regardait son portable comme s'il rêvait.

- Massuuuu...

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et aussitôt comprirent à qui appartenait cette voix. Masuda approcha son portable de son oreille tandis que Ryo ne le lâchait plus des yeux. La respiration de la personne à l'autre bout du fil semblait haletante et saccadée.

- Tegoshi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Massu.

- Non...

Sa voix paraissait si faible que même avec le haut parleur ils avaient du mal à l'entendre distinctement. Masuda lança un regard noir à Nishikido.

- C'est Ryo c'est ça ? Il t'a encore fait du mal ?

- Non...c'est Yamapi...

Soudain le regard de Ryo se fit brûlant, intense et Massu en eut presque peur mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui pour l'instant.

- Quoi comment ça ?

- Il sait tout.

- Comment ça il sait tout ?

- Il sait que j'aime Ryo, qu'on n'a mentit à tout le monde pour cette histoire de première fois et que je suis puceau et...et il m'a fait boire quelque chose mais maintenant mon corps...

Un sanglot l'empêcha de continuer et Massu sentit le monde s'effondrer autour de lui tandis que Nishikido semblait se repasser en boucle ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Tegoshi l'aimait ? Il était puceau ? Yamapi le savait ? Soudain l'information donna un électrochoc à son cerveau et il se jeta sur le téléphone avant même que Massu ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

- Tegoshi écoutes-moi est-ce que la boisson était mélangée à du saké ?

- Oui...

Bizarrement Yuya ne sembla même pas percuter que son interlocuteur avait changé et ce fut encore plus inquiétant pour les deux garçons.

- Est-ce que ton corps est en sueur ? Qu'il réagit avec désir à chaque fois qu'on te touche ?

- Oui...

Cette fois il paraissait en larme et sa réponse fut presque inaudible. Ryo écarta le téléphone de son oreille et se pencha vers Massu.

- Yamapi l'a drogué, c'est sa spécialité !

- Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

- On s'en fiche il faut faire quelque chose !

Il remit brutalement le portable à son oreille et parla avec une voix qui se voulait forte et dur, mais très inquiète.

- Très bien écoutes-moi Tegoshi...Tegoshi ?

-...

- TEGOSHI restes avec nous !

Et ils entendirent un bruit comme si quelqu'un se redressait subitement.

- Oui, oui je suis là...

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible et Ryo accéléra le mouvement.

- Dis moi où tu es !

- Dans la salle de bain...

- La salle de bain d'où ?

- De sa chambre.

- D'accord on arrive surtout ne bouge pas et reste enfermé !

Et il raccrocha tandis que Yuya regardait son portable d'un air hagard.

- On ?

- Tegoshi est-ce que ça va ?

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant soudain la voix de Yamapi de l'autre côté de la porte. Il l'entendit essayé de tourner la poignet mais heureusement Yuya avait pensé au verrou et il se permit un soupir de soulagement. Massu allait arriver, il allait tout arranger...Il en était sur ! Ses pensées avaient beau être de plus en plus confuses il avait confiance en Masuda. Il essaya de refermer son portable mais il lui échappa des mains et Yuya le regarda tomber au sol avec un air absent.

- Tegoshi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ouvres cette porte !

Mais de toute façon le jeune chanteur ne pouvait même plus bouger le petit doigt correctement alors se lever et aller jusqu'à la porte c'était impossible. Cependant Yamapi sembla trouver la solution et inséra une de ses cartes de crédit entre la porte et le mur permettant de faire remonter la chaîne qui servait de verrou. Les yeux de Tegoshi clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de bien comprendre la situation et lors de son dernier battement de cil ce fut le visage de son leader qui apparut devant ses yeux. Aussitôt Yuya essaya de reculer, de bouger mais plus aucun de ses membres ne lui répondaient et de toute façon il était déjà contre le mur. Soudain il se sentit de nouveau avoir des sueurs froides et il leva la tête, plaquant sa joue contre le mur en essayant de se calmer. Son regard croisa celui si rieur et cruel de Yamapi, une larme coula le long de son visage aussitôt essuyée par la main si précise du leader ce qui fit frissonné le corps de Yuya. Aussitôt son entrejambe réagit et Tegoshi ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Tss tss qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire mon petit Yuya ?!

Demanda Yamapi en saisissant le portable qui avait échappé aux mains de Tegoshi et son regard se fit plus dur.

- Tu essayes de me fausser compagnie ? C'est pas très gentil ça tu sais !

Et soudain il envoya une violente gifle à Tegoshi qui atterrit aussitôt tempe sur le sol en ouvrant la bouche, essayant de respirer alors que son coeur s'affolait. Il aurait dut avoir mal mais à la place il se sentit gémir un peu plus de fort de plaisir et des larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Etendu sur le ventre, le corps de Yuya n'arrêtait pas d'être parsemé de légères convulsions et ce dernier voyait ses poignets bougaient tendant sa paume vers le haut une fois sur deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fais ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Yamapi l'entendit distinctement. Avec un sourire il caressa du bout des doigts l'avant bras de Yuya posé sur le sol ce qui fit frémir ce dernier et sans un mot de plus Yamashita le retourna sur le dos avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit et une fois que Tegoshi fut étendu de tout son long le leader commença à le déshabiller. A chaque fois Yamashita faisait exprès de frôler la peau de Yuya et à chaque fois le corps de ce dernier réagissait de manière sans équivoque si bien que Tegoshi se retrouva en sueur et en larmes en quelques secondes alors que Yamapi ne lui laissait que son caleçon.

- Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais imaginé être aussi fasciné par toi ! Je dois avouer que tu me perturbes beaucoup.

Arborant un sourire mauvais, il plia les bras de Yuya et posa chacun de ses poignets de chaque côté de son visage. Tandis que Tegoshi essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps, Yamashita fit lentement et sensuellement glisser le bout de son index sur le torse de Yuya jusqu'à la limite de son boxer où il déposa un baiser. Aussitôt le ventre du cadet se leva de quelques centimètres et Tegoshi ne put retenir un gémissement plus que sonore. Yamashita s'arrêta un instant et regarda le corps de Yuya avec un air ennivrant et passionné provoquant un sentiment de honte chez le jeune chanteur. Comme si Yamapi notait un morceau de viande avant de l'acheter.

Sans prêter attention aux larmes qui perlaient le visage de Yuya, Yamapi le tourna sur le ventre et posa un genou sur le lit. Une fois qu'il fut assis à califourchon juste en dessous du niveau du postérieur de Tegoshi il traça des sortes de lettres sur le dos du jeune garçon en sueur et à chaque gémissement de Yuya, Yamapi répondait par un sourire. Le leader enleva son t-shirt puis son pantalon. Finalement il s'allongea de tout son long sur ce petit corps si bouillant et le sentit convulser avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment je vais me faire un plaisir de t'initier.

Malgré ses larmes, malgré ses désirs forcés et malgré le fait qu'il avait appelé Massu à la rescousse il n'y avait qu'un seul nom et qu'un seul visage dans l'esprit, le coeur et l'âme de Yuya.

- Ryo..

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

- Ah on dirait qu'il m'appel !

Yamapi faillit chuter de son lit en entendant soudainement la voix de Ryo comme ça juste derrière lui alors qu'il était dans une situation si particulière. Ne se relevant pas du corps de Yuya sur lequel il était avachi, il se contenta de se retourner légèrement pour permettre à ses yeux de se poser sur l'aîné du groupe qui avança de quelques pas, se retrouvant juste à côté du lit. Le regard de Ryo lorsqu'il se posa sur Yuya avait quelque chose de dangereux, comme si il était devenu fou ou même un vrai psychopathe. Pourtant il ne croisa pas celui du jeune chanteur puisque ce dernier était toujours sur le ventre et perdait de plus en plus pieds, n'aillant même pas remarqué l'arrivé de celui qu'il aimait, ne tournant même pas son visage vers lui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que l'état du cadet ne sauta pas aux yeux de Ryo qui analysa très vite la situation : Tegoshi en sueur qui n'arrêtait pas de convulser et de gémir semblant toujours en demander plus alors qu'il était en larmes. Il n'était qu'en caleçon mais cette vue rassura Nishikido qui avait été terrorisé à l'idée de le retrouver nu, ce qui aurait signifié qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Et Yamapi...ce bon vieux Yamapi qui était à califourchon juste en dessous des fesses de Yuya, lui aussi était en caleçon. Cependant le regard auparavant fou de rage de Ryo n'était plus que taquin et presque...amusé tandis que Yamashita le prenait de haut malgré la lueur quelque peu inquiète qui brillait au fond de ses yeux et qui n'échappa pas à l'aîné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te rappels que c'est également ma chambre, la porte était ouverte alors...et toi on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Questionna Ryo en pointant du doigt le corps de Yuya avec un air je-m'en-foutiste.

- Oh ça ?! Disons que je m'occupes comme je peux.

Répondit simplement Yamapi sur le même ton et les yeux de Nishikido se plissèrent comme l'aurait fait un aigle juste avant d'attaquer sa proie. Pourtant lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche ce fut pour parler avec une voix douce et calme.

- Tu crois qu'il est consentant ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et sans le quitter des yeux Yamapi mima un violent coup de rein auquel Yuya répondit aussitôt en poussant un gémissement sonore de plaisir mêlé aux larmes qui lui entravaient la respiration. Le leader eut un immense sourire.

- J'en ai bien l'impression.

Pendant une seconde, Yamapi cru que Ryo allait lui sauter dessus et le tuer mais il n'en fit rien. Yamashita continua donc à parler.

- Je devines que tu es là pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Le regard de Nishikido se fit plus perçant comme pour l'approuver.

- Vois-tu le problème c'est que je ne peux pas m'arrêter alors qu'il est si excité, moi aussi je le suis d'ailleurs. C'est trop tard pour reculer, regardes-le il ne demande que ça !

Mais Ryo ne regarda pas une seule fois Yuya et se contenta de se rapprocher de Yamapi qui se releva légèrement et lui fit un sourire confiant.

- D'accord j'ai une idée. Tu veux le toucher aussi c'est ça ? Si tu veux je passe le premier et après je te le laisse toute la nuit ça te vas ?

Nishikido sembla hésiter l'espace d'une seconde et Yamapi sauta sur l'occasion. Il se releva du corps de Yuya qui poussa un soupir comme s'il était en manque.

- Alors ça marche ? On fait comme ça ?

Ryo se contenta de lui sourire et le tira de quelques mètres du lit en agrippant son bras. Une fois qu'ils furent à bonne distance de Tegoshi, l'aîné du groupe planta un regard amusé et confiant dans celui pressé et accro de Yamapi.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul problème !

- Ah lequel ?

- Je crois que Tegoshi veut que la première personne qui le touche soit celle dont il est amoureux...

- Et alors ?

Le regard de Ryo se fit plus perçant et plus intense tandis qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'oeil au corps si tendu de Yuya. Reportant son attention sur Yamashita il cessa de sourire et s'éloigna d'un pas du leader.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas toi.

- Tu ne sais même pas qui sait, baka !

En entendant ses mots, en voyant son air si confiant, Ryo comprit qu'en réalité Yamapi savait tout sur lui et Yuya depuis le début. Il savait tout et l'avait manipulé à sa guise en conséquence.

- Tu as toujours su que lui et moi on s'aimait n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de Ryo était dur, sur le coup Yamashita ne comprit pas vraiment où il voulait en venir puis écarquilla les yeux. Si Nishikido était au courant il n'avait plus aucune prise sur lui, c'était impossible ! Mais avant même qu'il est eut le temps de répondre il fut aspergé par une énorme mousse blanche et atterrit avec perte et fracas au sol sous la pression. Avec un léger sourire en coin, Ryo releva la tête et regarda dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Massu était là avec un extincteur qu'il avait ouvert en trombe et il n'avait qu'à voir son visage pour comprendre qu'il venait de réaliser un de ses rêves les plus secrets. Mais en attendant Nishikido n'avait pas eu sa réponse.

- T'étais censé attendre le signal baka !

- Et toi t'étais censé ne pas parler avec l'ennemi !

- Crétin j'allais avoir les réponses à toutes mes questions.

Masuda ne répondit rien mais lorsque son regard se porta sur le corps de Yuya toujours allongé sur le lit il voulut se mettre à courir vers lui. Il fut aussitôt intercepté par Ryo qui pointa du doigt Yamapi.

- Toi, tu l'emmène dans la chambre d'à côté !

- Mais...et Tego ?!

- Si tu vas le voir maintenant j'ai bien peur que toi aussi tu veuilles lui sauter dessus !

- Ha parce que toi tu vas réussir à résister peut-être !

- A défaut de toi j'ai déjà connu cette sensation ! Je connais cette drogue alors tu emmènes le méchant et tu dégages, le héro !

- Mais...

- OUST !

Et tandis que Massu s'approchait avec dégoût de Yamapi qui était encore tout blanc et qui semblait être en état de choc Ryo s'avançait lentement vers Yuya, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Sentant Masuda arrivait avec grande peine à la porte il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Tu as prévenu Shige et Koyama ?

- Oui ils me rejoignent dans quelques minutes ! J'espère qu'ils vont pas le tuer !

- Tu es bien le seul...

Massu disparut dans le couloir et Ryo parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Yuya qui posa enfin son regard vers lui. Il y avait du désir et un état de manque mais Nishikido y vu surtout de la détresse et des larmes. Il alla chercher une couverture avant de se mettre derrière Tegoshi et il l'enlaça avec ses bras le couvrant ainsi entièrement dans le linge. Aussitôt, Yuya poussa un gémissement de plaisir mais Ryo n'y prêta pas attention. Une fois que Tegoshi fut bien recouvert, Nishikido se coucha sur le lit, juste à côté de Yuya et l'attira vers lui écrasant presque son ventre contre son torse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Les paupières de Tegoshi battaient continuellement comme si ses yeux voulaient se fermer mais que son esprit luttait. Ses lèvres étaient tout le temps humectées mais apparemment elles restées toujours aussi sèches. Son corps était toutes les dix secondes secoué par des secousses qui faisaient que l'étreinte de Ryo se resserrait toujours un peu plus. Ses larmes coulaient encore mais Nishikido les laissa couler, car pour l'instant c'était la seule façon au jeune chanteur de faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Son corps était toujours autant en sueur et Ryo passa délicatement sa main dans les mèches de Yuya qui lui collaient le front et les dégagea sur le côté. Presque aussitôt un gémissement sortit de la bouche entrouverte de Tegoshi et le regard de ce dernier changea, comme s'il était inquiet de la réaction de l'aîné. Pourtant ce fut lui qui parla le premier de sa voix si faible et il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à prononcer un son audible.

- R...Ryo ?

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant puis resserra un peu plus encore leur étreinte. La tête de Yuya n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sans qu'il puisse la contrôler, Ryo remarqua que c'était la même chose pour les poignets du jeune chanteur qui était repliés contre son torse.

- Oui...

- C'est...c'est vraiment toi ?

Le regard de Tegoshi était toujours aussi inquiet. Nishikido posa délicatement son front contre celui du cadet ne prêtant pas attention à la sueur qui perlait la peau de Yuya, sans détourner ses yeux des siens.

- Promis.

- Massu ?

- Il s'occupe de Yamapi.

- Pourquoi ?

Les larmes de Yuya redoublèrent d'ampleur. Ryo comprit que Tegoshi ne demandait pas pourquoi Masuda s'occupait de Yamashita mais demandait plutôt pourquoi Yamapi avait voulu lui faire ça.

- Il s'est fait volé sa première fois quand il était jeune...je crois que depuis il lui manque un ou deux boulons.

Malgré la gravité de la situation Yuya fit un demi-sourire devant les expressions de Ryo qui lui répondit par un immense sourire accompagné d'un regard aimant. Mais bientôt la drogue reprit possession de Tegoshi et il lança un regard plein de désir à son aîné tandis qu'une convulsion un peu plus violente le saisissait.

- J'ai...j'ai...froid...

Ryo n'eut qu'à poser son regard sur Yuya pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait mais il se contenta d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient toujours sans s'arrêter sur son visage.

- Je ne te toucherais pas.

- Pourquoi ? T'as pas envie ?

- Si, bien sur que j'en ai envie, mais tu ne serais pas consentant et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux que tu sois heureux, que tu décides de ton plein grès quand tu veux le faire.

Tegoshi sembla perturbé par le sourire rassurant de Ryo et ce dernier le comprit parfaitement. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à se faire s'y bien traité par son aîné, d'habitude Nishikido lui sautait toujours dessus sans lui demander son avis. Mais la situation avait changée sauf que Yuya n'était pas encore au courant. D'ailleurs les paupières de ce dernier semblèrent se fermer un peu plus longtemps et Ryo comprit qu'il allait bientôt sombrer dans l'inconscience. C'était un effet normal de la drogue, normalement Yuya aurait dut être violé ce qui l'aurait empêché de sombrer mais comme Nishikido avait arrêté Yamapi le corps de Tegoshi s'était affolé pour rien et l'énorme fatigue occasionnée le rattrapait maintenant. Mais Ryo vu d'un bon oeil ce repos bien mérité, de toute façon il ne lui restait que deux petites choses à dire à Yuya.

- Quand tu iras mieux, il faudra qu'on parle.

Tegoshi parut ne pas comprendre ses mots mais finit par le regarder avec un air interrogateur.

- De quoi ?

- On n'a beaucoup de choses à rattraper tu comprendras mieux demain. Pour l'instant tu vas t'endormir, ne cherches pas à résister tu n'y arriveras pas et surtout tu en n'a besoin.

- Mon corps ?

Tegoshi semblait craindre ce qu'on pourrait lui faire pendant son sommeil et Ryo resserra un peu plus leur étreinte jusqu'à étouffer le jeune chanteur avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis il remit son propre front contre le sien tandis qu'il sentait Yuya frissonner même si le sommeil prenait de plus en plus de terrain. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses convulsions étaient moins rapprochées tandis que sa tête et ses mains ne tremblait déjà presque plus.

- Il se calmera progressivement et quand tu te réveilleras dans quelques heures tout sera finit.

- J'ai...j'ai peur de dormir.

Ryo essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Yuya et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, personne ne t'approchera. Je te le promets.

- Tu ne vas pas me quitter ?

- Ni cette nuit, ni jamais.

Tegoshi ne sembla pas comprendre toute la nuance des mots de Ryo mais il parut quand même être rassuré. Finalement contre toute attente il réussit à bouger de quelques centimètres, juste de quoi se blottir une dernière fois dans les bras de son aîné qui lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de lui caresser lentement la joue du bout de ses doigts.

- Baka ça m'excite !

Nishikido éclata d'un rire franc et resserra un peu plus son étreinte avant de caresser les cheveux de Yuya sans que son front ne quitte le sien, ils semblaient presque soudés.

- Désolé j'avais oublié.

- C'est très rassurant !

Mais Ryo se contenta de sourire en voyant que la voix de Tegoshi se faisait de plus en plus lointaine et qu'il avait terminé sa phrase dans un souffle, ses paupières se fermant de plus en plus longtemps.

- Tego...

- Hum ?

- Je déteste jouer...

Yuya sembla essayer de garder les yeux ouverts pour de nouveau parler ou de nouveau croiser le regard de son aîné mais l'appel du sommeil fut plus fort et Ryo l'observa s'endormir avec un air plein de tendresse et d'amour. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures avant que Massu ne revienne au beau milieu de la nuit. Juste l'un contre l'autre, leur front toujours collés et la main de Ryo qui passait son temps à caresser ses cheveux et sa joue. Pendant une seconde il avait faillit le perdre, à tout jamais. Il avait encore du mal à s'en remettre mais une seule certitude éclairée son esprit à présent : Il ne laisserais plus jamais Yuya partir. Ryo avait eu du mal à l'admettre mais l'évidence même était que Tegoshi était bel et bien amoureux de lui et il n'arrivait à savoir ce qui était le pire : la peur que ses sentiments soient vraiment réciproques ou le fait qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte alors que c'était juste sous son nez. Lorsqu'il était entré dans cette chambre et qu'il avait entendu Yuya prononcer son nom alors qu'il était sur le point d'être détruit de l'intérieur, Nishikido n'arrivait même pas à déchiffrer le sentiment que ça lui avait fait. Il avait toujours cru qu'il ne représentait rien pour Tegoshi et aujourd'hui il comprenait enfin que la place qu'il avait dans son coeur était peut-être aussi importante que l'était la sienne dans le sien.

Lorsque Masuda était arrivé, il s'était assit dans une chaise non loin du lit sur lequel se trouvaient les deux jeunes hommes et Ryo n'avait pas une seule fois levé les yeux vers lui. Tout simplement incapable de quitter même pour une seconde la beauté du visage de Yuya. Ce fut Massu qui parla le premier, apparemment mal à l'aise que quelqu'un d'autre soit aussi proche de Tegoshi à sa place.

- Shige et Koyama sont encore là-bas. Au début ils n'étaient pas super d'accord pour le frapper mais bizarrement lorsque je leur ai dis l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tego ils ont complètement perdu les pédales.

- Ils y vont fort ?

- Très fort ! Je crois que Yamapi aura même besoin d'un petit séjour à l'hôpital après...

- Plus du côté psychiatrique alors !

- Et Tego ?

- Il s'est endormit.

Et un silence s'installa, aucun des deux n'osant vraiment dérangés Yuya de peur de le réveiller. Ryo ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux et finalement sa voix s'éleva.

- Ca fait longtemps ?

- De quoi ?

- Qu'il m'aime...

Massu parut hésiter avant de répondre.

- Masuda, combien de temps ?!

- La première fois qu'il t'a vu...au début c'était juste une sensation bizarre mais ça a très vite évolué en quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et profond.

- Cinq ans...pourquoi ?

Masuda comprit qu'il était en train de lui demandé pourquoi Yuya ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

- Je...j'ai...

Soudain les yeux de Ryo quittèrent enfin le visage de Tegoshi pour se poser sur le sien. Massu se mit à rougir.

- Qu'est-ce t'as fais ?

Mais Masuda n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire aussi facilement.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de voir le garçon qu'on n'aime n'avoir de yeux que pour un autre ? De savoir qu'ils s'aiment autant l'un que l'autre mais qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore remarqués. De savoir qu'on n'a une chance d'enlever sa présence de son coeur et de son âme. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que Yuya arrête de t'aimer, qu'il arrête de ne penser qu'à toi et qu'il arrête de rêver de toi chaque nuit alors qu'il dormait dans mon lit après avoir fait un cauchemar !

Les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux mais Ryo n'y fit même pas attention, trop bouleversé par ses paroles. Son regard se reposa sur le visage de Yuya et il sembla s'y perde.

- Qu'est-ce t'as fais ? Répéta t-il.

- Je lui ai fais croire qu'à chaque fois que tu t'intéressais à lui ce n'était que pour jouer avec lui. Et tu m'y a aidé puisque c'est l'excuse que tu donnais toi aussi alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'ai fais croire à Yuya que tu ne le voyais que comme un jouet. Mais il s'en fichait. A chaque fois qu'il allait te voir pour que tu le regardes tu le faisais souffrir mais à chaque fois il revenait vers toi. J'arrivais pas à te l'arracher pour de bon ! Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que même si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi, tant que tu le laissais resté près de toi il supportait mais c'était faux ! Toutes les nuits il pleurait et toutes les nuits c'est moi qui le consoler ! Au début je me suis dis que si tu pouvais le rendre heureux alors tu aurais le droit de l'avoir mais lorsque j'ai compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais que de la douleur et des larmes entre vous je me suis dit que tu ne le méritais pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il essaye de m'aimer plutôt que de passer son temps à être fou amoureux de toi...

- La cassette ? Le coupa Ryo sentant qu'ils s'égaraient du sujet initial et en comprenant pourquoi sa dernière phrase avait tant eu l'air de faire de l'effet sur Yuya.

- C'était moi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dessus et je lui ai dis que je mettais trompé.

- Et il t'as cru ?

Nishikido regardait à présent Yuya avec un air triste, comme s'il était las mais en même temps épuisé que tout le monde les ait manipulés depuis si longtemps sans qu'ils ne s'en soient rendus compte.

- Il a toujours cru tout ce que je lui disais. Assura Massu avec un léger sourire malgré ses larmes.

- Tu savais que j'allais m'énerver ?

- je savais que tu aurais du mal à supporter mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à le frapper...

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ce soir là ?!

- J'ai faillis coucher avec lui. Au début il était tellement blessé qu'il s'est laissé faire mais son amour pour toi à été plus fort et il a refusé. Pendant un instant j'ai faillis...

- T'as faillis quoi ?

Massu sentit la colère naître dans la voix de Ryo et il baissa la tête.

- J'ai faillis le forcer mais lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il avait essayé j'ai compris qu'il s'était laissé faire juste parce qu'il voulait me faire plaisir. Je me suis sentie si coupable, j'avais toujours été celui qui le réconfortait et là j'avais faillis le forcer à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Pourtant ces derniers jours vous étiez plus proches ?

- Le fait que tu l'es frappé semblait l'avoir plus touché que je ne le croyais et il a dit qu'il voulait t'oublier. Qu'il voulait essayer de m'aimer. J'étais si heureux...

- Jusqu'à ce soir...

- Hé ?!

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser le manipuler maintenant que je sais tout.

- Je l'aime !

- Moi aussi.

- Je ne l'ai pas frappé moi !

- Je n'ai pas manqué de le violer !

- Mais tu n'en n'étais pas bien loin et de toute façon il n'a pas confiance en toi ! Il croit toujours que tu ne le vois que comme un jouet !

- Je ferais en sorte que ça change.

Ryo semblait si convaincu et déterminé que sur le coup il ne sut pas quoi répondre et fondit en larmes.

- Tu préfères manipuler Tegoshi ? Qu'il continue à croire que je ne l'aime pas, qu'il continue à souffrir ?

- Non mais...je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

- Il sera toujours ton ami.

- Comment tu peux savoir qu'il me pardonnera ?!

Nishikido trouva la force de faire un demi-sourire et caressa à nouveau la joue de Yuya.

- Parce que c'est lui...

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononçés et les heures défilèrent de nouveau, sans que Ryo ne se détache même d'un millimètre de Tegoshi dont le corps semblait enfin apaisé, sans que Massu ne bouge de sa chaise où il semblait pleurer en silence. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Masuda tout comme Nishikido s'endormirent l'un après l'autre chacun bercé par la respiration de nouveau régulière de Yuya. Yuya qui ne se réveilla lentement et avec douceur qu'au petit matin. La première chose qu'il vu fut le visage de Ryo très proche du sien et il vira très rapidement au rouge pivoine avant de faire de grands yeux. Soudain prit d'un horrible mal de tête il fit une grimace et regarda autour de lui. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il était en réalité dans les bras de son aîné et rougit encore plus. Après une minute de réflexion il dut avouer que ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable mais il mit un bon moment avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Sans s'en rendre compte il se recolla à Ryo se remémorant soudain toute la soirée de la veille et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Yamapi...avait voulu lui faire du mal alors que c'était son leader. Tegoshi n'arrivait pas à le croire et pendant une minute il crut qu'il allait étouffer. Sentant qu'il avait à tout prit besoin d'air frais, Yuya s'écarta avec lenteur de Ryo pour ne pas le réveiller. S'attardant pendant une petite seconde à l'admirer alors qu'il semblait si apaisé, il finit par rechercher ses vêtements et les enfila avant de se retourner pour s'apercevoir que Massu était là également.

- Hé ?

Murmura t-il à voix basse et il s'approcha de ce dernier qui dormait sur une chaise, la tête relevée en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte. Se permettant un petit sourire, Yuya se demanda toute fois pourquoi ils étaient encore là. Sortant dans le couloir il marcha un peu plus vite et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans la rue à l'air libre où il s'écroula, s'asseyant contre le mur en respirant avec de grandes inspirations saccadées. Son malaise ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il eut passé plus d'un quart d'heure dehors, se relevant tout doucement il leva la tête et profita du ciel. Si bleu et si beau qu'il en eut presque un coup de blues. Commençant à marcher il alla jusqu'au premier terrain de jeu qu'il croisa et s'assit sur un banc. A cette heure ci il n'y avait aucun enfant et Yuya ne résista pas à l'envie de faire un tour de balançoire. Alors qu'il en était à son troisième tour il sentit son portable vibrer et le sortit aussitôt de sa poche en l'ouvrant.

- Moshi moshi ?

- TEGO MAIS T'ES OU ?

- Ben au parc de jeu !

- Hééééééééééé ?! Au parc de jeu ! T'entends ça ? Il était où ? Ben au parc de jeu voyons ! Logique ne ?!

Yuya éclata de rire en entendant la voix si inquiète de Massu avant qu'il ne se mette à l'imiter et se fit encore plus crié dessus.

- Non mais tu sais à quel point on s'est inquiétés nous ? On se réveille et t'es plus là ! Pouf, disparut le Tego ! T'aurais put laisser un mot ou quelque chose !

- Gomen.

Tegoshi savait que de le savoir si coupable ferait céder toute la colère de Masuda.

- Ok du moment que t'es en sécurité ça va.

- T'es seul ?

- Non je sus avec Ryo il est juste à côté...en faite c'est pour ça que je t'appel.

Massu se retourna. Effectivement, Nishikido était bien là et son regard perçant et intense mettait très mal à l'aise le jeune danseur.

- Dis lui !

- Oui attends deux secondes !

Yuya fronça les sourcils.

- Massu ?

- Oui désolé, Ryo est un peu sur les nerfs.

- Qu'est qui se passe ?

Tegoshi commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Rien de grave rassures-toi il faut juste que je te dises quelque chose d'important.

- Hé ?

- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

- Hééééé ?!

Tegoshi ne put s'empêchait de hurler et il sentit Massu se mettre à geindre à l'autre bout du fil. Masuda s'éloigna de quelques pas mais il fut aussitôt rejoint par Ryo qui voulait vraiment à tout prit qu'il parle. Massu soupira.

- Tego...c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça !

- D'accord d'accord je t'écoutes.

- Tu te souviens ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de sourire à tout vas mais en réalité tu étais terrorisé et moi...

- Et toi tu avais faim alors qu'on venait juste de manger ! Répondit du tac au tac Yuya en riant.

Massu ne put empêcher un sourire tendre d'apparaître sur son visage.

- Oui. Ce jour là j'ai compris que ma vie allait être chamboulée à jamais.

- A cause du groupe ?

- Non, à cause de...toi et de ton sourire

- Hé ?! Massu qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Arrêtes, toi et moi savons très bien ce que je ressens pour toi mais on n'en n'a jamais vraiment parlés. Tout comme on sait ce que tu ressens pour Ryo.

- MASSU !

Ce dernier se tourna vers Ryo qui avait bien comprit que Yuya avait peur de la réaction de l'aîné.

- Il est déjà au courant.

- Quoi ?

- Je lui ai dis.

Soudain le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de Tegoshi et il stoppa la balançoire, aillant le tournis. Il continua les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Maintenant il va...comment je vais faire moi ? Je résistais juste parce qu'il ne savait rien !

- Tego calmes toi, il faut que je te dises quelque chose...

- Il va encore plus se servir de moi !

Cette fois Yuya était en larmes et Ryo le sentit, braquant son regard noir sur Massu qui ferma les yeux souhaitant plus que tout disparaître.

- Je t'ai mentis...

- Il va...hé ?

- Je t'ai mentis.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Mais Masuda n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Il n'eut qu'à croiser le regard de Ryo pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer.

- Je t'ai mentis depuis le tout début...

- Arrêtes de dire ça ! T'es mon meilleur ami.

- Ryo ne t'as jamais vu comme un jouet.

Yuya ne répondit pas sur le coup mais finit par exploser de rire.

- Arrêtes qu'est-ce tu racontes ?!

- J'ai tout inventé pour que tu ne m'abandonnes pas et que tu ne te rendes pas compte qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que toi...

- ARRETES !

Cette fois Tegoshi avait hurlé et Massu chercha de l'aide dans le regard de Ryo qui lui fit signe qu'il partait. Masuda continua, le coeur prêt à exploser.

- Je...je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te perde, je ne pouvais pas renoncer à toi.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

- Tego....

- POURQUOI ?!

- Je ne te mens pas, je te promets.

- C'EST FAUX ! RYO ME CONSIDERE COMME UN JOUET ON LE SAIT TOUS !

- NON ! Il t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes ! Si je t'ai fais croire qu'il ne t'aimais pas c'est parce que je voulais te garder pour moi, je t'en prie il faut que tu me pardonnes.

- Tu mens ! TU MENTS !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Yuya se releva de sa balançoire et commença à tourner en rond incapable de tenir en place. A présent les larmes coulaient toutes seuls et Tegoshi se mit à penser que dès que Ryo s'en mêlait c'était toujours la même chose : souffrance, larmes, violence.

- Je t'en prie dis moi que tu ments.

Cette fois la voix de Yuya était suppliante et Massu aurait souhaité plus que tout pouvoir accèder à sa demande.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, non...non...

Tegsohi n'arrêtait pas de répéter le même mot et Masuda sentit sa première larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Tego...

- Comment t'as put faire ça ? Je t'aurais jamais quitté ! Qu'importe la situation je serais jamais partis.

Massu ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fais confiance ?!

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Ryo va arriver et va te ramener. On va parler face à face d'accord ?

- Quoi ?

Tegoshi regarda autour de lui avec affolement. Il se sentait trahit et Nishikido était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir maintenant.

- Ca va aller calmes-toi !

- NON ! Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne peux pas !

- Tego...

- TU M'AS FAIS CROIRE PENDANT PRES DE CINQ ANS QU'IL NE ME VOYAIT QUE COMME UN JOUET, COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE LUI FASSES CONFIANCE MAINTENANT ? TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE C'EST LE SEUL FILET QUI ME PROTEGE DE LUI ET DE MES SENTIMENTS ?!

- YUYA !

Les hurlements de Tegoshi furent coupés court par le choc d'entendre son prénom et il se retourna en sursaut. Ryo était là, il devait avoir courut pour venir jusqu'ici car il était essoufflé. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration mais Yuya n'y fit même pas attention. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler sur son visage, son regard lançait des éclairs de rage, si bien que Ryo hésita à avancer mais finalement fit un pas vers lui. Aussitôt Tegoshi recula et le pointa du doigt.

- NE M'APPROCHES PAS !

- Tego ?

- Tu m'as trahit Massu ! Tu me parler juste le temps qu'il arrive c'est ça ?!

- Tego...

- TAIS-TOI !

Son regard croisa celui de Ryo et l'amour qu'il y lut lui brisa le coeur. Serrant les dents il regarda le ciel comme s'il y cherchait de l'aide et tapa férocement du pied. Ce fut à ce moment là que Ryo commit sa première erreur qui fut de vouloir s'approcher de Yuya pendant qu'il ne regardait pas. Sa deuxième erreur fut de vouloir le bloquer contre lui lorsque ce dernier fit un pas en arrière sentant le coup venir. Tegoshi poussa un cri de rage se mettant à courir aussitôt suivit de Nishikido qui essaya une dernière fois de l'attraper. Il faillit y parvenir mais Yuya lui balança son portable en plein visage, le forçant à reculer.

- JE VOUS HAIS TOUS LES DEUX !

Et il se remit à courir, poursuivit par Ryo.

- YUYA !

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

Les sons de la ville qui lui paraissaient si familier en temps normal qu'il ne les entendaient même plus lui semblaient soudain assourdissant. Les personnes qu'il croisait et qu'il avait toujours regardées avec amour lui paraissaient si détestables. Le soleil qu'il avait toujours adoré lui semblait si horrible et semblait vouloir le faire frir sur place. Il n'arrivait plus à voir la moindre petite parcelle de bonheur ou de joie quelque soit l'endroit où son regard se posait. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer non plus, incapable d'inspirer et d'expirer correctement comme si soudainement l'air qui l'entourait le rejetait. Une bulle semblait s'être formée autour de lui. Bientôt même les sons qui l'entouraient devinrent lointains. Il n'entendait plus que le son de son coeur, battant férocement comme un cheval lancé aux triples gallots à ses oreilles. Son sang battait à ses tempes, lui donnant un mal de tête à s'en faire hurler. Sa vision était à moitié brouillée à cause des larmes qui lui entravaient la respiration ainsi que le visage mais il ne s'en souciait même pas. Enfaîte il ne se souciait plus de rien. Pas même de ses jambes qui n'arrivaient presque plus à le porter et à la douleur lancinante qui en irradiait. Traversant une énième rue pleine de monde en courant il risqua un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, Ryo était toujours là et le poursuivait toujours sans s'arrêter lui non plus. Yuya devait l'avouer : il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Nishikido le suive aussi longtemps. Il se disait plutôt qu'arriverait bien un moment où Ryo s'arrêterait mort de fatigue et Tegoshi serait enfin tranquil. Mais à présent il commençait à se dire que c'était plutôt son propre corps qui succomberait avant celui de son ami. Il était en sueur à force de courir autant et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante, allant jusqu'à lui rappeler la nuit qu'il avait passé il y a quelques heures. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un moment de paix, passait à réfléchir et seul. Juste être seul sans que personne ne veuille encore lui sauter dessus sans lui demander son avis mais personne ne l'écoutait !

Un son assourdissant de clackson le fit revenir brutalement à la réalité. Son bassin fut secoué par un accrochage brusque avec le devant d'une voiture dont le chauffeur écrasa la pédale de frein. Le ventre de Yuya se retrouva pendant une minute sur le pare-chocs de la voiture tandis qu'un cri résonnait à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête. La distance entre lui et Ryo diminuait à vu d'oeil. Ce dernier criait de toutes ses forces redoutant le pire. Ca réveilla Tegoshi le temps qu'il ne sorte de sa stupeur et ne se relève avec précipitation avant de repartir dans sa course. Il faillit s'écrouler à peine debout mais son moral était plus que motivé et quelques secondes plus tard, il gambadait de nouveau comme un lapin. Ryo encore et toujours à ses trousses mais qui semblait lui aussi avoir doublé la cadence. Se disant que plus la fuite de Yuya s'éternisait, plus il risquait de se faire blesser.

- ARRETES-TOI !

Mais Nishikido avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, Yuya ne ralentissait pas.

- MAIS BON DIEU TU VAS TE CALMER !!

La bouche grande ouverte, le visage en larmes et en sueur, Tegoshi ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Il manqua encore une ou deux fois de se prendre une autre voiture. A chaque fois il entendait Ryo lui crier de faire attention ou encore qu'il allait le tuer lorsqu'il l'attraperait. Mais Yuya, lui, finissait par se dire que ça ne serait qu'une bonne chose si tout s'arrêtait enfin et il courrait encore et toujours. Soudain à bout de force et de souffle, Ryo s'arrêta, obligé de se courber en deux pour attraper de l'air. Il se mit à tousser, essayant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Yuya, de son côté, sentit qu'il n'était plus poursuivit et risqua un coup d'oeil. Sa course s'arrêta également l'espace d'une seconde pendant laquelle il se dit qu'il allait enfin être tranquil mais quelque chose le retint. Ryo ne s'était pas arrêté n'importe où. Il était en plein milieu d'un passage piéton et le feu passait déjà du vert au rouge. Son cerveau lui hurlait de repartir mais son coeur lui ordonnait de rester, juste le temps que Nishikido repasse sur le trottoir. De toute façon les deux étaient bien trop fatigués pour continuer et Yuya laissa parler son coeur. Ryo releva la tête et son regard épuisé croisa celui inquiet de Tegoshi. Aussitôt il comprit que s'il voulait ramener le jeune chanteur il devait le manipuler par ses sentiments et l'amour qu'éprouvait Yuya pour lui. S'appuyant sur ses genoux, il parvint à se relever et leva haut les bras, souriant presque devant l'air perdu et inquiet de Tegoshi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Yuya avait beau tout faire pour le cacher sa voix le trahissait et Ryo comprit qu'il avait vraiment peur.

- Tu ne veux pas m'écouter alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais...

- A quoi tu joues ?! Le feu va bientôt passé au vert !

- Tu crois que je peux vivre sans toi peut-être ? Que tu peux décider de t'en aller comme ça et que je vais te laisser partir sans rien dire ? Qu'il suffit que tu cours et de m'épuiser pour que je te laisse tranquil ?

Malgré lui, Tegoshi battit des paupières et se pinça les lèvres. Essayant de ravaler ses larmes, il essaya par la même occasion de fermer son coeur à Ryo mais ce dernier savait déjà qu'il commençait à l'atteindre.

- JE VEUX JUSTE REFLECHIR !

Cette fois, Yuya avait hurlé. Nishikido comprit que les défenses de Tegoshi devenaient de plus en plus faibles. Il le regretta mais continua quand même, volontairement insensible aux larmes parsemant le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que si je te laisse partir aujourd'hui je te perds pour toujours ?!

- ET ALORS UN JOUET DE PLUS OU DE MOINS QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE ?! DE TOUTE FACON TU AS TOUJOURS YAMAPI !

Interloqué, Ryo ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de fixer Yuya qui à présent tremblait de rage et de peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe tu ne sais plus quoi dire ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te croire ? Qu'il te suffirait de menacer Massu et de le forcer à me dire que tu m'aimais pour que je tombe dans le panneau ?

- Je n'ai pas menacé Masuda...et ce que je ressens pour toi est réel !

- Ah ouai ? Et tu m'aimes quand ? Après ou avant avoir couché avec Yamapi ?

Pendant une seconde, Nishikido crut que Yuya allait s'éffrondrer, ce qui l'aurait bien aidé. Mais apparemment ce dernier était coriace et resta malgré tout debout. Lui par contre, n'arrivait vraiment pas à rester de marbre alors qu'il était forcé de se justifier. Il maudit de toute son âme Masuda. Se rendant compte que près de cinq ans de "lavage de cerveau" avait vraiment bouleversé le coeur et l'esprit de Yuya. Mais Yamapi semblait aussi y avoir sa part de responsabilité et Ryo se promit de lui en toucher deux mots.

- Il t'as dis ça hier soir ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu couchais avec Yamapi la nuit et que tu m'aimais le jour ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais aimé Yamapi.

- MAIS ARRETES DE FAIRE CA !

- De faire quoi ?

- D'essayer de me manipuler comme ça !

- C'est Masuda qui t'a manipulé et mentit, pas moi.

- C'EST FAUX !

Soudain le feu passa au vert et Yuya put entendre les voitures démarrer en trombe de l'autre côté du carrefour. Bientôt, plusieurs voitures arriveraient et n'auraient pas le temps de voir Ryo à cause de l'intersection. Mais Nishikido le vit plutôt d'un bon oeil puisque Tegoshi s'affola soudain.

- Mais dégages de là !

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne repartirais pas sans toi !

Yuya ne répondit pas mais Ryo vu que ses lèvres tremblaient et que ses poignets étaient serrés. Lui, avait toujours les mains levées et il souria à Tegoshi.

- A toi de décider : soit tu acceptes de revenir avec moi et je reviens sur le trottoir, soit tu refuses et je restes là...

- ET APRES TU OSES ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU NE JOUES PAS AVEC MOI ?!

Tegoshi craquait et Nishikido souffrait mais c'était bon signe. Plus Yuya céderait et plus il commettrait d'erreurs permettant à Ryo de l'attraper. Même si pour cela il devait le faire pleurer et souffrir. Mais la décision de Tegoshi fut accélérée par une voiture qui arriva soudain à l'intersection et n'eut pas le temps de voir Ryo à temps pour freiner. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer Yuya qui après une seconde s'élança. Il se mit à courir. Mais dans le sens de Nishikido sur qui il sauta le bousculant avec violence sur le trottoir derrière lui tandis qu'un vent les secouait, provoqué par le passage du véhicule qui clakçonna plusieurs fois. Leurs bustes s'entrechoquèrent. La tête de Yuya se nicha sans qu'il ne le contrôle dans le cou de Ryo. Mais à peine ce dernier avait-il touché le sol qu'il fit basculer Yuya sur le côté et se débrouilla pour que le chanteur soit ventre à terre. Nishikido s'asseya alors de tout son poids sur le bas de son dos. Il essaya ensuite d'attraper ses bras tandis que Tegoshi reprenait ses esprits.

- LACHES MOI !

Mais pour toute réponse Ryo attrapa le premier poignet de Yuya et le coinça dans son dos. Puis essaya d'attraper l'autre que Tegoshi mettait le plus loin possible. Le cadet du groupe n'était pas bien grand et l'aîné non plus. Cependant ce dernier possédait quelques centimètres en plus qui lui furent plus qu'utile. Attrapant enfin son deuxième poignet il le fourra sous le premier avant de défaire sa ceinture, malgré les battements violents de jambes de Yuya. Lui attachant les poignets avec il se releva, regardant avec un air satisfait Tegoshi se tordre dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'enfuir.

- Espèce d'ordure, je te déteste !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu viens de me sauver la vie, ne ?!

Se permettant un petit sourire, il refit basculer Yuya sur le dos et leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Tegoshi était noir de rage alors que celui de Ryo était plus amusé. Ce qui énerva davantage le jeune chanteur. Nishikido passa alors un bras sous les épaules de Yuya et un autre sous ses genoux avant de le soulever dans les airs. Ce dernier se remit aussitôt à battre des jambes tandis qu'il s'affolait.

- REPOSES-MOI !

Mais Ryo semblait prendre un malin plaisir à garder Tegoshi contre lui. Sa manière de le tenir contre son torse n'avait rien d'amical mais était plutôt passionnée. Yuya garda donc le regard braqué sur tout ce qu'il trouvait, du moment que ça ne s'appelait pas Ryo Nishikido ! Et ce fut de cette façon, accompagné par les cris hystériques de Tegoshi que Ryo le ramena à leur hôtel. Aussitôt arrivés, Yuya fut enfermé avec Massu dans la même pièce pour qu'ils puissent parler. Bien sur, Tegoshi essaya une fois ou deux de fausser compagnie. Mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que Ryo avait élu domicile juste devant la porte d'entrée. A chaque fois, Nishikido lui lançait un regard tendre et amusé mais le fait est que Yuya était de nouveau de retour dans cette fichue chambre ! Lui et Masuda parlèrent pendant heures. Enfin, ce fut plus Massu qui parla. Tegoshi se contenta d'écouter d'un air septique. Ce ne fut que lorsque Masuda commença à faire ses affaires que Yuya se réveilla, se relevant à toute vitesse.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, il te faut plus de temps pour réfléchir et je t'ai bien assez trahis comme ça.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte sans toi ?!

- Tego je t'ai mentis, manipulé, sans même que tu ne t'en rende compte. Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne vais pas recommencer ?

Mais Yuya était assez têtu dans son genre et lorsque Massu passa devant lui il colla son ventre au dos du danseur. L'enlaçant avec ses bras au niveau de la taille, il serra fort pour ne pas que Masuda puisse se dégager.

- Ce que tu as fait est mal, c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans mon meilleur ami. Je ne te laisserais pas partir.

- Et tu me dis ça alors que tu as toi-même essayé de t'enfuir ?

Tegoshi fit une moue mais Massu, lui, riait. Finalement Masuda se retourna, sans que Yuya ne relâche sa prise. Le danseur l'enlaça à son tour, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cependant Tegoshi n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

- Tu me jures qu'il ne t'a pas menacé pour que tu me racontes tout ça ?

- TEGOSHI !

- Ben quoi ? J'assure mes arrières c'est tout !

- Pour la millième fois, NON !

- Alors...on s'aime pour de vrai ?

Mais Massu sembla sourire et tourna la tête. Lorsque le regard de Yuya suivit le sien, il tomba sur un Ryo plus que souriant qui s'avança directement pour attraper Tegoshi par le bras. Ce dernier essaya bien de résister mais il était devenue rouge pivoine et ses forces semblaient avoir disparus. Il fit donc comme un enfant qui appel sa mère au moindre petit bobo.

- MASSU !

- Désolé Tego, ce n'est plus de mon ressort !

- Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, je me vengerais !

Mais plus aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche puisque Ryo avait posé délicatement mais fermement sa main dessus. Ce qui eut pour effet d'exciter encore plus Yuya qui gigota dans tous les sens. La dernière chose que vit Tegoshi avant d'atterrir dans le couloir fut le regard aimant mais quelque peu triste de Massu. Il se calma directement, se laissant plaquer contre le mur par Ryo sans résister. Ce dernier avait posé ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Yuya qui se sentit rougir de nouveau, baissant la tête.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Tout...

- Mais encore ?

- Encore tout...

- YUYA !

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

Cette fois, Tegoshi s'était redressé et avait relevé la tête. Aussitôt, Ryo en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Yuya. Il n'essaya pas de forcer le passage avec sa langue, n'essaya pas d'attirer le corps de Tegoshi contre le sien. Il se contenta juste de l'embrasser avec douceur et fut plus que ravis de voir que Yuya ne se débattait pas. Cependant le jeune chanteur avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts et ses joues étaient de nouveau rosies. Ryo le sentit et rouvrit ses yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de Tegoshi qui vira au rouge tomate sous la lueur d'amour fou des yeux de Nishikido. Finalement le baiser dura largement plus de quelques minutes et lorsque Ryo se détacha de Yuya, ce dernier ressentit un grand vide dans son coeur. Plus perdu que jamais il regarda ailleurs. Mais bien vite la main de Nishikido se posa sous son menton, le forçant gentiment à le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- Heu...t'as...t'as les lèvres douces !

Et il rougit subitement tandis que Ryo éclatait de rire avant de se presser contre lui, collant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- Je ne te demanderais rien de plus aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs je vais même te laisser venir à moi. Sâches juste que je ne te laisserais pas filer...

- C'est une menace ?

- Mais non baka...

- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas les deux mots comme tout le monde ?

Cette fois ce fut les joues de Nishikido qui prirent une teinte rosée. Yuya fit un grand sourire amusé et taquin. Aussitôt, le regard de Ryo fut brûlant et intense.

- Et toi t'as qu'à les dires !

- Moi j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir t'as déjà oublié ?

- Ah je vois. T'as l'excuse parfaite.

- Voui ! Mais toi tu n'as rien du tout.

- Si...

Et Nishikido posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Yuya, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Sur ce, Ryo fit quelques pas en arrière. A présent c'est lui qui souriait, sous le regard accusateur de Tegoshi.

- Quoi ? Tu vas devenir dépendant de mes baisers ?

- Ca ne risque pas !

- Ah ouai ?

Il n'eut qu'à faire un pas pour que Yuya détale en courant, accompagné par le rire de Ryo. Les jours qui suivirent furent une sorte de rencontre entre Tegoshi et le "nouveau Nishikido". Car le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le comportement de ce dernier avait entièrement changé. Oh bien sur il continuait de renvoyer sur les roses la plupart des gens qui lui parlaient. Mais quand il s'agissait de Yuya, son comportement changeait du tout au tout. Il devenait soudain plus doux, plus délicat mais aussi beaucoup plus souriant et rieur. Comme si le monde autour de lui s'ouvrait et qu'il se permettait d'être heureux. Yamapi, lui, n'était pas là puisqu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Son état déjà critique avait largement empiré une fois qu'il avait croisé un Ryo en rage. La raison officielle était qu'il avait été sauvagement agressé en sortant des studios. Quand à Shige et Koyama, ils passaient leur temps à couver Yuya comme deux mères poules et le suivaient partout. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Ryo de frôler Tegoshi dès qu'il le croisait ou de lui lancer des regards langoureux auxquels le jeune chanteur rougissait ardemment. Ce qui faisait bien rire son aîné. Malgré lui, Yuya devait admettre que ça ressemblait quand même à un jeu. Mais le mot n'avait plus la même valeur à ses yeux. Bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait presque plus rien de l'entendre à ses oreilles. Ce qui lui faisait vraiment de l'effet était plutôt la sensation du corps de Ryo frôlant le sien et ce dernier l'avait bien comprit, venant toujours un peu plus près. A chaque fois, Tegoshi se sentait frissonner. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours supporté car il croyait que Ryo se fichait de lui mais maintenant c'était de plus en plus dur. Le regard brûlant de désir et remplit d'amour de Nishikido était très loin de l'aider. Enfaîte ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour. Mais Yuya sentait que la ronde se faisait de moins en moins grande et qu'ils se rapprochaient toujours un peu plus. La seule chose qui retenait à présent Tegoshi était Massu. Bien sur, ce dernier lui répétait tout le temps qu'il devait foncer et ne pas s'occuper de lui mais Yuya voyait bien qu'il souffrait en silence. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à le quitter. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de Masuda...

Ca faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que le manège entre Tegoshi et Ryo durait. Yamapi était revenu au sein du groupe mais partageait une chambre désormais à lui seul et ses relations avec les autres membres étaient plus que tendues. Seul Yuya lui parlait, ce que personne ne comprenait, même pas le leader. Mais le principal changement était surtout venant de la part de Masuda. Il semblait se sentir coupable d'avoir jeté Yuya dans les griffes de Yamapi et il était à présent bien décidé à rendre la personne qu'il aimait le plus heureuse. Ce fut un soir qu'il frappa. Sa tactique ? Renfermer Tegoshi dans le couloir et le forcer à aller voir Ryo. Mais bien sur, Yuya était du genre bruyant !

- MASSU je vois clair dans ton jeu espèce de baka !

- Je n'entends rien !

- MENTEUR !

- Je dors alors tais-toi !

- TRAITRE !

- Hum un bon lit moelleux...

Tegoshi eut beau hurler pendant plusieurs minutes il n'y avait rien à faire. Il se retrouva donc tout seul, alors que les lumières s'éteignaient et il fut plongé dans le noir. Yuya était loin d'avoir peur de l'obscurité, au contraire mais à cet instant précis...tout seul...dans ce couloir...Il se mit à courir aussitôt vers la première porte qui fut à sa portée et il se trouva que c'était celle de Ryo. Coïncidence ou pas ? Le problème c'est que Tegoshi ne le vit même pas. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois qu'il se retrouva devant un Nishikido qui regarda de bas en haut le pauvre Yuya avec un air amusé et brûlant. Pauvre Yuya qui devint très vite rouge comme une pivoine. Il essaya bien de se retourner et de faire quelques pas mais en une seconde il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur à l'intérieur de la chambre de Ryo. Bizarrement ce dernier restait loin de lui, mais Tegoshi l'en remercia mentalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul en pleine nuit ?

- Massu m'a enfermé dehors...

Nishikido éclata de rire et Yuya fit une moue qui le rendit incroyablement adorable aux yeux de son aîné.

- Et tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Je...je crois que c'est sa façon à lui de me dire...

- De te dire quoi ?

- "Vas y fonces ça ira pour moi"

Tegoshi essaya de faire un sourire amusé mais il baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds, rouge de honte. Ryo se contenta de le contempler, mais son regard était plus brûlant que jamais.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas décider ?

- Je...

Yuya releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Nishikido. En réalité tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se jeter dans ses bras, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il avait si peur de l'aimer mais surtout il était terrifié à l'idée d'être aimé. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il se mordit les lèvres, en pleine bataille du coeur. Ryo prit ça pour une réponse négative et comme il l'avait déjà dit il ne voulait pas forcer Yuya. Il s'avançait donc vers la porte d'entrée pour poser sa main sur la poignet quand il sentit deux bras l'encercler au niveau de la taille. Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand il comprit que Tegoshi y mettait toute sa force mais qu'il ne compressait enfaîte que légèrement son aîné. Ryo allait se retourner quand Yuya commença à parler et il comprit que le fait de ne pas être face à face aider le jeune chanteur. Par conséquent il resta dos à lui, sentant la tête de celui qu'il aimait contre son échine. Baissant le regard, il regarda les mains de Tegoshi qui n'arrêtaient pas de se tordre dans tous les sens.

- J'ai...j'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour était fait pour ceux qui s'aiment mais pas pour ceux qui voudraient être aimés. Et j'ai toujours pensé que je ne serais jamais que dans la deuxième catégorie. Je m'y suis habitué...c'est ma forteresse on pourrait dire. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne me suis jamais vraiment préparé à ce qu'un jour mes sentiments soient réciproques car pour moi c'était tout simplement impossible.

- Yuya...

Ryo n'avait fait que murmurer d'une voix douce. Mais ce fut suffisant pour faire comprendre à Tegoshi qu'il partait dans des explications sans queue ni tête et il sourit, resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur la taille de Nishikido qui le sentit. L'aîné entrelaça alors ses doigts dans ceux de Yuya qui ferma les yeux, désireux de profiter de ce moment.

- Désolé je parle trop quand je suis stressé...

- C'est pas grave mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dis de quoi tu avais peur...

- D'être...d'être aimé.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle et pendant une seconde, Tegoshi pria pour que Ryo n'ait rien entendu. Mais lorsque ce dernier se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, Yuya comprit que c'était raté. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il évita le regard de Nishikido qui se contenta alors de le prendre dans ses bras. D'abord hésitant, Tegoshi finit par l'enlacer à son tour. Il nicha son visage dans le cou de Ryo qui se sentit frissonner en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je deviens comme un fou à chaque fois que je te vois...

- Pas vraiment, non !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps et Yuya se décolla légèrement du corps si imposant de Ryo pour planter son regard dans celui de son ami. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Son visage devint rouge pivoine mais Nishikido ne lâcha pas son regard alors que le sien devenait intense. Tegoshi semblait vouloir demander quelque chose sans y parvenir et il lui tendit la perche.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Le visage de Yuya devint encore plus rouge mais il hocha la tête positivement avant de baisser la tête. Les bras de Ryo le serraient contre le torse de son aîné et il sentait ses mains dans le bas de son dos. C'était une sensation agréable, il se sentait en sécurité. Comme si rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Relevant finalement la tête, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ryo avec un air timide et incertain.

- Je...juste un baiser.

Nishikido le fixa du regard quelques minutes et Yuya crut qu'il allait succomber devant un tel amour aussi lisible. Puis il se mit à lui sourire tendrement, donnant ainsi le feu vert à Tegoshi qui s'avança très lentement. Tellement lentement que Nishikido crut bien qu'il allait lui sauter dessus avant même que Yuya ne le frôle. Mais il parvint à se contrôler. Il se contenta de regarder les yeux du jeune chanteur se fermer et se serrer férocement alors que ses lèvres entraient en contacts avec les siennes. Tegoshi ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser et Ryo garda les yeux ouverts, ne voulant perdre aucune miette du spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. Yuya n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir. Les lèvres de Nishikido étaient si douces, si tendres. Ils s'étaient souvent embrassés mais aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, acceptant enfin d'être aimé. Il était terrifié et son corps entier tremblait, ce qui poussa Ryo à le presser un peu plus contre lui. Tegoshi mit plusieurs minutes avant de se détacher de son aîné. Lorsqu'il le fit, il se contenta de reculer la tête, incapable de quitter l'étreinte si confortable de Nishikido qui lui fit un immense sourire. Jamais il n'avait vu Yuya aussi rouge qu'à cet instant et jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi adorable.

- Alors c'était comment ?

Aussitôt la teinte de Tegoshi augmenta. Ryo éclata de rire avant de caresser une de ses joues avec le bout de ses doigts, suivit bientôt de sa paume puis de sa main toute entière.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais...mais il y a un petit soucis.

- Hé ?

- Ca c'est un bisous, pas un baiser.

Yuya fit une moue et son regard se changea en quelque chose de volontairement coléreux.

- Les bisous c'est très bien !

Ryo se contenta de rire.

- Voui c'est très bien pour deux adolescents...mais nous on n'est plus deux jeunes adultes.

- Et comment ils s'embrassent les adultes ?

Ryo afficha un petit sourire et rapprocha son visage de celui de Yuya qui ferma les yeux. Nishikido pressa alors ses lèvres contres celles de Tegoshi. Mais au lieu de rester à ce stade, il força doucement le passage de ses lèvres. Les yeux de Yuya se rouvrirent aussitôt, croisant le regard brûlant et aimant de Ryo qui se voulait aussi rassurant. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Nishikido qui laissait présager que s'il acceptait d'approfondir ce baiser là, il n'était pas près de retourner à sa chambre. Rester à savoir si Tegoshi était près ou pas...Il pouvait sentir le corps si tendu de Ryo à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Cette sensation lui procurait une envie intense de le toucher, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. D'enfin ressentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Juste de partager ce qu'il y avait de plus beau avec celui qu'il aimait. Il n'avait qu'à croiser le regard de Ryo pour savoir qu'il était loin d'être le seul à vouloir que cette nuit reste mémorable. Ca faisait des jours et des jours que Yuya réfléchissait, aujourd'hui il voulait vivre. Juste vivre. Ses yeux se fermèrent à la seconde même où il entrouvrit ses lèvres avant de devoir ouvrir grand la bouche lorsque Nishikido s'y engouffra avec toute la passion et le désir qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps. Les yeux de l'aîné se fermèrent également. Il poussa avec violence le corps de Yuya contre le mur, l'écrasant avec le sien tout en se promettant que plus jamais il ne le quitterait. Les mains de Tegoshi s'avancèrent vers le visage de son ami comme pour le caresser. Mais ce dernier enlaça ses doigts dans les siens et les plaqua de chaque côté du visage de Yuya. Ryo l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, comme si c'était le dernier baiser de sa vie. Tegoshi, lui, n'arrivait même plus à contrôler son corps qui allait sans cesse se blottir contre celui de son aîné. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à respirer mais ce qu'il ressentait était plus fort que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Lorsque Nishikido lâcha les mains de Yuya, ces dernières allèrent trouver leur place sous la chemise de Ryo, lui caressant avec ardeur le dos. Le jeune chanteur sentit à quel point ce seul contact faisait frissonner tout entier son aîné et il sourit intérieurement. Soudain, Nishikido coupa court au baiser, laissant les deux jeunes hommes complètement essoufflés avec leurs lèvres légèrement rosées. Posant son front contre celui de Yuya, Ryo prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de parler devant un Tegoshi inquiet.

- Je veux être sur que c'est bien ce tu veux...il faut que tu en sois certain. On ne pourra pas revenir en arrière après.

- Tu...m'as dis un jour que tu avais fais ta première fois avec une personne que tu n'aimais pas...c'était Yamapi ?

Nishikido ne répondit pas mais Yuya comprit qu'il avait vu juste et caressa les joues de son aîné du bout des doigts.

- Je...je veux que tu oublies tout ça et que tu sois vraiment heureux.

Les propres joues de Tegoshi avaient pris une couleur rosée et Ryo ne put que sourire tendrement devant la demande de Yuya.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de toute ma vie.

Et pour approuver ses paroles, le jeune chanteur commença à défaire sa chemise bouton après bouton sous le regard plus que brûlant de Ryo. Une fois qu'elle fut entièrement dépattée, il la laissa tomber sur le sol. Dévoilant ainsi son torse tellement fin et attirant alors que son visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Puis ce fut le tour de celle de Nishikido qui commença avec une très grande lenteur. Apparemment trop grande pour Yuya qui ne put s'empêcher de l'achever en arrachant les derniers boutons d'un coup sec de son poignet. Rougissant de nouveau, il baissa la tête sous les yeux amusés de Ryo.

- Ah oui en effet, je crois que c'est bel et bien ce que tu veux.

Et tandis que Yuya faisait une moue, Nishikido s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion et brutalité ne lui laissant même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Mais Tegoshi fut loin de s'en plaindre et il imita Ryo qui était en train de dépatter la ceinture du jeune chanteur avec vitesse et précision. Une fois que leurs deux pantalons furent à terre, Nishikido entraîna Yuya par la taille jusqu'à son lit sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Ses mains ne cessaient de parcourir le corps de son ami tandis que Tegoshi semblait vouloir chercher quelque chose dans les cheveux de son aîné. Lorsque Yuya heurta le rebord du lit il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser juste une seconde le regard de Ryo qui avait également ouvert les yeux. Ce fut ainsi que Nishikido fit tomber Tegoshi sur son lit avant de s'allonger sur lui, sans interrompre leur baiser. Yuya dut avouer que la sensation de la partie intime de Ryo contre la sienne avait quelque chose de terrorisant. Mais savoir que celui qu'il aimait avait envie de lui était peut-être troublant mais aussi très...amusant. Lorsque Nishikido se décolla légèrement du corps désormais bouillant de Yuya, ce dernier sut que cette fois ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de sourire sous les baisers de Ryo dans son cou pour le rassurer. Les gestes de son aîné lui firent comprendre qu'il devait se retourner et quelques secondes plus tard il était déjà sur le ventre. Tegoshi ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant le corps de Nishikido se presser contre le sien tandis que l'aîné se mettait à caresser avec une lenteur ennivrante et perturbante son dos. Redressant le haut de son corps en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, Yuya sentit Ryo lui enlever son boxer et il tourna la tête. Aussitôt il sentit les lèvres de Nishikido sur sa tempe puis sa joue et il ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum du contact alors que Nishikido enlevait son propre sous-vêtement.

- Tu es prêt ?

Rouvrant les yeux, Yuya attrapa le drap avec ses mains, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il ne répondit pas mais le message fut très clair. Ryo eut un sourire avant de parcourir ses épaules avec ses lèvres tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Tegoshi dont le corps se raidit instinctivement. Nishikido allait s'avancer quand soudain la voix de Yuya s'éleva.

- Attends, attends !

- Hm ?

- Doucement hein ?

Ryo eut un immense sourire et posa son front contre l'échine de Yuya avant de le relever. Il posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Tegoshi qu'il sentit frissonner sous son souffle chaud.

- J'essayerais...

- Sadique !

- Masochiste !

Cette fois ce fut Yuya qui fit un grand sourire. Nishikido en profita pour complètement se poser sur le corps de Tegoshi en s'appuyant avec ses mains sur ses hanches, lui ôtant lentement sa virginité. Mais il y eu beau y aller au millimètre près, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour ne pas arracher un cri au jeune chanteur qui fut aussitôt assourdi par la main de Ryo sur sa bouche. Appuyant férocement le dos de sa tête contre le menton de Nishikido, Yuya ferma les yeux et serra de toutes ses forces le drap alors que sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. La main encore libre de Ryo quitta la hanche de Tegoshi pour se poser sur une des mains du cadet qui commençait à devenir blanche à cause de la pression. Il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de son amant qui répondit en resserrant l'étreinte. Sans se retirer du corps de Yuya, Ryo prit le temps de bien embrasser toute la surface du dos de Tegoshi. Ce dernier baissa la tête, essayant de respirer de nouveau normalement. La main de Nishikido ne quittait pas sa bouche et c'était tant mieux car Yuya continuait encore de gémir. Ryo l'embrassa cette fois dans le cou, mêlant le bout de sa langue à ses lèvres. Il eut un sourire en voyant la peau de Tegoshi devenir plus rugueuse à cause de la chair de poule.

- Ca va aller ?

Yuya tourna sa tête vers lui, avec toujours la main de Ryo sur sa bouche et gonfla ses joues comme un hamster en faisant de grands yeux exorbités.

- J'ai été trop fort ?

Tegoshi hocha aussitôt la tête avec fureur. Nishikido éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser sur le front avec toute la douceur du monde sur ses lèvres. Collant une de ses joues contre celle de Yuya, il enleva doigts par doigts sa main de sa bouche qui était à présent grande ouverte. Puis il écouta d'une oreille attentive la respiration sifflante de Tegoshi avec un air tendre. Ce dernier plongea aussitôt son regard dans celui de son aîné avec une moue. Sa voix s'éleva dans un souffle plus que rageur mais pourtant presque inaudible.

- Baka !

Ryo éclata de nouveau de rire et l'embrassa avec fougue, provoquant un sursaut de chaleur au corps déjà plus que brûlant de Yuya. Sa seule consolation fut de voir que le corps de Nishikido était aussi chaud que le sien et il lui tira la langue d'un air satisfait. Ryo se contenta de lui lancer un regard amusé et commença à parler.

- Je continue ?

Pendant une seconde, il crut que Yuya allait refuser mais ce dernier sembla demander un autre baiser. Ryo accéda aussitôt à sa demande, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine sans se retirer de son corps. Lorsque leurs visages se séparèrent, Tegoshi plongea un regard brûlant et troublant dans celui avide de désir de Nishikido. Le jeune chanteur lui fit un petit sourire avant d'hocher de la tête positivement. Ryo remarqua à quel point quelque chose semblait avoir changé dans les yeux de Yuya mais il n'arriva pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il se contenta donc de l'admirer en sentant son coeur chavirer. Il comprit alors que l'adjectif "adorable" qu'il utilisait souvent pour le qualifier n'était plus d'actualité. A présent, Yuya était beau...magnifique, mais aussi plus mature. Une sorte d'aura princière émanait de lui. A tel point qu'il crut sombrer quand Tegoshi tourna la tête devant lui. Il la baissa avant de de nouveau serrer le drap avec ses mains même si l'une d'entre elle était toujours enlacée par celle de Ryo.

- YOSH !

Nishikido éclata de rire.

- C'est pas un match de foot t'es au courant ?

- Hé j'utilise toute l'aide mental disponible !

Ryo ne comprit pas trop où il voulait en venir mais pencha la tête sur le côté avec un immense sourire accompagné d'un regard tendre. De toute façon, avant de recommencer quoi que ce soit il devait déjà commencer par se retirer. Il le fit avec une extrême lenteur sentant le corps de Yuya se tendre. Une fois que cela fut fait, non sans quelques gémissements de douleur de la part du jeune chanteur, il rabattit ses deux mains vers lui, lâchant celle de Yuya. Puis il passa un de ses bras le plus bas possible sur le ventre de Tegoshi, de sorte de bloquer ainsi contre lui le bassin de son amant. Avec un air amusé, Ryo colla ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Yuya, en profitant au passage pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Comme ça tu ne pourras pas m'échapper ! Tiens ?! T'as l'air d'avoir chaud ?

Fit-il remarquer en voyant à quel point Tegoshi était soudain devenue rouge pivoine. Ce dernier regarda ailleurs en faisant une moue.

- C'est que...je me sens tout...vide ! C'est...perturbant !

Ryo éclata de rire et pressa ses lèvres contre la tempe bouillante de Yuya.

- Baka !

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire taquin de la part de Tegoshi. Sur lequel Nishikido enchaîna avec un coup de rein en prenant de nouveau possession de Yuya qui enfouit aussitôt sa tête dans le drap pour étouffer son cri. Ryo vit les mains de son amant serrer avec hargne le dessus du lit avant de l'aplatir comme si Tegoshi cherchait à faire des lignes. Il eut un léger sourire avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur le corps de Yuya, ne lâchant pas le bas du ventre de ce dernier. Ce qu'il avait tout à fait raison de faire car instinctivement le bas du corps du jeune chanteur cherchait à se dégager de celui de Ryo. Mais c'était chose impossible. Toutefois sa main encore libre alla de nouveau enlacer les doigts de Yuya et rabattit leurs deux mains à présent jointes juste en dessous du cou de son amant.

- Ca va aller, détends-toi !

Tegoshi ferma les yeux et relâcha le drap avec sa mâchoire, relevant la tête et le haut de son corps. Aussitôt Ryo en profita pour montrer tout son amour en embrassant chaque parcelle de la peau de Yuya qui ne put que gémir de plaisir. Nishikido entama alors de lents et doux va-et-viens qui manquèrent d'arracher de nouveaux cris à Tegoshi. Mais ce dernier serra les dents et essaya plutôt de se concentrer sur les sensations et les doigts ennivrants de Ryo. Au fil des minutes, la douleur ne diminua pas mais un autre sentiment vint s'ajouter à elle. Yuya s'en rendit surtout compte au moment où il comprit que son bassin bougeait presque de lui-même, suivant les mouvements de Ryo à la lettre comme si sa peau refusait de se détacher de celle de son amant même pour quelques secondes. C'est pour cette raison que ce dernier avait progressivement lâché l'étreinte qu'il excersait sur le bas du ventre de Yuya. Il le sentait aussi dans sa chaleur corporelle, son corps étant presque en sueur à présent. On pouvait quasiment voir un début de condensation à chaque fois qu'il expirait, ce qui le fit sourire tout seul. Il y avait aussi ses gémissements qui ne se contentaient plus d'être de simples gémissements de douleur mais plutôt de plaisir et de bonheur. Mais surtout et enfin, c'était dans son coeur que tout se bousculait. La peur qu'il avait éprouvait jusqu'à maintenant semblait être poursuivit et chassée par un sentiment puissant et intense qu'était le bonheur. Le bonheur à l'état pur, que chaque baiser, chaque contact avec Ryo venait agrandir et assouvir. C'est ainsi qu'il ne remarqua même pas les accélérations des mouvements de Nishikido qui semblait à chaque fois réagir en parfaite osmose avec les envies et les craintes de Yuya. Il avait fait en sorte de d'abord habituer Tegoshi à un corps étrangé en lui avant d'ensuite faire naître des sentiments inconnus qui à présent le submergeaient et le bouleversaient. Ryo continuait par la même occasion de l'embrasser à chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait. Ce qui empêchait Yuya de ne penser qu'à la douleur. Il faisait ainsi plonger le jeune chanteur dans un état ennivrant de désir et de plaisir, lentement mais sûrement. Plus les gémissements de Tegoshi étaient sans équivoques, plus Ryo se laissait aller à ses propres désirs sans jamais bafouer ceux de son amant. Et bientôt ce fut l'aîné qui commença à gémir. Alors que son corps était complètement en sueur et que la chaleur du corps de Yuya lui faisait perdre la tête. Pourtant à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se retira subitement de Tegoshi avant de se redresser légèrement, lâchant prise sur le bas du ventre de Yuya. Yuya qui se sentit horriblement vide, physiquement et psychologiquement. Affolé, il allait tourner la tête quand les lèvres de Ryo se collèrent contre sa tempe.

- Tourne-toi...

- Pourq....pourquoi ?

- Je veux te voir...

La conversation n'avait été faite que dans un souffle, l'un comme l'autre étouffés par leurs envies bien trop vites stoppées. Mais Yuya sentit que ça semblait compter pour Nishikido et s'exécuta donc, se tournant avec l'aide de son amant sur le dos. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, Tegoshi comprit pourquoi Ryo lui avait demandé une telle chose. Il le comprit à la seconde où il vit la joie dans le regard de Ryo de voir lui-même du bonheur et du plaisir dans le sien. Sans perdre de temps, Nishikido se recolla au corps de Yuya, cette fois sur son ventre tout en aillant prit le soin de lui avoir écarté les jambes juste avant. Tegoshi acceuilla le visage de Ryo tout près du sien en y déposant des baisers doux sur ses mèches trempées qui lui collaient le front et les joues. Yuya souria en sentant le corps de son aîné trembler à ce contact alors qu'il avait toujours pensé que Ryo était le plus résistant des deux. Il réprima un gémissement de plaisir en sentant Nishikido lui agripper les cuisses pour finalement le sentir de nouveau entrer en lui. Mais son léger cri fut assourdi par le baiser fougueux et passionné de Ryo qui lui captura la bouche sans même lui laisser le temps de respirer. Sous le plaisir, Nishikido serra de toutes ses forces les cuisses de Yuya dont le bassin s'était remit à bouger, accompagnant avec désir les va-et-viens de Ryo. Les mains de Tegoshi s'agrippèrent dans le dos de son aîné, laissant des marques rouges lorsque la passion de Ryo devenait trop intense et qu'il accélérait soudainement le rythme. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient toujours pas, malgré le besoin indéniable de chacun de respirer. Ils étaient sûrement terrorisés à l'idée que si l'un lâchait l'autre, l'autre disparaîtrait ou inversement. Mais bientôt le désir de Ryo fut trop fort à garder enfouit alors que Yuya semblait prendre de plus en plus de plaisir. Il se permit donc d'imprimer un rythme plus violent, intense et rapide à son bassin. Ce qui fit aussitôt réagir Tegoshi qui s'agripa cette fois de toutes ses forces jusqu'à griffer la peau de Ryo. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de plaisir avant de lâcher les cuisses de Yuya qu'il gardait prisonniers, capturant à la place les mains de son amant. Enlaçant avec force ses doigts avec les siens, il les posa de chaque côté du visage de Yuya et les enfonça de quelques centimètres dans le drap à cause des sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Le corps de Tegoshi se cabra soudain, permettant une meilleur profondeur au coups de reins de Ryo qui metta un terme au baiser, incapable de continuer à rester de marbre. Tandis que Yuya essayait de reprendre sa respiration la bouche grande ouverte alors que son corps était presque en transe, Nishikido ne quitta pas une seule seconde la peau de son amant. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue, son cou, son torse puis revint au visage, à la tempe, au front. A chaque fois avec passion et violence, laissant souvent des suçons ou des marques de dents ici et là. Ce qui provoqua des gémissements plus qu'équivoques de la part de Yuya, toujours à court d'air mais qui n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses propres sentiments, son propre coeur et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Ryo. Mais aussi dans cet immense bonheur qu'il lui faisait ressentir mais que plus aucun des deux n'arrivaient vraiment à contrôler. Le bassin de Tegoshi n'arrivait même plus à suivre celui de Nishikido qui était à présent complètement submergé par ses désirs et son coeur. A chaque fois que Yuya croisait son regard il avait l'impression de voir tellement d'amour que ça lui paraissait irréel. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir hypnotisant et ennivrant, alors qu'on pouvait y lire toute la passion qu'il ressentait. La bouche toujours ouverte, le jeune chanteur n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre pied et ses gémissements se transformaient presque en cri tandis que Ryo ne faisait qu'accélérer. Encore et toujours. Nishikido lâcha soudain les mains de Yuya avant de de nouveau agripper ses cuisses avec violence. Tegoshi s'accrocha aussitôt au drap de toutes ses forces mais bientôt ce fut insuffisant vu la force et l'intensité avec lesquelles Ryo ne faisait qu'un avec lui.

- R...Ryo...trop vite...

Nishikido ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa demande mais Tegoshi comprit qu'enfaîte il l'avait très bien entendu mais n'avait plus assez de raison pour s'arrêter ou tout simplement ralentir. Yuya n'eut qu'à croiser son regard pour voir qu'il essayait mais qu'il était aussi perdu et submergé que lui. Et la seule chose que trouva à faire Ryo pour le faire taire fut de l'embrasser avec toute la passion et le désir qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais déjà, Tegoshi sentait son corps faiblir. Yuya essaya d'écraser au maximum sa tête dans la surface du lit mais rien n'arrivait à soulager son corps et son coeur. Ni même ses mains qui essayaient vainement de repousser ou de s'accrocher aux hanches de Ryo, ni même son bassin qui essayait malgré tout de suivre le rythme. La température n'arrangeait en rien les choses et Yuya aurait été près à parier que quelqu'un avait monté le thermostat jusqu'à plus de 50° au moins ! Il sentait son corps transpirer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusque là. La sueur coulant dans son dos ou se mêlant à celle de son amant à chaque contact de sa peau contre la sienne, ce qui arrivait en permanence. Bizarrement, Tegoshi avait l'impression que leurs corps étaient devenus marrons noir comme s'ils avaient bronzés d'un seul coup tellement ils étaient bouillant. Ryo quitta ses lèvres pour son cou et Yuya serra soudain les dents. Il ne put pourtant pas retenir un cri perçant qui résonna dans toute la pièce et ouvrit grand la bouche, la respiration saccadée et sifflante. Regardant le plafond d'un air hagard, il sombrait complètement dans ses désirs et ses sentiments. Nishikido reprit aussitôt possession de ses lèvres avec fougue. Ce ne fut que lorsque la pièce commença à tourner qu'il essaya de lâcher le drap pour s'accrocher à Ryo mais ses doigts refusaient de l'écouter. Enfaîte il n'arrivait plus à rien faire. Juste à ressentir de toute son âme et son coeur les coups de reins violent et rapides de Nishikido. Juste à ressentir la langue de son amant s'entrelacer avec la sienne à l'en étouffer. Ryo accélérait toujours le rythme. Soudain il coupa court au baiser, frappant de toutes ses forces avec un de ses poignets juste à côté du visage de Yuya. Mais bien sur frapper dans un drap n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Il ne fut donc pas du tout soulagé et il se redressa légèrement, relevant la tête vers le plafond avant que Tegoshi ne l'entende crier. Sur le coup, Yuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voir Ryo perdre tous ses moyens avait quelque chose de terrorisant mais au moins c'était signe que ses propres sentiments étaient normaux. Mais son sourire ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il comprit tout à coup que Nishikido se répandait en lui après un coup de bassin beaucoup plus violent que les autres ce qui lui arracha à lui-même un cri. La seule différence entre Ryo et Yuya était que ce dernier était déjà à la limite de l'évanouissement et ce fut l'apothéose. Relevant la tête l'espace d'une seconde le temps de crier une dernière fois, il eut juste le temps de voir la pièce tourner une fois de plus et de croiser le regard fou d'amour de Ryo avant de retomber mollement sur le lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, la bouche entrouverte pour toujours essayer d'améliorer sa respiration. Il ne sentit donc pas le corps de Nishikido lui tomber lourdement dessus alors que lui aussi perdait toutes ses forces. Les lèvres de Ryo entrèrent violement en contact avec la tempe trempée du jeune chanteur. Lâchant les cuisses de Yuya, il ramena ses mains pour caresser le visage à présent endormit de Tegoshi. Il aurait put continuer. Son corps ne demandait que ça, mais ça ne voulait plus rien dire si son amant n'était plus conscient pour partager ce moment de bonheur avec lui. Ryo se retira donc, avec lenteur, et finit par se coucher au côté de Yuya. Laissant passer quelques secondes il l'attira vers lui, collant de nouveau son torse contre le sien et posa ses lèvres contre son front. Leurs deux corps étaient en sueur, il ne fut donc pas surprit mais au contraire amusé de sentir ses lèvres mouillés. Admirant le visage de Yuya au pays des songes, Ryo resserra un peu plus son étreinte avant de dégager plusieurs mèches trempées du front du jeune chanteur. Il essuya aussi quelques gouttes qui dégoulinaient de ses joues à son cou, avide de toujours et encore caresser la peau de son amant. Ses yeux exprimaient une joie à l'état pur que rien n'aurait put éteindre. Un sourire naquit sur son visage et tandis que sa main caressait la joue du jeune homme, la voix de Ryo s'éleva. Ce n'était qu'un murmure et personne n'aurait put certifié l'avoir entendu.

- Je t'aime...

Il ne sut pas vraiment s'il allait rire ou pleurer en voyant un léger sourire s'afficher sur le visage de Yuya. Ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement mais il ne quitta pas une seconde la bouche entrouverte de Tegoshi d'où s'échappait son souffle chaud lui chatouillant la peau, ni ses yeux, ni ses cheveux, ni ses pommettes, ni son menton, ni ses grains de beautés...Et finalement il s'endormit, non sans avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le bout du nez de Yuya qui instinctivement se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras.

----------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Yuya en était déjà à son 4ème bol de riz et s'apprêtait à en prendre un 5ème lorsque sa main fut stoppée par Koyama avec un air désapprobateur.

- Tss tss ce n'est pas bon de trop manger le matin !

- Mais c'est que du riz !

- Je sais bien, et je sais aussi que tu as l'air d'être crevé donc que tu n'as pas dut beaucoup dormir mais ça suffit !

Et son ami partit sous le regard amusé de Yuya qui avait faillit éclater de rire en entendant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas dut faire une longue nuit. Mais il fit vite une grimace en se tournant de nouveau vers le bac de riz tandis que son ventre criait famine. Il sautilla légèrement sur place en agitant son bol et ses baguettes.

- Mais j'ai faim moiiiiiiiii !

Soudain une énorme portion de riz bien savoureux atterrit dans son récipient. Il tourna la tête vers...Ryo qui lui fit un regard brûlant. Dès le matin ! Aussitôt les joues de Yuya devinrent toutes rouges. Il gonfla ses joues comme un hamster, rappelant un heureux souvenir à son aîné qui lui fit un sourire taquin.

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre des forces...

Il s'approcha de Tegoshi et passa juste derrière lui, le frôlant et le faisant frissonner par la même occasion. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille.

- Après tout qui sait ce qui t'attend cette nuit et toutes les autres nuits qui vont suivre ?!

- Hééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ??!!

Mais Ryo était déjà à plusieurs mètres quand Yuya se mit à crier. Tandis que ce dernier passait pour un fou qui parlait tout seul, Nishikido éclata de rire en faisant tourner ses baguettes dans une de ses mains avait de reprendre un air sérieux lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce où les membres du groupe étaient réunis.

- Ce n'est pas possible ? Il disait ça pour rire ? On peut pas faire ça toutes les nuits, ne ?! Baka, il va finir par nous tuer tous les deux ! Maman !

Une fois que tous les NewS furent assis à leur table, Ryo et Tegoshi l'un en face de l'autre, Shige fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Alors comment c'est passait votre nuit ? Koyama ?

- J'ai rêvé de toi avec un corps de Chiwawa, je dois avouer que c'est très perturbant !

- Ahaha je suis mort de rire, Massu ?

- Pas super bien, il a fait chaud non ?

- Ah vous aussi vous avez trouvés ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Yuya qui s'était exclamé haut et fort et arborait à présent un grand sourire gêné. Tous sauf Ryo qui eut un léger sourire tendre.

- Yamapi ?

- Tu me parles maintenant ?

- Il faut bien sinon c'est le groupe qui risque d'en pâtir.

- Pas mal.

- Ryo ?

- La meilleur de toute ma vie.

Tous se tournèrent à prèsent vers Ryo, étonnés que pour une fois ce dernier soit de bonne humeur. Mais Massu relança la conversation sur autre chose et tous oublièrent bien vites les paroles de Nishikido. Personne ne vit donc le regard gêné que lança tout d'abord Yuya à ce dernier avant que Ryo ne lui réponde par un regard brûlant et intense. Et personne ne vit non plus Tegoshi donnait son plus beau sourire à ce qui désormais était son amant. Pourtant la moindre personne qui aurait surprit leur échange à cet instant aurait sans aucun doute vu la lueur dans leurs yeux qui était très mais alors très loin d'être de l'amitié.

Fin^^


	8. Epilogue

- Baka

Ce fut le seul mot prononcé par Ryo lorsqu'il découvrit le "magnifique" porte-clés glissé par Yuya dans sa poche de jean : une figurine représentant une tête d'alien avec maqué Ryo juste au dessus. La plupart des groupies l'avaient en pancarte pendant les concerts mais Nishikido n'était même pas au courant que ça existait en porte-clés. C'était presque à se demander si Tegoshi n'avait pas fait une requête personnelle à un "copain" à lui. Surtout lorsque qu'on jetait un coup d'oeil au deuxième porte-clés qui représentait cette fois une tête d'ange avec une auréole et marqué Yuya dessus ! Mais très vite, un sourire naquit sur son visage, remplaçant l'air renfrogné qu'il avait encore quelques secondes auparavant. Il fit sautiller les pendentifs dans sa main plusieurs fois avant de refermer son poing dessus et de les ranger de nouveau dans sa poche.

- Tu vas voir toi !

Une lueur d'amusement et de manipulation s'alluma dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne valait rien comparée à celle qui faisait vivre l'amour qu'il avait pour un certain ange ! Poussant un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un rire, il traversa la rue bondée qui menait au café où ils voulaient se rendre. Après la tournée triomphale d'il y a deux mois, NewS avait enchaîné sur leur nouveau cd et plusieurs émissions de télé. Mais aujourd'hui c'était les vacances, pendant deux semaines ils n'avaient absolument rien de professionnel à faire. Ce qui laissait le champ libre à leur vie personnelle ! Cependant, Ryo fut bien vite sortit de ses pensées en voyant que le café était fermé. Apparemment il n'ouvrait qu'à quatorze heures. Nishikido poussa un grognement d'exaspération. Il n'était qu'une heure et demi...Le pire dans l'histoire était qu'il était censé le savoir mais évidemment il n'avait pas écouté. Il s'était précipité, trop impatient de le voir alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Maintenant il allait devoir patienter pendant une demi-heure. Réprimant un deuxième grognement, il regarda autour de lui et commença à marcher. Ryo ne savait pas vraiment où il allait mais de toute façon il avait trente minutes à tuer alors autant aller n'importe où. Traversant plusieurs avenues, il finit par atterrir dans une rue reculée. Ce fut plus l'absence de luminosité qui le ramena à la réalité que les poubelles qui empestaient. Le chanteur allait revenir sur ses pas quand un jeune homme l'accosta. Il était sûrement un peu plus âgé que lui, cheveux longs attaché avec une couette. Plusieurs cicatrices sur le visage qui laissaient supposées qu'il avait eu ou avait toujours une vie bien chargée. Pour un peu, Ryo l'aurait prit pour un Yakuza mais comme disait Yuya : "Pas de préjugés, un gros malabar peut se cacher derrière n'importe qui !" Enfaîte, Nishikido trouvait cette remarque vraiment débile. Mais il voulait voir si elle pouvait s'avérer vrai et se tourna donc vers ce jeune homme lorsqu'il lui parla.

- Excusez-moi, vous auriez l'heure s'il vous plait ?!

- Non désolé...

En vérité, il n'était pas du tout désolé. Mais c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas de montre et son portable était dans son sac qui était lui-même dans sa voiture alors...Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire l'heure qu'il avait vu il y a à peine quelques minutes alors qu'elle était erronée...Mauvaise fois ? Non voyons ! Ou peut-être un peu, mais alors vraiment juste un chouilla. Et de toute façon, Ryo n'était pas vraiment réputé pour être un saint, ou même juste une personne légèrement sociable. Et pour couronner le tout, Yuya n'était pas dans les courages. Donc il n'avait strictement aucune raison de se montrer courtois même s'il y a encore quelques secondes il voulait vérifier les paroles pleines de sagesse de Tegoshi.

- Dommage pour toi mon gars, ça aurait put être ta dernière bonne action.

Aussitôt, quatre autres gars dans le même style surgirent de l'ombre pour l'entourer. La seule réaction de Ryo fut de faire un léger sourire, malgré tout heureux d'avoir prouvé que la phrase de Yuya n'aurait de toute façon pas marché dans ce cas là. A part ça, il ne fit strictement rien. Même lorsqu'il se fit violemment plaquer contre le mur, même lorsque son portefeuille lui fut arraché et que tous ses billets disparurent dans les poches de ceux qui "l'agressaient". Mais apparemment ce ne fut pas assez et le premier qui l'avait accosté sortit soudainement un teaser qu'il mit en marche. Les yeux de Ryo pétillèrent. En réalité, il avait toujours rêvé d'en voir un en vrai. Cette petite merveille de la technologie pouvait envoyer des décharges susceptibles de vous assommez un bon coup ou même à forte dose de vous tuez. Il eut même la chance de le voir de près lorsque son Yakuza préféré l'agita juste sous son nez.

- Tu vas pas me dire que c'est tout ce que t'as ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ta montre !

Nishkido se demanda s'il le faisait exprès et fronça les sourcils. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air de lui dire "t'es un idiot toi !" car quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre autres gars sortirent de leurs côtés des couteaux. Beaucoup moins jolies et beaucoup moins stylés. Ryo fit une moue désapprobatrice. Aussitôt, ce qui ressemblait le plus à un leader s'approcha un peu plus de lui avec son teaser.

- Hé toi tu serais pas en train de te payer notre tête ?

Nishikido fit de grands yeux volontairement surpris. Mais son léger sourire n'échappa pas au colosse qui apparemment commençait à s'énerver.

- Je vais te saigner comme un...

- RYOOOOOO !

Soudain le petit sourire de Ryo disparut en une fraction de seconde et il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir cet espèce d'idiot courir vers eux avec un immense sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Aussitôt il voulut faire un pas mais le couteau d'un de ses agresseurs s'approcha dangereusement de lui, lui intimant de ne pas bouger d'un poil. Bizarrement le jeu était devenu beaucoup moins marrant. Le leader fit un rictus en voyant le visage de Ryo se décomposer. Mais il s'étira surtout en voyant le physique du nouveau venu. Nouveau venu qui ne remarqua même pas les couteaux, ni le teaser mais sauta directement dans les bras de Nishikido.

- Je savais que t'arriverais en avance, t'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit. N'empêche, ça fait un petit moment que je te cherche !

Yuya éclata de rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Ryo. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant son regard noir et brûlant qu'il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Il se tourna alors vers l'homme le plus proche d'eux qui se trouvait être leur supposé leader. Profitant de l'absence d'attention de Tegoshi, les cinq hommes avaient cachés leurs armes sous leur manche. Ryo ne put s'empêchait de penser qu'il n'y avait pas que l'attention qui manquait à Yuya et se promit de lui en toucher deux mots. Mais pour l'instant il se contenta de regarder avec une extrême attention les gestes du leader qui parla avec Tegoshi.

- Oh mais regardez qui voilà...quelle surprise. Très belle surprise.

Aussitôt les quatre autres hommes renchérirent avec des ricanements sans équivoques et le regard de Ryo se fit froid et glacial. Yuya de son côté, ne lâcha pas son sourire. Il plongea même son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, ce qui le perturba à un point qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'imaginer.

- On se connait ? Vous...êtes des amis de Ryo-chan ?

Cette fois c'était sur, il manquait bien plusieurs cases à Yuya et Nishikido se pinça les lèvres.

- Des amis ? Mais je veux bien être tout ce que tu veux pour toi ma belle...

Tegoshi éclata de rire mais renvoya un regard interrogateur à Ryo l'air de dire "tu as des amis bizarres". Nishikido aurait put jurer qu'à cet instant précis, il n'aurait souhaité rien d'autre que de pouvoir voler ce teaser et de s'en servir sur Yuya qui ne comprenait décidément rien. Mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits en voyant le leader faire un pas vers Tegoshi. Instinctivement, une de ses mains agrippa un des bras de son ami.

- Tu es une fille...ou un garçon ?

- Hé ?! Ben un garçon.

Yuya éclata une nouvelle fois de rire mais parut déconcerté par la question, ce qui fit sourire le leader. Pendant une seconde, Ryo espéra que la réponse déplaise aux agresseurs. Mais apparemment ça ne fit que les exciter encore plus et le rictus qui apparut alors sur leurs visages lui donna envie de tous les massacrer. Le fait que Tegoshi ne perde toujours pas son sourire ne l'y aidait pas du tout...

- Parfait, parfait...et si tu venais faire un tour avec nous ?

- Désolé mais on n'a quelque chose de prévu alors...

Yuya voulut faire un pas. Ce fut l'instant que choisit le leader pour sortir son teaser ainsi que les quatre autres leurs couteaux. Aussitôt, les yeux de Tegoshi s'écarquillèrent. Une lueur de panique dut apparaître dans ses yeux car l'homme en face de lui s'approcha un peu plus alors que Ryo se préparait à bondir.

- N'ais pas peur, on ne te veux aucun mal...au contraire.

Les quatre hommes de mains esquissèrent un sourire tandis que leur leader approchait lentement sa main vers la joue de Yuya. Mais il n'eut même pas l'occasion de l'effleurer que déjà, Ryo passait à l'action. Tirant sur sa main qui tenait le bras de Tegoshi, il le poussa contre le mur derrière lui. Nishikido se retrouva alors en première ligne et sauta sur le gars au teaser qui ne comprit même pas ce qui se passait. L'aîné des NewS frappa alors derrière les genoux de l'homme qui s'effondra au sol après un cri...mais déjà Ryo était sur ses hommes de mains, non sans avoir d'abord volé le fameux teaser ! Ca ne lui prit pas plus de quelques minutes pour tous les mettre à terre. Apparemment, il était très motivé et Yuya ne comprit pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il constata, c'est que même en faisant preuve de violence il pouvait se montrer particulièrement...élégant. Les coups de Ryo étaient un peu comme une danse dont il connaissait les mouvements par coeur et interprétait avec raffinement et précision. Une fois que les cinq hommes furent tous hors d'état de nuire pour quelques secondes, Nishikido se jeta cette fois sur Yuya. L'attrapant par le poignet, il détala aussitôt sans prononcer un seul mot. Les deux hommes ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois qu'ils furent devant le café où à la base ils avaient rendez-vous. Ce fut à ce moment que Yuya planta un regard honteux et gêné dans celui de son aîné.

- C'était pas tes amis ne ?

Ryo avait l'air énervé. Il fixa un moment Tegoshi sans rien dire avant de le pousser légèrement pour que ce dernier aille rencontrer le mur.

- Baka !

Yuya se mit à rougir tout en baissant la tête.

- Je suis désolé...

- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi !

Et sur ce, Nishikido ébouriffa les cheveux de Yuya tout en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Il le força ainsi à rentrer dans le café où ils s'installèrent à la table qui leur étaient déjà réservée. Le regard de Ryo restait intense et brûlant. Il était volontairement braqué sur Tegoshi qui n'osait plus regarder son amant en face.

- 1ère leçon ?!

Surprit, Yuya releva la tête et croisa le regard si perturbant de Ryo.

- Quelle est la première leçon que je t'ai apprise ?

Comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir, les joues de Tegoshi devinrent encore plus rouges. Il regarda d'ailleurs comme pour chercher de l'aide avant de revenir sur le visage de Nishikido.

- Je suis trop naïf...

Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure et Ryo fit un léger sourire imperceptible aux yeux du monde.

- Deuxième leçon ?

- Les gens ne sont pas tous des gens bien en qui on peut avoir confiance.

- Alinéa 1 ?

- Même les gens qui paraissent très gentil au premier abord.

- Alinéa 2 ?

- Surtout les gens qui paraissent trop gentil...

Plus les questions avançaient et plus la voix de Yuya prenait de l'assurance tout comme le sourire de Ryo. Jusqu'à ce que Tegoshi essaye de se justifier.

- Je n'ai pas oublié...mais ils n'avaient pas l'air méchants et avoues que tu as encore joué au suicidaire alors que t'avais promis que t'arrêterais.

Cette fois sa voix était beaucoup plus grave. On n'y ressentait de la peur et de la colère. Nishikido n'eut donc qu'à voir les larmes perler au coin des yeux de Yuya pour se sentir faiblir. Mais son mauvais caractère était le meilleur ennemi du côté têtu de Tegoshi.

- C'est faux...et la question n'est pas là !

- Menteur ! Tu passes ton temps à jouer avec les gens pour voir jusqu'où ils peuvent encaisser avant de te mettre leur point dans la figure. Sauf que ce que tu as l'air d'ignorer c'est que parfois tu rencontre plus fort que toi. Et le fait que je sois naïf ou quoi que ce soit d'autre n'a rien n'avoir là-dedans. Ils auraient put te tuer mais toi tu as voulu jouer...

Une larme s'échappa et coula lentement sur la joue du jeune chanteur avant qu'il ne l'enlève d'un geste rapide et rageux. Son regard ne quitta pas celui de Ryo, ne voulant pas être le premier à baisser les yeux. Il ouvrit encore une fois la bouche.

- Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça...c'est vrai que la plupart des gens croient à ton image de mec insociable, dur et froid mais ce n'est pas le cas pour moi.

Le regard de Ryo se fit interrogateur et Yuya se permit un petit sourire.

- Leçon 10 : Parfois, à de très rares occasions, je peux me montrer intelligent et perspicace !

- Je savais que j'aurais jamais dut te l'apprendre celle-là.

Mais Nishikido eut un léger rire et son regard ce fit plus tendre. Tegoshi osa poser la question qu'il redoutait tant.

- T'es encore fâché ?

- J'étais pas fâché. J'ai...j'ai eu peur...

Yuya fronça les sourcils.

- D'être blessé ? Ah tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit qu'un jour tu rencontrerais plus fort que toi !

- Mais non baka ! j'ai eu peur pour toi.

- Pour moi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Leçon numéro 4 : Tu peux parfois te montrer très débile en plus d'être naif !

Aussitôt, Tegoshi se remit à rougir de plus belle. Mais Ryo enfonça un peu plus le clou, la mine grave.

- Je contrôlais la situation...d'accord j'avoues que ça m'amusait bien. Mais avec toi c'était diffèrent. D'un coup c'est devenu beaucoup plus sérieux et tu n'as rien vu du danger. Tu...tu as accordé ta confiance à la première seconde sans même les connaître, comme toujours. Tu n'as strictement rien comprit à ce qu'ils se voyaient déjà être en train de faire avec toi et je suis sur qu'à l'heure actuelle tu ne l'as toujours pas analysé ?!

Yuya parut réfléchir intensément mais rien n'y faisait.

- Ils voulaient marcher ?

Le grognement exaspéré de Ryo fut le signe qu'il était sur la mauvaise route et Tegoshi se ratatissa au maximum dans sa chaise.

- Ils voulaient pas marcher ?

- Non !

Le ton de l'aîné était dur et sec. Son regard était brûlant. Il avait la même lueur que lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait de trop prêt de Yuya pensant qu'il était peut-être célibataire. Ce dernier fit de gros yeux comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et éclata de rire...plus sous le stresse qu'autre chose. Mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes et il reprit bien vite un air sérieux.

- T'as l'impression que tout le monde veut me sauter dessus, c'est dingue !

- Ce n'est pas une impression !

- Parce que le gars que tu as envoyé à l'hosto alors qu'il voulait me demander la rue du stand des ramens c'était une impression peut-être ?!

Cette fois Ryo ne trouva rien à répondre et baissa la tête avant de s'avancer légèrement. Il posa ses coudes sur le bord de la table.

- D'accord c'est vrai on n'a tous les deux fait quelques boulettes ces derniers temps. J'avoue que je suis peut-être un peu trop...jaloux.

- Peut-être ?

- D'accord ça va je suis jaloux ! Voilà t'es content ?

- Voui.

Et Yuya lui fit son plus beau sourire taquin auquel Nishikido répondit par un léger rire. Avant de de nouveau attaquer.

- Mais toi tu n'a rien fait pour devenir un peu moins innocent !

- Gomen...

Tegoshi baissa la tête et Ryo poussa un soupir.

- Masuda m'avait prévenu.

Yuya releva la tête, curieux.

- Hé ?!

- ll m'a dit que je n'arriverais jamais à faire de toi quelqu'un de moins naïf et d'un tant soit peu pervers.

- Qui te dis que je ne le suis pas déjà ?

- Crois-moi je l'aurais remarqué ! Tiens d'ailleurs en voilà la preuve...Yuya ?!

- Quoi ?

Tegoshi détestait voir cette lueur de manigance dans les yeux de son amant. Généralement ça voulait toujours dire qu'il préparait un mauvais coup et Yuya était toujours sa cible favorite. Nishikido se contenta de le fixer avec un petit sourire avant de se coller dos à sa chaise et d'ouvrir grand les bras. Son sourire s'élargit considérablement quand il vit l'air surprit de Tegoshi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Viens là.

- A coté de toi ?

- Non.

- Sur tes genoux ?

- Oui.

- Hééééééééééé ?

Tegoshi ne put retenir un petit cri sonore et plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers eux. Rouge de honte, Yuya essaya de regarder ailleurs. Mais Ryo avait le don pour lui faire comprendre quand il le regardait et quand il ne le regardait pas. Finalement il ne put pas résister. Avec une extrême lenteur il se releva et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Ryo. Une fois à ses côtés, il ne put plus faire un seul geste. Mais Nishikido s'en chargea. Attrapant Yuya par la taille il le fit s'asseoir sur lui avant de le serrer contre lui. Il fut plus qu'amusé de voir que les deux pieds de Tegoshi ne touchaient pas le sol et que ce dernier gardait la tête baissée. Approchant son visage du sien, Ryo s'amusa à voir jusqu'où Yuya pouvait rentrer la tête avant que finalement ses lèvres ne touche la joue de son amant.

- Voilà la preuve que tu n'es pas...mais alors vraiment pas pervers.

- Ca ne veut rien dire baka !

Pour seule réponse, Nishikido émit un léger rire avant de capturer les lèvres de Tegoshi. Les yeux du jeune chanteur s'agrandirent aussitôt de stupeur. Ils étaient dans un lieu public ! D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas devant les autres, Ryo avait plutôt tendance à cacher son affection et à ne l'a montrer qu'en privée. Lorsque son amant se détacha de lui, Yuya plongea aussitôt son regard dans le sien.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Nishikido éclata d'un rire franc.

- Ben oui pourquoi ?

- D'habitude...t'es pas comme ça quand il y autant de monde.

Ryo reprit son sérieux. Une de ses mains alla caresser la joue de Yuya tandis que ce dernier enlaçait le cou de son aîné.

- C'est vrai...mais ça fait près de cinq ans qu'on n'attendait ça et j'en ai marre de gaspiller du temps à te voir sans te toucher juste parce qu'on n'est pas seuls.

- Hum c'est un bon argument.

Et un immense sourire illumina le visage de Tegoshi. Aussitôt, Ryo ne put s'empêcher de prendre de nouveau possession de la bouche de Yuya. Ce dernier sentit que Nishikido forçait doucement le passage de ses lèvres et il recula subitement. Le regard de Ryo devint brûlant. Tegoshi enchaîna.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on n'a plus besoin de jouer aux vieux couples maintenant ?

- Tu veux dire faire semblant de se disputer à longueur de journée ?

- Voui.

- Non. C'est vrai que c'était une idée débile !

- Normal c'est toi qui l'a eu...

Nishikido fixa Yuya un moment.

- Ca veut aussi dire qu'on peut se détendre...plus besoin de devoir se justifier devant l'autre.

- C'est vrai ?

Tegoshi avait l'air septique mais le regard rassurant de Ryo termina de le convaincre.

- On peut vivre pleinement alors ?

- Et en public !

Yuya commença à gigoter de bonheur avant de s'arrêtait voyant qu'il écrasait quelque peu son petit ami. Mais Ryo éclata de rire et nicha ses lèvres dans le cou de Tegoshi qui sursauta sous l'effet que ça lui produisait.

- Ryo...

- Je croyais que tu aimais que je te touche ?!

- Oui mais...

- Il y a toujours les toilettes !

- Héééééééééé

Aussitôt Yuya s'écarta du corps de Nishikido alors que ce dernier éclatait de rire.

- Franchement...tu veux pas faire ça ? Ici ?

- Ben si.

Et tandis que Tegoshi ne pouvait plus bouger, Ryo se releva après l'avoir chassé et lui prit la main. Faisant quelques pas, ils passèrent devant un couple hétéro qui les regarda bouche bé. Yuya se mit à rougir brutalement mais Nishikido s'arrêta.

- Vous voyez ce magnifique étalon ?! C'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde !

Tegoshi resta complètement choqué devant une telle déclaration venant d'un gars qui passait son temps à renvoyer sur les roses tous ceux qui lui parlaient. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à sa surprise lorsque Ryo lui captura les lèvres et força le passage sans lui laisser le temps de respirer. Aussitôt la langue de son amant s'empara de la sienne et Nishikido passa également une main dans les cheveux de Yuya. C'était un baiser passionné et lorsque les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, chacun avec les lèvres légèrement rosées à cause de la pression. Le visage de Tegoshi était d'un rouge saillant mais le regard de Ryo était si aimant...Finalement un magnifique sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune chanteur et Nishikido se tourna vers le couple avec un air satisfait. Le couple par contre, n'avait pas l'air du tout content. Au contraire, ils ne bougeait plus et avait chacun la bouche ouverte. Yuya s'approcha de Ryo.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont jaloux ?!

- J'en suis certain !

Et sur ce, ils partirent en riant comme des gamins. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé devant l'entrée des toilettes que Tegoshi reprit soudainement son sérieux. Tournant les talons il essaya de partir en courant mais déjà Nishikido plaquait son ventre contre le dos du jeune chanteur. L'enlaçant avec ses bras, il n'eut aucune difficulté à le soulever de quelques centimètres et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ryo bloqua Yuya contre le mur. Il en profita pour activer le verrou et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Aussitôt, Tegoshi se mit à gesticuler.

- Arrêtes ! On va pas faire ça ici !

- Et pourquoi pas ?! On n'a déjà presque tout essayés ! Mais les toilettes d'un café...ça jamais.

- Je préférais encore ceux de l'avion du mois dernier !

- Pas moi !

- C'est normal t'es terrifié en avion !

Voyant que Yuya se moquait de lui, Ryo lui défit sa ceinture et lui baissa son pantalon sous les protestations du chanteur. Se collant un peu plus contre lui il laissa ses doigts divaguer sous le t-shirt de Yuya, lui caressant avec ardeur et envie le torse. Ses lèvres, quand à elles, allèrent trouver leur place dans le cou de Tegoshi. Bien sûr, ce dernier ne put résister longtemps. Ce fut en entendant son gémissement de plaisir mêlé à de la frustration que Ryo fit un grand sourire avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

- En faite j'avais tord, tu deviens peut-être pervers...

Yuya fit un grand sourire. Pour seule réponse il attrapa une des mains de Ryo qui passa devant lui et la plaqua contre le mur, enlaçant ses doigts avec.

- C'est parce que j'ai le meilleur pour m'apprendre les bases !

Nishikido ne répondit pas mais eut un léger rire avant de reprendre ses caresses et ses baisers. Il savait où posait chacun de ses doigts...il savait où poser ses lèvres. ll savait comment aimer Yuya, et Yuya savait comment lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que l'amour entre deux êtres.


End file.
